I Didn't Know
by TriDogMom
Summary: "It's not stress Miss Granger- you're in labor."
1. Back to School

**A/N: You will only see this stuff on the first chapter: **

**Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing dirty with her characters.**

**Triggers: Mentions of past eating disorders, and slight anal play.**

**Special thanks to Witches_Britches for being my Alpha!**

Hermione took a deep breath as she apperrated to the gates of Hogwarts with Ginny. She had decided to go back for her final year and she was excited and nervous to be back. She was about to be the oldest student to ever attend Hogwarts as she was already 18 and would be 19 in less than 3 weeks. She could have taken the Express, but didn't want to feel trapped, and Ginny wanted to spend a few more hours with Harry.

Headmistress McGonagall had asked if she would like to come back a few days early and get settled in, but Hermione had declined. She hadn't been quite ready to leave Ron and Harry yet. She was anxious to live without them after the last year of only having the two of them to depend on. There were always letters, and McGonagall was letting the "8th Years" go to Hogsmeade every weekend, but she knew it wouldn't be the same. Thank Godric she would have Ginny with her.

After waking up in Hogwarts after the final battle the trio and Ginny had met in the common room. It was clear that Harry and Ginny belonged together and Hermione and Ron didn't. They had lived together like siblings for too long and it was just too awkward. Instead of driving them apart, the four of them became closer.

Her last 3 days before heading back to Hogwarts were spent at 12 Grimmauld Place. The home become a sanctuary for the quad after the war. Hermione had helped Harry reset all the wards on the house. They closed all the floo connections and replaced the Fidelius Charm with Harry as the Secret Keeper. Only the four of them could get in and it was much nicer now that Hermione had agreed to let Harry hire an entire army of house elves to renovate the house so it was finally livable and free of all the dark objects. They still spent most nights at the Burrow, but it was nice having a place to escape to.

She wasn't sure how it started, but one night when all four of them were drinking tea in the drawing room, they started talking about the war. It was a subject that was off limits at the Burrow. By the end of the night they had all yelled, cried, laughed, and shared things they had been hiding from each other and themselves. It was so therapeutic they decided "therapy nights" needed to happen a few times a week. They talked about everything from the war, to missing Fred, the Lupin's, Sirius, and Hermione's parents, to their future plans. It was there that Hermione and Ginny decided they wanted to get their NEWTs and Ron and Harry were going to the Auror Academy.

"Are you ready for this Granger?"

Hermione looked at Ginny "The real question is: Are you ready for my NEWT study timetables?"

"Absolutely not! But with you as my study partner at least I will get high scores. Just make sure I still have time for quidditch ok?"

The girls laughed at they touched their wands to the gates and they opened to admit them. Besides Dumbledore's tomb and the large war memorial, Hogwarts and the grounds looked the same. It was amazing what magic and 4 months could do. They both knew there would be hallways and places on the grounds they would always avoid, but seeing the outside look whole made Hermione feel better.

"I still can't believe you turned down the Head Girl position Mi. It was your dream forever."

"I know, but I am sure there is a girl in your year with that same dream. If there hadn't been a war, I wouldn't be here this year. I don't want to be the reason someone doesn't get to be Head Girl. Plus, it will be nice to focus on my studies and not worrying about extra duties, or..."

"Helping the boys pass their classes?" Ginny giggled.

McGonagall met them in the Entrance Hall with a smile and a hug. "I am happy to see you ladies made it. Place your trunks in the corner there and they will be taken to your rooms. The Express just pulled into the station so the other students should be here soon if you want to get seated."

Hermione knew she should have paid attention to the sorting song and who the newest little lions were but she just didn't have it in her. Everywhere she looked she saw dead bodies, flashes of spells, heard the screams of friends, and that final thud of Voldemort hitting the ground. Suddenly she saw the food appear before her. Even though it had been 4 months since she stopped living in the tent, she still had a hard time eating. Her stomach had shrunk so much that the first month she couldn't eat more than a few bites at a time (which wasn't easy when you lived with Molly 'You're too skinny!' Weasley'). She had just started gaining weight again and could no longer count each rib, just the bottom four on each side.

She saw the elves had made her favorite dish, steak and kidney pie, for the feast. Her mouth started to water as she served herself a large scoop. She hadn't had anything this good in so long. She groaned happily as she quickly took her first few bites.

Ginny laughed at her. "Don't eat too fast Hermione. You don't want to get sick again."

"Too late" she said as she jumped off the bench and ran to the bathroom just outside the hall.

Leaving the stall she used a mouth freshening charm on herself and looked in the mirror. She looked a bit peaky, but not too bad. She headed back into the hall and took her next few bites much slower. Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile as McGonagall stood up to dismiss everyone to their dorms.

"Before you leave, if the 8th years could please stay behind; the rest of you are dismissed."

As everyone stood up and left, Hermione looked around and realized hardly any students had stayed to complete their final NEWT year. Most students had elected to either not take them, or take them via independent study.. She and Neville were the only Gryffindors, there were no Ravenclaws, and Hannah Abbott was the only Hufflepuff. Slytherin had the most students returning, which wasn't too surprising as some of them, like Draco, Theo Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode were there as part of the Ministry's rehabilitation program. But Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass had remained neutral during the war so they must be attending by choice.

McGonagall looked at the small group and had a sad smile on her face but took a deep breath as she addressed them. "I know it was a hard choice for all of you to come back this year. The last few years have been hard on all of us, no matter what said we stood on. I implore you all to look past your differences and try to start anew. This group is unique to Hogwarts. While you all still belong to your own houses and will have access to their common rooms, the school as provided you with your own common room and bedrooms. Your common room is located on the 5th floor two paintings past the prefects bathroom. The password is Unity. Goodnight."

**A/N #2: I'd love honest feedback! I just started writing in Feb 2019 so any positive or negative feedback is welcome. Just don't be a twat waffle about it. **


	2. Unity

The group silently made their way to their new common room. The portrait guarding their room was a Selkie just starting to remove her seal skin. Theo muttered "unity" and they all followed him in.

The room was gorgeous. Straight ahead a large hearth dominated the space with a roaring fire. On either side there were deep window seats covered in plush cushions. Walking closer Hermione saw the quidditch pitch and lake in the moonlight. The room was filled with long couches, extra wide armchairs, and fluffy rugs. Every place to sit looked like the perfect place to curl up with a nice book and read. It was all done in shades of blue, green, and grey to match the Scottish Highlands outside.

Each of the side walls had a door marked "Witches" or "Wizards" so she assumed these led to the dorms. Behind the seating area it looked like a few library tables, perfect for doing homework Everyone was standing around awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"This is ridiculous" Theo said. "This year is going to be awkward unless we're friends. I brought Firewhisky; anyone else want to take some shots and get to know each other?"

Neville smiled "I like you already Theo. Grab your bottle and I'll conjure some glasses."

"Should we really be getting drunk when we have classes tomorrow?" Hermione asked. She noticed Hannah nodding.

"Still have that stick in your ass Granger?" Blaise sneered at her.

"Maybe I just don't want to be hungover tomorrow" she shot back.

"You can have one of my hangover potions."

Hermione looked around because Blaise hadn't said that. "Excuse me?"

Draco cleared his throat "I said you can have one of my hangover potions. I brought a fair few with me because Theo likes to drink and never brews his own."

"Hey!" Theo yelled as he came back into the room "I brew my.. alright I don't. That's why I keep you around Draco" he laughed.

"Thank you Malfoy. That's nice of you." Hermione was confused on why he was being nice to her but tried to remember what McGonagall said about starting over.

The eight of them moved towards the seating area and sat on the ground around the coffee table as Theo filled the glasses.

"Are we playing 'Never Have I Ever' or Truth or Dare'?" Neville asked.

"Really Longbottom, drinking games? What are we Fifth years?" Daphne asked

"We could play 'Two Truths and a Lie'" Hannah said. "It's a great way to get to know each other. Take a shot for every person that guesses your lie?"

"I like it Abbott." Daphne smiled at her.

Hannah timidly cleared her throat. "I think we should use reach other's first names. You don't call friends by their last name."

"Unless they're being a dick like Zabini." Millicent said on a deadpan manner.

The room broke out into giggles.

"You got me Millie. Sorry I'm being an arse everyone. My mom married her next dead husband last night and it always puts me in a bad mood. So who goes first?"

Hermione woke up the next morning with her head pounding. Her alarm was buzzing but it was hard to find the energy to reach over and turn it off. Finally rolling over she hit the button and that's when she noticed Malfoy's (wait, it's Draco now) hangover potion. Quickly downing it she instantly felt better. Merlin bless that man and his brewing skills.

Getting out of bed she headed into her attached bathroom. It wasn't luxurious, but it was nice to have her own shower and not have to take a toiletry bag with her every time. She stood naked in front of the full length mirror and sighed. Her hip bones still stuck out too far and her thigh gap was too big. And were her boobs ever going to come back? One day at a time she told herself.

After the shower she got dressed and applied her daily glamours. She wasn't ready for the world to see the word carved into her arm, or how sickly she still looked. Only Ginny, the boys, and a private healer had seen her without the glamours. The healer had her taking daily vitamin potions, but said the healthiest thing was to gradually gain the weight back.

Walking into their common room she saw the other 3 girls eating breakfast at one of the tables. "McGonagall said we don't have to go to the Great Hall everyday for breakfast. She wanted the girls to stay back today so she could drop off our timetables" Millie told her as she sat down. Millie looked at her shyly, and Hermione could tell she wanted to ask her something.

"What is is Mille? I can tell you want to ask me something."

"We weren't talking about you in a bad way or anything,"

"Yeah, we were just worried about you," Hannah interjected.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't, um," Daphne looked at Millicent for help.

"Bulimic or anything"Millicent said without hesitation. "We noticed you running to the bathroom last night during the feast. It is okay if you are. Well, it isn't okay; it's not healthy. I just mean, Daph and I have gone through similar things as well and we are all here to help you. Having an eating disorder is nothing to be ashamed of-" she drifted off as she saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. "Mi, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to offend-"

"Oh, you didn't offend me. Sorry for crying. I am not used to having females my age beyond Ginny and Luna look out for me. It means a lot to me" she hiccuped. Hermione was overwhelmed by their concern. She was honest when she said she wasn't used to it. "I honestly don't have an eating disorder. When I was on the run with Harry and Ron it wasn't always easy to get food. We would sometimes go days with just a few berries or mushrooms to eat. My healer said my body is similar to someone who was anorexic. I take potions everyday to help me with it. Sometimes I get sick when I eat especially if the foods are too rich or if I eat too fast or too much."

"I am so sorry, Mi." Daphne looked at her closely. "You must have recovered pretty quickly, you don't look like you are malnourished."

"You really don't" Hannah agreed.

"I wear a glamour everyday." Pausing she she looked at them and cleared her throat, "it makes people uncomfortable to see the way my body really looks. I already get enough attention as it is, I don't want anymore." Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable with their staring.

"A glamour? Is it really that bad? You know we won't judge you." Hannah gave her a sweet smile.

"The guys won't judge you either, I promise you Mi. I don't know Neville, but Slytherin boys have seen a lot of their mom's go through struggles with body image issues and they are really supportive. Being a witch in Pureblood society isn't always easy" Daphne told her.

"She is right" Millicent agreed. "I haven't told many people this, but I was bulimic for most of our 3rd and 4th years; well you remember what I looked like. It was really hard for me to be so big around all the skinny bitches like Daphne." She winked at her best friend. "Draco was really sweet about it. He took me aside one day right before the end of our 4th year and told me I wasn't fooling anyone. Said it was time to accept who I was and if I wanted to lose weight I needed to stop throwing up and do it the healthy way. He checked up on me all summer and still does actually.

"That's one of the reasons I am no longer overweight. He helped me the last few years with healthy eating, fun physical activities like swimming and flying. Up until the Dark Lord moved in with them that is. But he still helped me create and stick to healthy habits."

Hermione felt so supported by her new roommates. It was so different than what she had experienced with Lavender and Parvati. Maybe being back this year without the boys wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"I am not sure I am ready to remove my glamour yet, but thank you all for letting me know what wonderful women you are" Hermione smiled at them through her tears.

"So," Daphne smirked, "Are you excited for the dance?"

**A/N Thank you for all for all the reviews, follows, and favorites on the last chapter. Talk about an ego boost :) **


	3. Glamour

"What dance?" Hermione looked around confused.

"Miss Granger, did you not pay attention during the Welcome Speech I gave?" Hermione whipped around to see Headmistress McGonagall standing in the doorway shaking her head. "Good morning ladies. We are having Welcome Back costume dances on the 19th. I am hoping this helps start the year off right."

"Dances?"

"You really didn't listen, did you? Yes, dances. I thought it would be nice to have one for the younger students a little earlier in the day, and one later for the older students. Years 6-8 will be from 9 to midnight." McGonagall gave her a searching look as she passed around their timetables. "Next time I give a speech do try to listen Miss Granger."

The first week of school passed in a haze of homework, lunchtime chats with Ginny and Luna, and getting to know her new roommates. It was the first Saturday and the Eight Years had decided to head into Hogsmeade for the day. They all needed to do a little shopping for their costumes and of course Theo decided they needed more Firewhisky for them to 'get to know each other better.'

The feel of the sun and warm breeze on her face made Hermione appreciate the perfect autumn day. When they got into the village they decided to split up and meet in the Three Broomsticks in two hours for some butterbeer. Noticing Draco looking uncomfortable, she quickly asked "Why don't we meet in the Hog's Head instead? It's been a while since I've seen Ab." Draco shot her a grateful look. Evidently his friends forgot that he imperiused the Madam Rosmerta and might not be very welcome at the Three Broomsticks.

While trying to think of the costumes they should wear for the dance yesterday, Hermione had shown the girls, along with Ginny, Luna, and Daphne's sister Astoria, a book of Disney Princesses. She knew most pure-blood and non-Muggle raised half-bloods wouldn't recognize Disney's take on the fairy tales. This should should give them the best chance at having original costumes. The girls all loved the idea. Not being able to decide who would be which princess they had placed the names on scraps of parchment into a bowl and pulled them out.

Hermione was really hoping for Belle. A girl that loved books and found the beauty in even the ugliest beast? That was basically her in animated form! Unfortunately for her, she pulled Ariel out of the bowl. How in the hell was she supposed to dress like a mermaid? Millicent, who did pull Belle offered to trade with her, but Hermione decided to stick with what she got. Plus, Millie would look gorgeous in that yellow dress.

After looking at all the shops, they realized trying to find muggle princess outfits while in the only wizarding village around wasn't going to happen. Luckily most of them were pretty good at charms and transfiguration so they could make their own. Daphne pointed out that Astoria was really talented with makeup spells, and Hermione remembered Luna was excellent at spells to change hair color so hopefully they could convince them to come get ready in their dorm.

Walking into the Hog's Head to meet the boys they couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them. Draco and Blaise were staring horrified, as Neville and Harry Potter looked on laughing, at Theo going shot for shot with Ron Weasley. Hermione just shook her head at the scene as she hugged Harry. Theo is right, Firewhisky can make anybody be friends. Millicent walked up, smacked Theo upside the head, took his shot from him, and downed it "I thought you said you were going to wait for me." She looked at Ron and took his shot and downed it too. "Hey Weasley."

Ron just looked dumbfounded until everyone started laughing. "Merlin Bulstrode, I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"What are you guys doing here Harry? Everything okay?" Hermione searched his face.

"Everything is fine Mi. We just miss seeing you everyday so we thought we'd stop by for a few minutes."

"Turns out the 'Golden Duo' don't know what to do without you" Theo smirked.

"Truer words have never been spoken" Ron slurred. "Where is my other sister? You know, the ginger one?"

"At the castle idiot," Millie told him. "With all the other students." Hermione could tell Ron wasn't sure how to take Millicent so she pulled him into a hug.

Noticing Harry smiling at them, she extended her arm out to include him in the hug. He squeezed her tightly "We promised Molly we'd be home for dinner. We just wanted to say hi and make sure you're doing okay. Give Ginny a hug for me?"

"I will Harry. Buy Ron a sober up potion before you leave so Molly doesn't kill him."

That night in their common room they sat around drinking and eating snacks Blaise bought at Honeydukes. The chocolate was so good. Hermione bit into her fifth truffle when she realized it was a bad idea and rushed into her room. A mouth refreshing charm later, she left the bathroom and decided to change into her pajamas.

Heading back into the common room to say goodnight she noticed all of them looking at her. She glanced at the girls, "just tell them Mi, they're worried too" Millie implored her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Blaise looked concerned. Hermione felt her stomach drop. Was she ready to let them know what was wrong? Telling the girls had been one thing, this seemed so much harder. Looking at their faces, she saw nothing but support from her girls and concern from the guys. I can do this.

"Um, I get sick sometimes because I didn't really eat while I was on the run with the guys. I'm getting help for it, it's just that sometimes I forget and eat too much. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'll get better at making sure you don't notice."

"Get better at making sure- Are you.. Are you serious Granger?" Draco sputtered at her. "You don't need to hide it from us or make sure we 'don't notice.' If we know about it, we can help you! Do you need me to brew you weight gaining potions? I mean you look healthy, but if you need them, I'll brew them."

"Thank you Draco. My healer wants me to gain the weight naturally. I am wearing a glamour right now."

"Take it off."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him like he had 3 heads. There is no way she could have heard him correctly.

"You heard me. You don't need to wear your glamour here. Take it off."

Not knowing whether to feel comforted that he seemed fine with her not wearing it, or annoyed because she knew he wore one she shot back, "You and Theo glamour your Dark Marks, how is this any different Draco?"

"Because our marks would make you uncomfortable" he muttered.

Deciding she was annoyed "That's my reason too. And your marks won't bother me." Now that she proved her point she couldn't help but ask "You only chose to be marked because you were too young to know better. You're different people now right?" Looking from her to each other, they both nodded.

There was a long pause before Theo looked away from Draco and back to Hermione "We'll remove ours if you remove yours Mi."

"All of them?" They nodded and she took a deep breath in. Fighting for your life from Death Eaters was one thing, but showing the scars from the fights was another. He stomach was in knots as she tried to find all of her Gryffindor courage.

Exhaling loudly she agreed, "Okay."

The boys removed their glamours and their Dark Marks came into view. They were no longer black, but a light grey reminding her of the sailor tattoos her grandfather had from World War II. She had told them the truth, the didn't bother her. Putting a hand over each of their forearms "this isn't who you are anymore."

Even though she had agreed to it she still didn't want to remove her glamour. Being in only a tank top and pajama pants meant they would see everything, the word on her arm, the cut on her neck, and the top of the purple scar from Fifth year. Panic filled her until she felt a hand tightly grab hers.

"We won't judge you Mi. Your scars are proof of what you paid to win the war. They're badges of honor." Daphne continued to squeeze her hand "You can do it."

Taking strength from Daphne's words she removed her wand from the waistband of her pants and removed her glamour. The room was dead silent as they took in the sight of her. With tears streaming down her face she looked up to see the rest of the girls and Neville with tears in their eyes. Blaise and Theo looked shocked while Draco had his eyes trained on the slur on her arm.

"Draco" she whispered

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her. I'm… I'm sorry." He quickly walked out of the room.

"Well" Theo cleared his throat, "that was downright depressing. Hermione, you're beautiful. Don't glamour in this room and I won't either. Now, you want a shot?"

"Make it three Theo."

"That's my girl."

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone that takes the time to review my story!! You make my day a little brighter. xxx**


	4. Potions

Another week had passed and Hermione finally felt like she was back in the swing of school. It was a rainy Sunday morning and she was looking forward to trying out one of the window seats with a warm blanket and her battered copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Going to take her morning vitamin potion she noticed she was out. _Time to go see Madam Pomfrey, guess my date with Mr. Darcy will have to wait. _

The hospital wing was empty when she entered for which she was grateful. Dealing with nosey people spreading rumours about her being sick was not something she wanted to deal with.

"Hello Miss Granger. Are you here for your contraceptive potion?"

"Uh, what? No, I'm here for my vitamin potions. You should have received an owl from my healer."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, most girls that come in here the first couple of weeks just want a contraceptive potion so it's become habit to ask."

"That's okay Madam Pomfrey. I've actually never taken the potion, I just used the charm."

"The charm is fine, but people tend to get lost in the moment and forget to cast it. If you're interested in the potion, I have a 12 month option. It stops your monthly and you don't have to worry again until next September."

Thinking back to her times with Viktor there were plenty of times they almost forgot the charm. She wasn't planning on having sex this year, but better safe than sorry. "I'll try it, thanks."

"I'll grab that and your vitamins." Madam Pomfrey said as she turned to her potions cupboard..

"Here are you vitamins dear. Now with this potion, it's best to take it the first day of your next cycle."

Hermione frowned "I haven't had a cycle in almost a year with all the stress and weight loss."

"That's fine, you take it today then. It will be effective within 7 days so use the charm until then. Come see me when you need more vitamins."

Hermione took her potions and handed the empty vials back to the nurse.

Walking back into the common room and noticed it was empty except for Malfoy. Hesitating for a moment she gathered her thoughts before approaching him.

Sitting down next to him she turned to face him, "Can we talk Draco?"

He wouldn't face her, just continued to look into the fireplace. "Sorry about running out like that last night Mi. It's just hard seeing that word knowing I did nothing to stop her. I know I should have, and I just stood there. I didn't do anything."

"Draco" she placed her hand on his, "there was nothing more you could have done. You didn't identify us when you had the chance. I don't blame you for anything that happened. Bellatrix carved the word into my arm; not you."

Turning his face to look at her "How are you so forgiving? I was horrible to you, I publicly said I hoped you were killed." Draco studied her face.

Moving closer to him she placed her hands on his cheeks, "I forgave you because you were a product of your upbringing. It's not your fault you were raised to think you were superior to people of my birth. I choose to look at who you are now. So far you've been nothing but nice to me." Dropping her hands from his face to his knees, Hermione smiled at him, gave his legs a quick squeeze and walked to her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

"Merlin's ball sack Ginny, it's eight in the morning. What in the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Such language from a princess!" Millie was laughing at her. "We came to start celebrating your birthday and we have so much to do to get ready today."

"The dance isn't for thirteen hours. Isn't this a bit early?"

A chorus of "NO!" was shouted at her as they pulled her towards the common room for breakfast.

The Eighth years were joined by Ginny, Luna, and Astoria this morning. Hermione noticed Draco looking uncomfortable next to Luna. It couldn't be easy sitting next to someone that was held prisoner in your house for 4 months. Hermione wasn't sure what to say, but Luna solved the issue for her.

Hermione saw her lean over and whisper so quietly into his ear only the two of them could hear, "you know, I don't blame you for your father's actions. You're not him. I have no hard feelings. We're friends and friends forgive each other."

Draco stared at her completely flabbergasted. "You think I'm your friend?" He didn't sound rude, just blown away.

"Of course we're friends Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione who just shrugged. When it came to Luna, she had learned to just go with it. Luna saw the world through a different lense than the rest of them.

"I'm the only one here that's not sure about you ferret face, but Hermione says you're alright so I'll give you a chance." Ginny looked at him with a sneer but couldn't hold it. She broke out into a huge smile.

"Thanks Jill."

"Jill?" Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.

Hermione cracked a smile at his wit. "It's what you call a female weasel Ginny."

"Well, aren't you clever? How about we stick to our first names?"

"Fine, but I'm still calling your brother Weaselbee."

"Fine with me."

Hermione loved watching the banter between Ginny and Draco. The more she got to know him the more she knew the two would get along. They both had a wicked sense of humour.

"So" Theo loudly interrupted everyone's conversations, "what are you ladies dressing up as tonight and who is my date?"

"Date? I didn't know we were going with dates." Astoria looked around "did you guys know we were supposed to have dates? I thought all the girls were going together."

"Neville and Hannah are going together" Blaise commented.

"Hannah you didn't tell us" Daphne pouted.

Turning bright red Hannah looked at Neville. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand and said "I asked her last night after we took a walk around the lake."

"I was going to tell you when we started getting ready" she said shyly.

"This still doesn't answer my question. Who's my date?" Theo looked around.

"Not me!" Shouted Ginny, Hannah, Luna, and Daphne.

Feeling confused Hermione turned to Daphne, "I thought you and Theo were friends why don't you want to go with him?"

"She likes girls, Mi. I'm taking her to the dance." Everyone looked at Luna like she grew an extra head, including Daphne. "Wait, what? I've never told anyone that. How did you know Luna?"

"I could just tell." Luna gave her a dreamy smile "You did want to go with me didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Daphne beamed at her.

Theo looked between Hermione, Millicent, and Astoria. "I can't choose between three beautiful witches. Draco, Blaise, and I will just have to pull your names from a hat."

And that is how Hermione ended up with Theo Nott as her date. Astoria and Blaise looked content to be going together, but Millie looked a little disappointed to be going with Draco having confided to Hermione the night before that she had a crush on Theo.

**A/N:**

**As always, thank you for every favorite, follow, and review.**


	5. The Little Mermaid

The girls kicked the boys out of the common room for the day. When Blaise whinged about where they were to go, Ginny gave him a light push towards the door "I don't care where you go, just get the hell out. We have girly things to do. Go away."

They scanned the book of princesses again, deciding on which outfit would take the most effort to transfigure. When Ginny plucked out a scrap of paper reading "Cinderella" she squealed, determined to wear the most outlandish blue ball gown, dawned with a black choker. Hermione thought that dress would take the longest so she and Daphne got started on that as Luna and Astoria looked through "A Modern Witches Guide to Hair and Fashion" for ideas on her hair and makeup. Hannah found a spell that would make even glass slippers comfortable and got to work.

Daphne was going as Pocahontas and even though Luna had originally pulled Snow White, she decided to go as Meeko, the raccoon sidekick. Ginny gave a small giggle as she shared a look with Hermione that clearly said _that's Luna for you_. Hermione offered to do some human transfigurations and turn her into a raccoon-human hybrid.

"Absolutely not!" Daphne looked horrified. "I am not kissing a raccoon girl, and I am planning on doing a lot of kissing tonight. She is staying 100% human. We will have to use makeup spells to make her look like a furry like creature."

"Do we have to wait until tonight to start kissing? It won't take me long to change the color of their hair and kissing sounds nice."

Daphne grabbed her by the hand, "We'll be back in a little bit."

Astoria shook her head, chuckling at her sister's dilemma. "Daphne has always liked girls, and has wanted a girlfriend forever. I don't think Luna knows what she is getting into."

"I knew Luna was bi-sexual but I didn't know she liked your sister. They are oddly perfect for each other." Ginny looked at Millie, "Hopefully they put up silencing charms, Luna seems like a screamer." Hannah looked shocked causing the girls to giggle.

Time went quickly as each witch continued to perfect their costumes, aware that they only had forty-five more minutes to spare.. Hermione did not like the time restraint, as she attempted to help Millie finish her outfit. After her experience trying to be friends with her last roommates she was delighted they had become friends so easily. They sure had come a long way from Millicent putting her in a headlock in second year. Astoria had done a great job on Millie's makeup. She had kept it light and natural to enhance her beauty. Hermione was still pleasantly surprised that Millicent had turned out to be as pretty as she was. Puberty had been good to the girl. She was still tall, but she had high cheekbones, a gorgeous smile, and bright blue eyes. She came out of the bathroom and looked disappointed in her dress. They had made it look just like the dress Belle wore, but it just swallowed her up.

"Mi, I can't go like this. I look like a fat daffodil."

"Let me see what I can do. Take it off."

Millicent took the dress off and stood there confidently in her bra and panties.

"Merlin Millie, I had no idea you looked like that! You need a dress that shows off your body.

I know you worked hard for it."

Hermione transfigured the so called daffodil style into a lighter shade of pastel yellow. Converting the original material into satin and altered the collar to an off the shoulder boat neck style. It was slim cut, floor length, and had a slight train. Millie did not look too impressed until Hermione turned it around.

"Holy fuck, Mi!" Millicent gasped, " I can't wear that! How will my boobs stay up?"

"Sticking charms. Just try it on. If you don't like it, I can always change it."

It was a completely backless dress and the bottom of the dress started right above the indent of Millicent's bum. Hermione looked at her and waved her wand so a slit appeared that went up to her hip.

"What do you think Millie?"

"Well, I'd fuck me!" Hermione blushed at her candor. Millie sure had a mouth on her.

They went out to check on the rest of the girls. Daphne, Luna, and Ginny looked perfect, and Hannah and Astoria made a great Aurora and Jasmine respectively. Hermione looked at the clock and only had 30 minutes to get her outfit together. Hermione left the girls to fawn over Millicent and headed into her room.

Luna was prepared, so Hermione quickly gave herself long red hair, one side pulled back with a starfish, and Astoria had done wonders with her makeup. She had teal eyeshadow and what looked like a few seashells and glitter around one eye. She felt like it was a stranger looking back at her in the mirror. Normally this would make her self conscious- she would rather blend into the background than stand out but instead it made her feel like she could move out the shadows and shine a little. _I want to break out of the 'Little Miss Perfect' mold. I want to be a normal teenage girl for once- be daring. _ She had always been so conservative in wizarding public, never breaking the dress code, nothing too revealing. She wore bikinis when she went swimming, but no one at Hogwarts except Ginny had seen her like that. Hermione turned to her wardrobe, finally sure of what she would wear tonight.

The all three wizards arrived right as she was walking out into the common room. Looking up as Draco approached, she noticed his stunned face, his mouth hanging open. Neville and Blaise walked right into him and didn't notice because they were staring at her too. She felt flush with the amount of attention that was suddenly being placed on her.

Theo hadn't even looked Hermione's way; he only had eyes for Millicent. "I changed my mind! I am going to the dance with Millie! Draco you take Hermione." Draco continued to stare at Hermione, ignoring Theo's outburst. Hermione knew Millicent had liked Theo since 5th grade and had to be on cloud nine. She was so thrilled for her friend that she easily ignored Theo.

Theo still hadn't taken his eyes off of her, "Millie, you look so good in yellow, you could be a Hufflepuff and I would still want to take you to the dance." Hannah looked slightly offended, but the wonder in Theo's eyes was so sweet she let it go. "Will you please be my date?"

"I would love to Theo."

Theo walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders then quickly moved to scan her back. "Where is the back of your dress? Actually I don't care. You look sexy as hell, let's get out of here."

"Wait, Theo." Millicent looked him up and down, "Where is your costume? You're dressed in your normal clothes."

"When you look as good as me honey, you don't need a costume."

Blaise winked to Theo in approval, seeing as he was also not wearing a full costume, aside from his black mask, claiming to be Zorro. Luna, Daphne, and Astoria did not seem to bother, following them all out toward the dance.

Hermione scoffed at Neville, "Please tell me you are not dressed like a snake charmer Neville. I know you killed Nagini but don't you think it is a little too soon to be making snake jokes?"

"No, it is not too soon. I have a record for handling snakes, thank you very much. Come on Hannah, if you are lucky I will show you what I can charm my snake to do."

Hermione noticed Draco had not moved or taken his eyes off her. She wore her glamour to make herself appear her pre-war size, but she was shocked that he had any interest since she did not enhance any of her features such as a larger breast size or a plumper bum.

She took one last look at her outfit and was elated with what she had put together. After deciding to go with teal flip flops she paired them with some tiny teal shorts that sat low on her hips. She had charmed makeup that started mid-calf and extended part way up her torso that looked like mermaid scales. They were unevenly placed and slightly iridescent so they would sparkle in the lights when she moved. For a top she wore the traditional lavender clamshell bra, but did make sure it tied in the back. She trusted her talent in charm spells, but better to be safe than sorry.

Attempting to ward off his stare, she took a better look at Draco and slightly grimaced. He was dressed as a Muggle biker. He was in black leather boots, tight ripped jeans, a (very) tight white tank top that showed all of his lean muscles, and was covered in tattoos. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and had changed his hair to be shoulder length, wavy, and black. He frowned at the look on her face. "What is it?"

"You look great from the neck down. But with your grey eyes and your hair like that, you look exactly like your cousin Sirius. It's a little creepy actually."

Draco chuckled and with a wave of his wand, he was back to his normal platinum hair. "That is much better. As much as I loved Sirius, I don't want to be on a date with him. Thank you."

"I am lucky Theo has poor taste in witches because I am happy to be taking you tonight. I am not sure what you're dressed as, but you look…. you look…. well what I am thinking is not very polite to say out loud so I will just say that you look _very_ good."

She smiled at him, "This is a take on what Muggles think mermaids look like. A lot different than what we might find in the black lake." She cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

"Or we could stay here and have just as much fun…." He winked at her but took her hand and led her out of the door.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading and every favorite, follow, and review!**

_So, I try to update once or twice a week, but the next chapter is when we really jump into Hermione and Draco so I am giving you the option: 1. I can post Chapter 6 tomorrow, but then it will be a little bit longer of a wait for Chapter 7 as I am still working on it. 2. I can keep on the same schedule and post Chapter 6 in a few days like I was planning on, then Chapter 7 a few days after that like normal. _

_Let me know which option you want. _


	6. Dance

As they made their way to the dance, Draco led her to a room on the first floor that was on the opposite side of the castle from the Great Hall. On the way there he explained that McGonagall thought, that because of their group size, it would be nice to have a smaller space. The room was the last one in the hallway and had been enlarged to allow the one hundred or so students to fit comfortably and not feel too crowded. Hermione reflected on how it appeared similar to the Yule Ball with double doors at the back of the room that opened to a garden much like the one they had then.

She was delighted to see most of the students had dressed up as well. It was clear from the smiles on their faces that it was already a success and an ultimate moral booster. Hermione noticed people were looking at her but instead of the looks she normally received, either from intimidation or jealousy, tonight they were not so critical, appearing to admire her Muggle costume. She had wanted to feel like a normal teenage witch; to not be the "brightest witch of her age," the brains of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's Muggle-born best friend, or all the other things they called her. Tonight she just wanted to be Hermione Granger and she had finally achieved it..

Noticing Ginny dancing with friends from her year, she and Draco went to join the eight years on the dance floor. Daphne and Luna weren't dancing as much as making out on the dance floor. She looked over at Theo and Millie and smiled. They were swaying slowly in contrast to the upbeat music, but it did not seem to phase them in the slightest.

The DJ seemed to have noticed them as well and faded out the fast paced music for a slow ballad. Draco turned to her and outstretched his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione knew accepting this dance, being in his arms, would change their relationship. Ever since she accepted the hangover potion from him, she felt they were moving towards something and she had to decide if she wanted and was ready for that. Looking at him, clad in Muggle leather, she realized he had changed and she was ready to see where things with him could go.

Without saying anything Hermione moved in close, placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her hips. Her shorts sat so low that he was holding onto her bare flesh. He groaned and pulled her closer as a shiver ran through her body. It had slipped her mind that she was wearing so little until she felt the the warmth of his hands on her skin.

He slowly moved one hand up her back just below the tie of her top. "Was it your intention to make this top so precarious?" As he grazed his fingertips back down her spine, she could feel his erection pressing into her.

She was not normally so bold but something in her felt different tonight. Their sexual tension was intensifying, and by the gaze in his eyes, she knew he felt it too. . She was not sure if it was a good idea, or if it would last more than one night, but she wanted Draco Malfoy. "Perhaps you'll discover my 'intentions' in your bedroom. I'm not accustomed to an audience."

Smirking at her he stepped back and pulled her towards the garden. The night was clear but felt cool after the heat of the dance. Missing the warmth of his body pressed against hers, she was glad when he placed his hand on her lower back. He found a bench for them away from the other couples outside. Attempting to sit down, she gasped at the touch of her legs to the cool bench and Draco took action by pulling her onto his warm lap. Draping her arms around his neck she looked up into the sky as he started to nuzzle into her neck,

"Do you like this?"

"I like you tonight Draco, we'll see if I like you tomorrow."

"You're quite bold tonight Mi. What happened to Miss Innocent?"

"The war changed us all. Life is too short to not go for what you want, and tonight I want you."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her. It had the promise of more, but she felt him holding back. Hermione was not in the mood for slow, gental, timid Draco. She bit his lower lip forcing him to open up for her. This seemed to be all the motivation he needed. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer to him as she tugged on his hair.

A strong surge of passion and lust filled her whole body. This is what was missing from her kisses with Ron! Hell, even her kisses with Krum were not this passionate. Instead of awkward wet kisses, Draco already knew exactly what she needed, like he had read "Hermione: A Kissing Guide" or something. She could already feel a pooling of wetness between her thighs and felt the resurgence of Draco's erection starting to poke into her hip. Pulling slightly back she pressed her forehead into his.

"We should stop Draco. We're going to go a little too far out here and I'd rather not be caught naked in the garden."

"Would you like to go back to the dance? Or back to the dorm? I bet the common room is empty."

"Let's go to the dorm."

Draco pulled back from her upon noticing the common room was filled with a lust that was not their own. Theo was sitting on the couch and Millicent was straddling his thighs. They could not see anything from where they were, luckily, but the couple did not even notice them come in. Holding back a snicker Draco pulled Hermione quickly towards his room.

His room was identical to hers: a large four post bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a door to the bath. The smell of this cologne filled her nose and she gazed at him. While eager to begin, she was unsure if he still felt the same way now that they were not in the garden. Seeing the longing still in his eyes she stopped hesitating pulled him towards the bed and pushed him into his back. His lust became more pronounced as he watched the mermaid scales on her thighs start to spread over his hips.

Pressing her center into his erection, she leaned down to kiss him and felt a muffled moan leave his lips. She smiled as she drew her wand out of her hair and threw up a silencing spell.

"Remove your charms, I want to see you."

Freezing, it was too late to hide her apprehension. As she glanced away, he whispered, "Please."

Her heart skipped a beat as she stood up and waved her wand again. She felt exposed in her tiny shorts and top without the glamour but the lust in eyes did not change. If anything it became more pronounced. She removed all of his as well.

He stood up and faced her kissing her lips, the purple scar on her chest, the scar on her neck, and finally the scar on her left arm. A rush of affection filled her as he kissed each letter as if he was healing her. She felt as if he was apologizing for each time he called her the slur. Each kiss felt as if he was begging her to forgive him for who he was; accept him for who is he was now. They locked eyes as his kissed the final letter. She tugged him closer, pulling his left arm towards her. Staring at the now light grey Dark Mark, she lightly kissed the tattoo. _I forgive you._

The sentiment of their understanding made her feel closer to him, but not close enough, so she gripped his backside eagerly thrusting him toward her. She started to kiss him again, impatient to continue what they had started in the garden. They hastily removed his clothing, until they had the thin fabric of his undergarments between them. Hermione pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock from the fabric that suppressed it. Merlin he had a nice cock.

He reached behind her and untied her top. It fell to the ground and he leaned forward to suck on her right nipple. Arching her back, she grabbed his head to pull him closer as she felt it instantly puckering. He brought his hand up to play with the left one and she moaned in pleasure. It had been so long since she had this, feeling incomplete when she had done it to herself alone.

He moved his hands down her body to pull her shorts down. As he peeled off her shorts, she was reminded of how she chose not to wear knickers. She wondered if he would be pleased at how wet she had become, enjoying the cool air that hit her center.

"Sweet Merlin, I can't wait to be in there."

He pulled her shorts the rest of the way down and ran his hands back up her thighs. He spread her pussy with two fingers.

"Gods that's a pretty pussy. Get on the bed. I want to taste you."

Blushing at his bluntness she was pleased he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She crawled to the middle of the bed and waited for him to approach. He studied her for a moment before pulling her legs apart and burying his face between her thighs. The feel of his tongue pressing heavily on her cunt made her moan. Draco slicked his tongue in and out of her while his thumb massaged her clit

Grasping him by the hair she pulled his face away from her center. "Put your fingers in me. I want to feel you inside me."

"How much do you want it, Granger?"

Winking he put his face back between her thighs and she heard a muffled "Fuck, you taste good..." As she rocked her hips against his lips.

Hermione was grateful that his fingers curved to find her sweet spot, and she could feel her orgasm building. He pushed and stroked hard on it while flicking his tongue on her clit. She screamed out what she hoped was the first orgasm of the night. She could feel her cum start to flow out of her pussy towards her bum until she felt his tongue slick against her to lap it up.

The nerves of her cunt were pulsing and his persistence between her legs was a sensory overload. He pulled him up and started to kiss him, sliding her tongue past his swollen lips. She loved the taste of her pussy combined with his own unique essence. He started to grind into her and she knew he was ready to go, but she was still too sensitive. She pushed against him, guiding him over onto his back.

He obliged and seemingly ready for what she was about to do by the way he put his arms behind his head. He was the picture of calm and collected except for the raging hard-on between his legs. Hermione got between his legs and took his length into her mouth. He was larger than Krum had been and she could not fit the entire thing in her mouth. She moved up and down and used a hand to cover the part she could not manage to engulf with her mouth. Using her other hand to play with his balls she noticed they were starting to pucker, and she did not want it to end so quickly, preferring to feel him filling her between her legs instead.

Pulling her mouth off him, Hermione crawled up his body and straddled his hips. As she was grabbing his cock to position him he grasped her thighs and flipped her onto her back.

He positioned himself over her but instead of putting his cock inside of her, he rubbed it up and down the inside of her lips to lubricate it. Every time he went up he pushed into her clit.

"Draco. Fuck me. Now."

Not needing to tell him twice he slid all the way in until he was fully rooted inside of her, both groaned at the feeling. Instead of fucking her hard, Draco started out by just grinding his hips into hers, pushing his cock deeper inside. It felt like he was filling up every part of her, not just her pussy. She wondered if had had read "Fucking Hermione Granger For Dummies" because she was in ecstasy with him inside her. Feeling him shift his hips, her clit was pushed up against his pelvis. She hitched her breath and moaned in release; her cunt gripping his cock as he groaned "I'm going to cum soon."

"Yes, Draco! Don't stop!" She locked eyes with him as she reached down and started rubbing her clit with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other. Watching him glance down, she could tell she had turned him on even more because he started thrusting into her with a relentless pace. She used her legs to pull him closer to her and he leaned down and kiss her. As she felt his body connected to every part of her's, he give a final thrust and went still inside her. The feel of his cum filling her cunt made her world explode with the strongest orgasm of the night.

Keeping his cock buried in her, he rolled them to the side. "Stay with me?"

"Only if you're this good in the morning."

"That's a promise I can keep."

**A/N**

_Dance and lemons early as requested. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!_


	7. Sox

Hermione woke the next morning with the warm sun on her face and the warmth of Draco wrapped around her. The soreness from the night before was pushed out of her mind by the feel of him stimulating her body. He had one arm under her neck and was using his hand to pull on her nipples. The other arm was wrapped around her waist with that hand buried between her thighs pinching her clit.

She moaned and pushed back into him. "Good morning."

"Promised I'd be good in the morning. This what you had in mind?"

He leaned down and kissed her neck. "It's exactly what I wanted Draco."

Feeling his hand move from her clit to her knee she felt a moment of disappointment until he started to lift her leg over his. Opening herself up to him, she felt his hardness press against her opening as if asking for permission to enter. Ready to feel him inside again, she used her leg to pull him closer until he slipped inside her.

Unlike the night before, Draco kept his thrusts slow. The feeling of fullness she had felt last night didn't compare to this new position. He wasn't going as deep, but he was hitting every nerve ending in her pussy and was sending shock waves of gratification up her spine.

Continuing his slow pace, he returned his fingers to her clit. Arching her back, she reached behind her to grab his hair as she sighed with pleasure.

Feeling him chuckle behind her, "Feel good Granger?"

Turning to glare at him, she clenched her pussy tightly around his cock.

"Fuck" he whimpered.

Winking at him, she pulled his face to closer and kissed him.

He pulled back "Open your eyes- look at our bodies."

Looking down, she saw his pale hands on her tanned skin playing with nipples and pussy. Seeing their combined bodies sent a powerful jolt of lust through her and this time the contraction of her cunt was involuntary.

Her orgasm hit her like the Hogwarts Express at full speed and she spasmed around his cock. He pulled her closer and she felt the pulsing of his climax as he groaned in her ear.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms trying to catch their breath for a few minutes and enjoying the afterglow of sex until Draco's stomach growled.

"Join me in the shower then we can brunch in Hogsmeade."

Getting out of the shower, she realized she only had her shorts, which after how wet she was last night should not be worn, and clamshells to wear. Looking in his wardrobe she grabbed one of Draco's old quidditch shirts so she could walk to her room and change. He must have liked the look of her in nothing but his shirt because he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Leaving Draco's room they ran into Millicent and Theo walking out of his door. Feeling a moment of embarrassment because she was only wearing a shirt, she felt her face turn red. The term 'Walk of Shame' popped into her head but thinking about it she realized she felt no shame, just uncomfortable knowing she didn't have panties on and his shirt only came to mid-thigh.

Theo was giving Draco a shit eating grin "Thanks for changing dates with me last night. Looks like it was lucky for all of us." Winking and wrapping his arm around Millie he continued "We're heading into Hogsmeade to eat, do you two want to come?" Hermione had never seen a smile glowing as bright as Millicent's and grinned at her friend.

Glancing at Draco Hermione nodded. "We were just heading there too. Let me change and we can go."

It was a pleasant walk to the village in the sunshine. Walking a little ahead of the boys with Millicent was such a contrast to walking down with Harry and Ron; they would never have wanted to talk about feelings."So Millie, are you two together now?"

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "We talked about it this morning after we got up. Theo and I have been friends since we were babies and turns out, he's fancied me for years but wasn't comfortable pursuing me with his dad around. He wasn't the nicest of father's. We're not going to do the traditional pure-blood courtship though, they've caused us enough trouble to last a lifetime."

"I'm glad you're both thrilled. I've read about the traditional courtships; they sound stressful."

"They are." Glancing back at the boys to make sure they couldn't hear them, Millie nudged her shoulder. "What about you and Draco, Mi? Obviously you spent the night so are _you_ two together now?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet. I am not sure if I am ready for anything serious and the backlash we'll get from the rest of the school because of who they think we are- '_the Golden Girl and the Death Eater'_ is more than I want to deal with right now. But I definitely want a few repeats of last night!"

After a brunch full of jesting, laughter, and way too many sexual innuendos thanks to Theo, in a small cafe tucked down a side street they decided to walk around the town for a bit.

They were currently looking at cat-kneazle hybrid kittens in the menagerie when Draco came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning back into him she nuzzled her head under his chin and relished that he was this affectionate with her in public. Seeing how he interacted with Pansy when they were younger she assumed he would be standoffish.

"You'd look good holding one of these, perhaps you'd like one as a present?"

She turned around excitedly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I didn't get you anything for your birthday and you are looking at them like you want to take them all home."

"I've been missing my cat Crookshanks. He died right before I went on the run last year." Crooks had been an older cat when she got him and she missed having his companionship. Another cat could never replace him, but she couldn't deny that she wanted another one.

"Well pick one out and I'll get it for you."

She bent over and looked into the enclosure and heard Draco grunt as this accidently pushed her ass right into his cock. Realizing what she had done she wiggled into him a little more feeling him harden. He moved closer and squeezed her hips before stepping slightly watched him look around to see if anyone was looking as he had to adjust his trousers.

"I will get you back for that witch."

"Looking forward to it."

Bending back into the cage, tiny kitten with tufted ears, came bouncing over to her. In contrast to it's black body, it dawned white patches on its paws, chest, and a tiny spot on the end its tail. It looked like it was wearing a tuxedo and reminded her of Saturday morning cartoons with Sylvester and Tweety Bird. It nudged her hand and she picked it up. Three seconds of rubbing noses with the bundle of fur and she was instantly in love. Hermione lifted the kitten higher, "She-" then paused, glancing further under the kitten, "I'm sorry, _he_, is the one."

Draco left her to bond with her kitten while he purchased everything she would need. He thought back to last night and couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had fallen for Hermione after watching her fight his crazy aunt in the final battle. After witnessing what had happened to her in his house, he would have thought she would cower coming face to face with Bellatrix. But instead she had raised her wand and fought. He had seen countless people, the strongest men he knew, snivel and tremble in front of his Aunt Bella, but not Hermione. It was in that moment that he knew he wanted her by his side.

He never thought it would happen though. While he didn't have as much interaction in school with her as he did Potty and Weaslebee, he didn't think she would forgive him for everything that happened in Sixth year, or the times he had been rude to her. A lesser woman would not have. But this woman, she was something special.

He looked back and saw her introducing her familiar to Theo and Millicent. He loved that she fitted in well with his friends. She said she wanted to wait and see where this went, but he was already in deep. Knowing that she accepted not only him, but the people he was closest to made him realize that he was willing to wait as long as she needed him to.

Pulling out his wand, he shrunk down his bags and walked back to his friends. The kitten meowed at him and tried to crawl out of Hermione's grip toward him. "May I?" He put his hands out.

"Of course. Draco, meet Sox."

"Sox? Why did you name him Sox?"

"Because it looks like he's wearing white socks on his feet." She rolled her eyes while grabbing his paws and tugging at them gently. "It's a sweet name."

Draco was surprised to be so enamored with Sox since he had never wanted a cat before. Sox really was adorable. He crawled up Draco's chest and curled up between the crook of his neck and shoulder. He lightly scratched behind his ears and could hear the soft purring from the little guy. _Well damn, I like her and her cat. I really am in deep. _

Draco walked carefully, he could see Hermione grinning at him and her new pet, as they walked out of the shop. They followed Theo and Millie to the next store, Honeydukes, before they headed back to the castle. Draco and Hermione stood outside with Sox instead of going in. Draco was still holding him and Hermione was leaning over and kissing her kitten. She moved closer and kissed him too. "Thank you, he's perfect."

Draco wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her snug against his body, and pressed a kiss on her lips. Not able to get enough of her, he deepened the kiss.

"I'll buy you an entire kneazle family if this is my reward, Granger."

"I think I'd give you a bigger reward if you gave me a whole family, Malfoy. But probably not in the middle of the sidewalk." She leaned in for another kiss though as Theo and Millicent walked up to them.

Draco peeked up at his friends to catch Millie smiling at them, "Ready to head back? Or do I need to hold Sox while you two go at it in the middle of the street?"

"Oh, we get to watch? I need more snacks."

"Shut up Theo!" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

As Draco laughed at the antics of his best friend, both he and Sox were distracted by a sound in the bushes nearby. Not seeing anything amiss, he dismissed it, even though it appeared that Sox kept his eyes trained on the spot a little bit longer.

***A/N**

_I despise long A/N's so, sorry in advance. I put some Draco POV in this chapter. Is that something you liked and want to see more of? Or just keep it from Hermione's POV? Let me know. _

_Thank you to everyone that leaves a review. I never understood why writers asked for them so much until now. They really are the best motivation! I __publicly__ apologize for every story I have read and not left a comment on._

_My next three chapters are completed, but not edited so the wait shouldn't be too long. _


	8. Betrayal

Returning to the castle Draco had insisted on taking all of Sox's things into her room and getting everything set up. Cuddling with her kitten as she watched Draco unshrink the cat supplies she could not help but laugh at the huge cat tower he was currently working on. It was the most elaborate cat playground she had ever seen, an exact replica of Hogwarts. She felt a warmth in her chest at the effort he had put into her birthday present.

"Thank you again for Sox Draco. I love him."

"Willing to _show_ me your thanks instead of telling me?"

"I believe I already did that in Hogsmeade Malfoy. Don't be greedy."

Laughing at her, he moved to sit next to her and started to scratch behind Sox ears. She could feel the deep purring in his throat and she leaned into Draco. They sat in silence for a long time, staring at the new kitty castle, enjoying each others company. It was refreshing to be able to sit with someone who did not need to have every second filled with noise. She loved the Weasley's but after being an only child, sometimes the chaos and noise of the big family was overwhelming. Sitting in the quiet of her room with her cat and Draco, was a balm to her soul.

Turning to her, Draco asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

The idea of waking up in his arms sounded wonderful but she was not sure if she was ready for that level of intimacy yet. Falling asleep after the excursion of intercourse was one thing, but she was still sore after two rounds in as many days. To be with him tonight, just falling asleep next to him, seemed too soon.

"I want to Draco, but not tonight. Will you take a raincheck?"

Seeing the disappointment in his face was almost enough to change her mind. Quickly thinking of a few excuses in case he pushed the issue _I want to sleep with Sox and don't want him confused on which room is his.., I never sleep in a man's bed two nights in a row…_ but he didn't. She was learning that he was a gentleman who respected her boundaries.

"Of course. Anytime you want, Granger."

He did not leave her room and she was pleased with that. Just because she was not committing to an overnight stay did not mean she wanted him to leave so quickly either. They spent the rest of the day in her room playing with Sox and getting to know each other better until dinner time.

* * *

Sitting with Ginny in the Great Hall for dinner that night, they talked about the night before. Ginny was telling her about Michael Corner asking a girl, who turned out to be a man in a witches costume, to dance. Ginny was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

"I didn't see you at the dance Mi, did you decide not to come?"

"Oh, um," giving a little cough "I went, but I only stayed for a little bit." Turning her head pretending to look for more butter so Ginny wouldn't see her blush, she thought quickly. Should she tell Ginny what happened? Normally she would keep something like this to herself, but then again, Millie already knew. "Draco and I left early."

"You and Draco?"

Glancing around to make sure no one heard them, Hermione quickly cast a Muffliato.

"Yes. Turns out he _really_ liked my costume."

Giving her a sly grin, Ginny burst, "You have to tell me _everything._ I want every single detail."

Hermione could feel the blush rising up her cheeks. There was no way she was giving Ginny details. She did not believe in being ashamed of your sex life, but somethings should be kept private. "I am not giving you details Ginny."

"But I tell you everything about Harry."

"And I find it disgusting. Knowing what my brother can do with his tongue is something I never wanted or needed to know. Ever."

Getting a glossy look in her eyes Ginny looked at her "I do miss that tongue."

Dropping her head into her hands, "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

There was a pawing at her chest, and it took her a moment to realize it was Sox, kneading at her chest for attention. Hermione stretched and leaned over to glance at her alarm clock. She groaned to realize that she still had an hour before she had to wake, but her wee beast of a cat had other ideas so she crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.

After getting dressed, she made her way into the common room, fixing herself a bowl of porridge. She found a copy of the the Daily Prophet and luckily she had yet to take a bite of her breakfast because she would have most definitely spit it out on the page. There in large black and white moving print was a picture of Draco holding Sox, as she kissed him. Peering closer she could just make out Millie and Theo in the background. She gripped the paper tight, it had taken up the whole of the front cover with the headline:

**Granger Betrays Potter**

_Looks like the Golden Girl of Gryffindor Tower has fallen into the snake pit, writes Special Correspondence Parvati Patil. Hermione Granger was spotted in Hogsmeade this weekend getting more than a little cozy with Draco Malfoy, convicted Death Eater. _

_Mr. Malfoy was seen cuddling up to Miss Granger while buying her the kitten, pictured above, before they took their displays of affection onto the High Street for all to witness. _

_There was unspoken disgust as passers by witnessed the couple consorting with two other convicted Death Eaters; Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode, daughter of known Death Eater Wesley Bulstrode. All three of whom had slithered their way back into Hogwarts as part of the Ministry's rehabilitation program, which apparently, sways followers of Voldemort to convert their radical blood purity ideology._

_Having been her roommate for six years, I can confirm she spent more than one night crying over the malicious Malfoy's harsh words. As well as the time he cursed her with teeth so large they grew past her chin and she was contained in the hospital wing for weeks on end._

_So, how did the so called "The Brightest Witch of Her Age" manage to go from fighting against the late Lord Voldemort to kissing one of his most devoted followers? The very follower that allowed vicious Death Eaters to penetrate the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before the murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And all in just a few short months._

_As previously reported in this paper, Miss Granger does have a habit of loving and leaving famous wizards. Her list of ex-lovers reads like a 'who's who' of the Wizarding World: Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, and as of this morning Harry Potter._

_Is Mr. Malfoy, heir to the largest fortune in Britain, her next victim? How will The Boy Who Loved and Apparently Lost deal with this most recent heartache? _

_. _

As if from a distance she heard Millicent ask, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Glancing up, she stood and started to frantically pace the room, trying, unsuccessfully, to calm down so she could answer. The sudden and brash betrayal of Parvati, struck her with silence. Rita Skeeter appeared as a humanitarian compared to this.

_Parvati knows me, we were roommates for six years for Merlin's sake. How could she print these lies? When was I dating all these men? I was the one being teased by Lavender in our dorm room for being 'Virgin Princess trapped in the tower!' And accusing me of sleeping with Remus? _

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Hermione was gasping, trying to get words to leave her mouth, but they just wouldn't make it past her throat. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, but instead of speaking she felt of burst of anger and the bowl of Draco's apples on the table shattered. _Fuck a duck, it's been a long time since I've had an episode of accidental magic._

Taking a slight step back, Millicent attempted to settle her, "Mi, you're kind of scary right now. Can you use your words?"

Deciding it was safer to keep her mouth closed for the time being, Hermione nodded to the paper still sitting on the table. As Millie read the article, Hermione continued to pace. Everytime she looked at Millie, her friends face grew redder and her nostrils flaring. Knowing she was getting upset on her behalf was oddly calming.

Millicent looked up and was practically breathing fire. "That fucking bitch! I am going to kick her arse. Actually, what was that hex you used on that girl in fifth year- you know, the 'SNEAK'- teach me that! I am going to hex 'CUNT' across her face!" Millie threw the paper to the other side of the table. "After what they said she did to Rita, I knew she was a hag, but no one attacks my friend and gets away with it."

Confused, Hermione sat across from her friend, "Rita? What are you talking about? I thought she was killed in the final battle?"

"Oh she was killed all alright," Millicent leaned forward, "but not in battle. Pansy saw Rita in the castle that night. Pansy was hiding in an alcove in the Entrance Hall, not fighting, and Rita was in the same one in her beetle form. When something big would happen, Rita would scurry out, transform, use her Quick-Quotes Quill, take a picture, change back, and scurry back to her hiding place.

"Well, my dad was fighting Parvati right next to Greyback when he killed Lavender. Someone he couldn't see had hit him with the Petrificus Totalus so he couldn't move. He saw Rita appear, take the picture and some notes right? As soon as she changed back into a beetle, Parvati stepped on her and dug her heel in, hard. So then, like any animagus, she reverts to her normal self and Parvati takes her bag with the camera and everything and hits it with a Reducto."

Staring open mouthed at Millicent, Hermione was in shock. _Could Parvati have done that?_ Lavender was her best friend and no one knew better than Hermione the lengths one would go to protect their friends.

"But wait, why haven't I heard about this? Didn't your dad or Pansy tell the Prophet? That would be front page news- well maybe not the day after the battle- but a few days after it would be."

"And who was going to believe two marked Death Eaters when they said one of Harry Potter's ex-girlfriends killed Rita?"

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"A few days after the battle she went to the Prophet and asked for Rita's job. She claimed she dated Harry and that is why they went to the Yule Ball together. Plus, being friends with you and Ron, she could get insider information that even Rita couldn't get. She was welcomed with open arms. She was always a gossip in school so it seems like a perfect fit for her."

"What's a perfect fit and for whom?" Theo asked.

Turning around, the girls saw Draco and Theo walk into the room for breakfast. Sharing a look with Millicent, Hermione pushed the paper towards the boys.

In the corner of her eye she saw something flicker at the window. Opening it, she let in a large white eagle owl that was carrying a letter. He had a silver band on his leg with his name "Thuban." _Only Draco would name his owl after a star in his own constellation. _She removed the letter and Thuban flew to the table so he could eat some of Draco's bacon.

Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's fists hitting the table. "HOW DARE SHE!" Thuban screeched, clipped Draco with his wing and flew out through the open window. "THAT-"

"Cunt-faced bitch?" Millie added helpfully.

Theo was still staring at the paper before looking at Hermione, "When did you date Professor Lupin?"

"I didn't date- You know what? I will talk to Harry and we will have a statement to the Prophet by tonight for them to run. I am sure he will be here by lunch to talk about it."

"Wait," Draco looked at her sharply "why are you making a statement with Potter. You aren't actually together are you? I thought he was with Ginny."

"Yes Draco, we've been together for years, I just thought it would be fun to shag you last night." Draco stared at her in horror. "Sorry, that was rude of me. No I am not with Harry, nor have I ever been with him. Harry is my best friend, my brother really. We'll make the statement together because she is saying we just broke up."

"Can I still kick Patil's arse?" Millicent looked around.

"Only if I can watch," Theo winked at her. "I kind of like seeing you riled up like this."

"You cannot kick her arse Millie. I don't need you breaking your parole over that bint." Draco looked at her sternly.

"Can I at least send her a cursed letter?" Looking around, Millie focused on Hermione, "I think making her into a cunt face is a great idea. Please hex some parchment for me?"

Hermione watched as Draco tried to keep a straight face, "A statement to the Prophet will work for now. If she continues, then we will let the barristers deal with her."

"That's not as much fun." Millie sighed before standing, grabbing Theo by the hand and leaving the room.

Looking at the thick parchment in his hand, Hermione asked "Draco, who sent you a letter?"

* * *

Recognizing the handwriting on the outside of the scroll he sighed internally. _Well, at least it's not from father._

"My mother"

"Oh."

He really was not in the mood to read the letter, he knew she had seen the article and it probably contained remarks about how a pure-blood should act in public. Etiquette lessons were always easier to deal with on a full stomach, but seeing the curiosity on Hermione's face he opened the letter.

_My Dearest Son, _

_I see that you are enjoying your return to school as well as the company of Miss Granger. My sole wish for you is for your happiness. If she bring you joy my love, I am delighted for you. If you are serious in your affections, I should like to meet you both for tea in Hogsmeade soon. _

_As you know, the cleansing at the manor is continuously interrupting my daily schedule, but we are almost finished. I found a sensible use for the drawing room and have turned it into a conservatory. I have already filled it with trees and plants from the property in Fiji which is a nice for your father. As you can imagine, his temperament under house arrest has had it's challenges._

_Please do not make your mother wait too long for a response about meeting for tea, _

_Your loving Mother _

Below his mother's signature was another letter with his father's impeccable, tight handwriting. _For the love of Merlin, he sent one with mother's. Sneaky Slytherin._

_Son, _

_I commend your efforts of being photographed with Miss Granger, even if you were too free with your affections towards her. I know you are with her to improve your, and our family's, image and I commend you on doing what it takes to achieve that goal._

_I implore you not to get attached to her. She is of lower birth than you and no matter the face we show to the world, our bloodline must remain pure. Have your little dalliance now, but remember your responsibility to your family. _

_Father_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before he read his father's letter again. The second time through did not make it any better. _Salazar help me; it's like he learned nothing from the war. _

Following his father's advice was instilled in him since birth. Ever since he could remember he wanted to be just like Lucius Malfoy- the most envied man in Magical Britain. Hell, he even had matching robes and a mini suitcase and would go to the Ministry with him when he was five years old.

After the cock-up that was the last few years, he no longer wanted to be that man. While Lucius had a few traits he still admired such as an endearing husband, and a reliable father, but Draco found too many faults in him that would not bode well in this social climate. Draco wanted to be his own man.

Looking at the beautiful witch before him,

"Hermione, how do you feel about having tea with my mother?"

**A/N**

_All the thanks in the universe to my Alpha wolf Witches-Britches. She attacked my original chapter like Snape attacks one of Harry's essays and made it 1000x better. You are my queen!_

_Thanks for every review! They feed my hungry muse!_


	9. Special Edition

Daily Prophet Special Edition

From Barnabas Cuffe

Editor-in-Chief

Potter to Patil:

Stop Printing Lies

Here at the Daily Prophet, I have always given my Special Correspondents, such as Miss Parvati Patil free reign to print stories that the are of special interest to the public. All background, and fact checking falls solely on their shoulders.

When Miss Patil came to me after the tragic death of our beloved Rita in the Final Battle, she spun a tale of integrity, open mindedness, and of a close relationship with the Golden Trio. After receiving the following letters, I can now see that she was as honest in her interview as she was in the article we printed in this morning's Prophet.

Harry J. Potter

Order of Merlin, First Class

Auror Department

Ministry of Magic

London

21 Sep 1998

Barnabas Cuffe

Editor-In-Chief

Daily Prophet

Diagon Alley

London

Barnabas,

This letter is in reference to the article, "Granger Betrays Potter" printed in the Daily Prophet this morning. I am highly disappointed that this article was allowed to be printed. Not only is it full of untruths about one of our country's greatest war heroes, Hermione Granger, it also calls into question one of our newest Ministry programs- one that I personally worked hard to have instated.

It is clear from the tone of her article, Miss Patil is calling into question the Ministry's efforts as to the effectiveness of the new Rehabilitation Program. This program was meticulously designed by a highly qualified committee, consisting of myself, Minister Shacklebolt, Headmistress McGonagall, and Andromeda Tonks. If you and your team are not aware, we ran a series of articles in the Quibbler that detailed our qualifications, mission statement, objectives, timeline, and projected results. Let me provide you with a summary, our goal was to design a program from a pure-blood point of view that would teach children of blood purists about Muggles and Muggle-borns and highlight the similarities between all of us as humans. The program began with classes this summer and is continuing during the school year, twice weekly, and being taught by Mrs. Tonks. Being raised in an aristocratic blood purist home, she is able to relate to the students in a way others would struggle. Headmistress McGonagall has already seen a 75% decrease in detentions and loss of house points due to blood status bullying versus the last five years (excluding the '97- '98 year where this was not tracked). These numbers prove the program is working and therefore should not be jested about or demeaned by Miss Patil.

Lastly, on the subject of Hermione Granger's character, she is a fierce friend that has stood by my side since I was eleven years old, and helped me face and defeat Voldemort everytime. Instead of focusing on all of the sacrifices Hermione made over the years to ensure I was able to face Voldemort at the Final Battle, Miss Patil decided to try to paint her as a scarlet woman who's only focus was men. Because she was my friend Hermione faced a Cerberus, unknown poisons, Devil's Snare, a dragon, and the Forbidden Forest- in our first year alone.

Like myself, Hermione fought and watched many of her friends die, in a war against blood prejudice. So when she went back to Hogwarts and was asked to live with three ex-Death Eaters, she showed them that she was willing to live the life she had fought for. She listened to what they had to say and together they decided to move past the differences they had before and start fresh.

They are a great example of what we should all be doing. Giving people the chance to change and making our world a better place to live. And instead of promoting the progress we have made- the progress we fought for- Miss Patil and the Prophet are trying to profit from her private life. I expect a full retraction on this matter and if any additional libelous claims are made against Miss Granger, you will be contacted by my Barrister.

Your attention to this matter is greatly appreciated,

Harry J. Potter

Andromeda B. Tonks

Rehabilitation Specialist

Blood Prejudice Rehabilitation Committee

Ministry of Magic

London

21 Sep 1998

Barnabas Cuffe

Editor-In-Chief

Daily Prophet

Diagon Alley

London

Mr. Cuffe,

Let me state that I am disgusted by Miss Patil's article that was published yesterday. How dare you allow an article to be printed that suggests Hermione Granger and my late son-in-law were ever engaged in such a scandalous affair. Miss Granger has always been an O student, while working diligently during the war.

Remus Lupin not only sacrificed his younger years as a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the first war, he also gave up most of his thirties fighting against the Dark in the second war until making the ultimate sacrifice, along with his wife, my daughter, in the Final Battle.

In addition, if any research had been done before the article had gone to print, you would have known the Rehabilitation program is not 'apparently sway[ing] followers… to convert their radical blood purity ideology.' We, the committee, and the students are working hard to overcome the conditioning of hatred that is instilled towards Muggles and Muggle-borns since birth. Every student has been making great strides in their rehabilitation, and the numbers prove this.

I am looking forward to reading your full retraction to the article in the next printed copy of the Daily Prophet so legal action does not need to be taken.

A.B. Tonks

When I reached out to Miss Granger on the article, she said she will not make it a habit to comment on stories about her personal life. Confirming that her and Mr. Malfoy are indeed friends.

Although she would not comment further on her personal life, she did have more to say on the Ministry's Rehabilitation Program."I think it is a tremendous program. I have had many discussions with Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Tonks, and students in the program and they all agree the changes put in place by the committee have been instrumental in helping them overcome the social conditioning of their upbringing. They feel, and I agree, that is was very magnanimous of Minister Shacklebolt to give them the opportunity to change instead of sending them to Azkaban."

The Daily Prophet issues a personal apology to anyone offended by the article by Miss Patil printed in this morning's paper. Please be assured that Miss Patil employment has been terminated effective immediately.

* * *

A/N:

I wasn't planning on writing any reaction from Harry to the Prophet, but you asked for it so here it is. I am still editing the next chapter so hopefully this holds you over until it is done.

I apologize for any formatting issues... Ao3 is fine, but FFn is having issues.

Let me know what you think!


	10. Tea

It had been over a month since Parvati's article had come out and she was relieved the whispering in the hallways when she went anywhere with Draco had finally lessened. As always, people find something else to gossip about when you attend school with hormone riddled teenagers. Hermione did not tend to listen gossip but the latest scandal seemed to include a few Hufflepuff Seventh years, an expired lust potion, and something from Greenhouse Three.

Walking into the Great Hall for lunch on Friday 30 October, Hermione sat next to Ginny and sighed. She had just finished her last class of the day, Herbology, and was ready for the weekend. Even without having to help Ron and Harry with homework this year, she was worn out.

"I swear dragon dung smells worse everyday. We were planting today and I almost threw up on Neville." Hermione frowned as Ginny snickered at her.

Scooping some chicken stew into her bowl she looked across the Great Hall, made eye contact with Draco, and smiled. They had been spending more and more time together since her birthday weekend. While they had been snogging and engaging in a lot of above clothes petting, they had not taken it any further. Realizing her feelings were growing deeper each day she wanted to see if they could have a real relationship and had asked that they not have sex again until she was ready.

Ginny must have noticed when she interrupted the moment suggesting, "Harry said Draco is coming with us to Grimmauld Place for the weekend?" Ginny raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"He is. We thought it would be nice to get out of the castle for the weekend, and his mum wants to have tea with us on Sunday."

"Tea with Narcissa Malfoy? Mi, is your relationship that serious?"

"Harry has tea with her twice a month. Do you think he's dating Draco?"

"Well, he didn't shag the ferret and you did."

"Touché. We have been getting to know each other better as you know. I really like him Ginny. I'm ready for more. I just need to find the right way to tell him."

"I'm sure if you just get down on your knees, open your mouth and -"

"Ginny Weasley! What would your mother say?"

* * *

Apparating to Grimmauld Place, Hermione held Draco back as Ginny flung open the door, half tackled Harry, hollered a quick "don't forget silencing charms!" and pulled him up the stairs. Ginny was exactly the kind of girl Harry needed in his life, someone that was unafraid to show how much she loved him and Hermione could not be happier for him. She did not know anyone who deserved to be loved more than Harry.

Smiling at Draco "We'll see them tomorrow. I'll show you to our room."

"Our room?" The sly smile on his face as he pulled her closer made her heart, and stomach clench. "I thought you weren't ready for that yet."

_No time like the present_. "I'm ready Draco. For all of it. Sleeping together, _sleeping together_, all of it."

The smile slid off his face as she stared at her, blank faced and silent. Insecurity started to creep in. _What if he doesn't want that anymore? Did I just make an arse of myself?_ Clearing her throat, "If you're still interested that is."

"I'm interested. Bedroom. Now."

Pulling him up the stairs and into her room she threw up a silencing charm, tossed her wand and bag on the chair, and eagerly turned to him. As she began to pull her jumper off,he grabbed her wrists.

"That's my job" he growled.

Grasping her by the hips he pulled her into him and pressed his mouth to hers. Within seconds he was pressing his tongue against her lips to deepen the kiss. The press of his body against her, his desire for her, her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He moved his hands up and twisted them into her hair as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

Being with Draco, even if it was just kissing, always filled Hermione with desire and left her knickers soaked but she knew tonight would be different. Sex with him last time had been a wonderful, but beyond the emotional healing at the beginning, it had only been passion, lust, and desire. Tonight would be different because, while she still all of the same emotions, she was adding her deeper feelings for him. It would be so much more than a (hopefully) great shag.

She did not love him, not yet. She knew she would get there, and soon. With the exception of Harry, she had never been able to open up to anyone the way she could to Draco. He had seen her at her lowest- tortured, soiled, emaciated, not to mention her buck teeth- and looked past that to see who she was today Sometimes surprised her that this man, her one time bully, was now so important to her.

Moving her hands from his waist to his chest she pushed slightly back from him. They were both breathing hard as he locked eyes on her. Giving him a wink, she pulled her shirt over her head and started unbuttoning her jeans. Getting the hint, he was naked in record time.

She took in the sight of him in front of her. His broad shoulders and slim hips with his large erection standing proud, he was gorgeous specimen of a man. Standing with him in her room- her safe space, she realized that Draco had become a mental safe space for her. Someone she could be herself around, no glamours, no pressure to be anything but Hermione. In nothing but her knickers, Hermione felt a sense of freedom and sexuality.

Walking towards him swinging her hips saucily, she lapped one arm around his shoulders and wrapped her fingers around his erection, palm silking up the length of him causing him to moan into her kiss. - Gliding her other hand down to his chest for balance as she kneeled down in front of him. Peeking up at him, watching his adam's apple bob from expectation, she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his cock.

Listening to him moan as he watched her, she couldn't help but smile. She had a momentary thought, a sick satisfaction of experiencing Draco "I'm better than everyone" Malfoy's cock twitching against him her lips. Knowing he was surrendering to the caress of her mouth on him made her a sense of empowerment. Bracing one and on his thigh, she moved the other one to fondle his bollocks. Testing her control over him she slid the pad of her middle finger farther back to lightly press on his perineum.

She felt his knees go weak and he grabbed her by the head to stay upright. Looking up into his face she winked at him and used the tip of her tongue to lick his dick hole. Catching her off guard, he quickly stepped back, grabber her arm, and pulled her off his dick and into a standing position.

"Merlin woman. On the bed."

Crawling onto the bed, she had not gone more than a foot when he grabbed the back of her knickers to stop her from moving. Leaning down he gently bit her bum.

"Take these off first."

Sliding out of them, she moved to the top of the bed, anxiously waiting for him to join her. He was standing at the foot of the bed gazing at her and absentmindedly rubbing his dick. Feeling frisky she bent one knee and let it fall to the side, opening herself to him.

Eyes locking onto her center his stroking started to speed up. Hermione reached down and spread her folds open with two fingers, using the fingers on her other hand to distribute her slickness. As she started to dip her fingers into herself, Draco crawled into the bed and laid between her thighs.

"Show me how you cum."

Flush spread from her face down in bashfulness, and from her center up in desireas she sank two fingers into her quim. Continuing to stroke them in and out she moved her other hand to rub her clit. The effect of her wanton display for him had her pushed all thoughts of self consciousness away. Watching his hooded eyes she could not hold on any longer and keened out her orgasm.

Giving her a wicked smile Draco moved up her body and kissed her.

"That, was hot as hell Granger." he breathed in her ear.

Making his way back down he stopped to knead her breasts.

"Ouch!"

Immediately pulling his hands back, "What's wrong?"

"My breasts are really tender today."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on each one. Alternating between open mouth kisses and light licks of his tongue, he made his way down her body before opening her thighs wider.

Breathing in deeply he looked at her, "I can't wait to taste you again."

His words combined with his breath against her clit sent a rush of hunger down her spine and she felt herself a renewed flood of arousal between her thighs. Planting her feet on the bed she tilted her hips towards his mouth in invitation. Six weeks without his tongue on her was long enough to wait.

"Impatient Mi?"

"Very."

Smirking at her he lightly flicked his tongue once against her clit then pulled back. That bastard. Gnarling at him, she pulled his head up, looked him in the eyes, "Lick me. Now." and pushed his head back down.

This man seemed to extract a very sexually demanding side of her that she did not know existed. The experience of letting her body, instead of her mind, be in control, was peaceful. A complete juxtaposition to the physical fervor she felt.

Not hesitating, Draco wrapped his lips around her pulsing clit, sucked hard and dabbed his tongue against it. The feeling was so intense her back arched, she grabbed onto his hair and hissed "fuck" as she tried to pull him even closer by wrapping her legs around his head. The awareness of him sliding his fingers into her and rub on her G-spot made her go cross-eyed, but nothing prepared her for the pleasure of a finger lightly pressing against her anus.

Stars filled her eyes and she wailed as she orgasmed all over his face. The sound caught her off guard, never experiencing anything that intense before. Lifting his head up, Draco looked at her almost like her was checking to make sure he hadn't injured her. Not able to form a coherent thought, let alone actual words, she patted the bed next to her.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, she rolled on her side to look at him. This man took her to levels she'd never encountered before. Why had she wasted six weeks of THAT just to 'get to know you better?' _I could have been getting to know him between orgasms._

"Merlin, Draco. That was… just…"

"Is the great Hermione Granger speechless?" He raised an eyebrow, "We must celebrate."

"Well, there's a party in my pants and you're invited" Hermione giggled.

"What about your pants?"

Shrugging she answered, "Nothing. Muggle expression."

"Ready for more?"

Looking down his body, she saw the downtime since her last orgasm had left him half hard and enjoyed knowing that she would be able to get him ready for her again. Pushing him over onto his back, she crawled between his legs and placed his dick in her mouth. Sucking deeply on the head then using her tongue to move down his shaft until she felt him grow hard in her mouth. Lifting up, she kissed her way up his body to his lips, moved her legs on either side of his hips and slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

"So tight and wet."

He was not exaggerating. She could perceive how much tighter she was with swelling from the excess blood flow to her pussy. Bouncing on him, she could feel and hear just how wet she was, wetter than she had ever been before Completely unashamed with how much he turned her on, she leaned down, her lips touching his ears and whispered,

"Only for you Draco. Harder."

Flipping her over with surprising speed her pulled all the way out before slamming himself back in. The pressure of him ramming into her cervix was equal parts pain and pleasure and she was not sure if she should beg him to stop and demand he never stop. The ability to speak had left her again and she was making noises unrecognizable from herself. Grabbing his arse with her hands she tried to pull him as deep as possible.

His thrusts became more erratic the longer he fucked her. Hoping that the trick he used on her earlier would also work on him, she moved one hand and pressed her index finger against his anus. Just as she was pushing against him, he moved and her finger slipped in. Roaring out, he buried himself into her and she could feel his cock pulse with each shot of cum he filled her with.

* * *

As Hermione was in the shower getting ready for tea with Draco and Narcissa, she thought about Halloween the day before. The four of them had spent the day in the drawing room talking, laughing, and getting to know each other better; only leaving when they went to pick up take out. Hermione had confided her affection for Draco to Harry while they made breakfast that morning and she could tell he was making every effort to put the past behind them.

Suddenly feeling arms around her, she jumped, spun around and was milliseconds from punching Draco in the face before he caught her wrists.

"No repeats of Third year. I don't need to show up to tea with a broken nose."

"Then don't sneak up on me in the shower, git." Turning back around, she could not help lean into the warmth of his body behind her. Knowing she was about to meet Narcissa Malfoy, nerves were racking her body and tactility his arms around her was calming.

Kissing her temple he squeezed her tighter, "She will love you. You are smart, beautiful, brave, and you adore me; you'll have so much in common."

"I adore you, do I?" Glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

He lightly smacked her arse, "Yes, you do. Now hurry up so we aren't late."

* * *

They were having tea where she felt most relaxed, in Harry's library. Hermione was not ready to be at Malfoy Manor quite yet, and she did not want to have her first meeting with Mrs. Malfoy splashed across the Daily Prophet so anywhere public was out. Many hours were spent over the last few days debating what to wear to tea. Harry told her to wear what she was the most comfortable in and said he always wore jeans and a t-shirt. Easy for you, you're not dating her son. Finally settling on grey jeans and a deep purple blouse, she was ready.

Walking into the library she saw Ginny and Harry talking to Draco. "Are you two staying for tea?"

Harry answered her "No, I just wanted to say hello to Narcissa before we go to the Burrow. Plus, I've told her a lot about Ginny and I want to introduce them."

Kreacher came into the room, "The last mistress of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black has arrived. Kreacher serve the tea now."

Gulping as Harry thanked Kreacher, Hermione stood._ I can do this, deep breaths._ Draco squeezed her hand as Harry went to usher Mrs. Malfoy into the library.

She walked into the room in the room wearing a long sleeved navy blue cashmere dress with high heels, a strand of pearls, and her blonde hair hung perfectly. Glancing at her own outfit, Hermione felt a stab of insecurity at her looks and outfit compared to Mrs. Malfoy until she remembered Draco had chosen her for who she was, not how much like his mother she was.

"Hello Mother." Draco walked towards his mum and kissed her cheek. She held him by the shoulders for a few seconds to look him over. Hermione could sense the love she had for her son radiating off her. Remembering that this was the woman who had lied to Voldemort in the hopes of seeing her son alive again made Hermione feel better. If she was willing to face death for her son, surely she was willing to accept a Muggle-born if it made him happy.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. It is nice to officially meet you."

"Please, call me Narcissa. Draco tells me you are quite close and I see no need to be formal with each other."

Seeing Draco smile beside his mother made her relax even more, "Please call me Hermione then."

Kreacher interrupted them by bringing in the tea and Harry took the distraction to introduce Ginny and set up their next tea date before the two of them left for the Burrow. Narcissa looked around the room as she took her seat.

"Harry mentioned he had renovated the house, but I didn't expect it to look so different than it did when I came here as a child. This room is very well done."

Feeling a boost in her pride "Thank you. Harry let me design this room as I spend more time in here than anyone else. I was very happy with how it turned out."

The conversation continued with ease and Hermione could not help but feel better about her relationship with Draco. She knew Lucius would most likely never accept her, but she could tell Narcissa was making a real effort. Knowing how close Draco and his mother were, Hermione could not help but be grateful that she was willing to see past her blood status and be polite.

As they were finishing up their visit, Narcissa turned to her with a serious look on her face. Hermione swallowed past the lump in her throat. She prepared for a lecture on her manners or worse, Narcissa could tell her she could not see Draco anymore.

She was just starting her inner arguments when Narcissa asked, "Would you like to spend part of your Christmas Break at Malfoy Manor?"

Not knowing what came over her, "Sure, I would love to."

* * *

**A/N: **_As always, thank you to my Alpha wolfy for being the best!_

_Let me know what you think!_


	11. Demon

November passed in a blur of classes, homework, late nights with Draco, girl talk with her roommates, and all the snuggles in the world from Sox.

December brought colder weather, but Hermione had never felt better. Her body was finally used to eating on a normal basis again. She was not getting sick as often after meals, _thank goodness, _and she was slowly starting to gain weight.

The second week of December she had gone to the hospital wing to refill her vitamin potion supply and Madam Pomfrey had checked her weight and vitamin levels. She was still about a stone less than she should be, but she was gaining at a nice, healthy rate.

With one week left in term, she was becoming increasingly nervous about spending part of the holiday at Malfoy Manor. She was pretty sure she could handle returning to the place of her torture. _If I can return to the place I watched my friends die, I can return to the place I survived._ It was the thought of spending that much time with Lucius Malfoy, especially after the letter he had sent Draco.

After tea with Narcissa they had exchanged a few owls and were slowly building a relationship. She really was a lot nicer than Hermione had expected. They found common ground discussing Ancient Runes, Charms, and their favorite subject: Draco.

"Draco, are you sure your mother is okay with with us bringing Sox to the Manor for all three weeks?"

They were currently cuddling in one of the window seats under a fluffy blanket, with said cat on their laps, watching the snow fall. Being wrapped in Draco's arms was her new favourite place to be.

"I'm sure. Besides, we'll be in my wing of the Manor for the most part and Sox likes to stay close to us."

"Mrow." They both looked down at once at Sox's purring.

"See Mi, Sox is agreeing with me."

"How many times do I have to tell you Draco? The cat is not talking to you."

"Hmmph."

_Merlin I love this man. Cat! I love this cat! Not man, cat!_

* * *

The first day of the holidays arrived and after finishing her morning routine, Hermione made her way into the common room and saw Draco sitting alone on the couch reading.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They've already left. It's half nine. I was going to come wake you if you didn't come out soon "

Glancing outside she noticed that it was indeed light already, "I can't believe I slept so late. End of term exams wore me out I guess."

"Come sit with me," he patted the seat next to him.

Sitting down, she snuggled closer as he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. They'd been together three months, but every time he did this her heart melted.

"Ginny stopped by while you were sleeping, but she was eager to see Harry so she left."

"So," slipping a hand up his thigh "all of our roommates, and anyone else that might stop by, have left the castle?"

"Just what are you implying Miss Granger?"

"I'm not _implying_ anything Mr. Malfoy. I'm suggesting we take advantage of the opportunity before us."

"Merlin, I love you witch."

There was a stunning silence except the crackling of the fire that now seemed louder than usual. Based on the terrified look on his face, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. But she couldn't just ignore it, it was out there now- she had to say something. But what do you say to something like that?

She had thought about it of course. How could you not think about it? She knew she loved her parents, but what she felt for Draco was nothing like that. She loved Harry and Ron, but her feelings for Draco were so different, so much more. The boys were her brothers, steady unmoving pillars, always there to support her through the storms of life. Draco was the comfy chair, soft blanket, warm fire, and good book you had with you to ride out the storm. This was something she had never experienced before, it was-

"I love you too."

"Really?"

Searching his eyes, she nodded, "Really."

He stood from the couch and picked her up. Kissing her fiercely he moved them to the rug in front of the fire. Setting her down, she thought he'd continue with the same urgency he'd kissed her with. Instead he paused and looked at her before gently kissing her.

Instead of the hurried shagging they normally engaged in, they took their time and made slow love in the glow of the fire. They didn't speak much, instead Hermione expressed her newly realized feelings for Draco in each squeeze of her pussy around his cock, each stroke of her hand in his hair, and with each gentle kiss they shared. Exhausted, they laid wrapped in each other's arms, Draco wandlessly summoned a blanket to cover them as the l he pulled her tighter against him.

"I'm going to miss you Mi."

"It's only for a three days Draco. You need to spend some time with your parents before I get there."

They had decided to spend the first few days apart, Draco at home and Hermione at Harry's, before she joined him at the Manor on the twenty second. She would stay until Christmas Eve before leaving to join the Weasley's. Draco would be coming over for a few days on Boxing Day before they returned to spend the rest of the holiday at the Manor.

"I think I'll miss Sox while you're at the Manor more than I'll miss you." Giggling she kissed him before jumping up as he chased her to her room where they shared a shower.

* * *

The three days without Draco seemed to drag on. Normally she loved being at Grimmauld Place, but evidently Harry and Ginny had two months of shagging to catch up on and since Ron was working she was alone most of the time.

Draco would be coming to pick her up in a few hours via Floo so she didn't have to walk down their long driveway. Harry had finally unlocked their Floo after realizing it was easier to get to the Ministry in bad weather. The list of people that had been given the location of the house was still very small. Just the four of them, Draco, and Narcissa. Harry would have allowed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but Ron was adamant that his mom not be allowed to drop in whenever she wanted. While he would love her to bring by meals, he knew she would stop by while he was entertaining women and that wouldn't do.

When Draco stepped through the library fireplace Hermione couldn't help the smile that split her face. She mad missed him a lot more than she thought she would.

Walking forward, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Hardly pulling back, she could still feel his lips against hers "I have missed you, Mi. Are you sure it was only three days?"

"I missed you too."

Kissing him one more time before reaching down to grab her bag, which he then took from her, "How is Sox? Did he miss me too?"

"I love that cat. He has been terrorizing my father the entire time. The first time I let him out of his carrier, he ran straight for him, scrambled up his leg, and started attacking his hair." Draco could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. "It is a good thing he is still wearing the magic suppressor bracelet because he was yelling every hex he knows at Sox."

"I wish I could have been there to see it. Please tell me you have a pensieve so I can watch it?"

Laughing he took her hand and led her to the Floo. "We'll have to go together the first time so I can take you through the wards. Are you ready?"

Instead of answering she handled him the Floo powder. _Ready as I'll ever be._

* * *

Hermione and Draco stepped through the Floo into an explosion of noise and to see that the normally composed Lucius Malfoy was red in the face, hair disheveled.

"NARCISSA! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH CAT!" Brandishing his walking stick at his wife, "It chewed on my walking stick. My _walking stick_! Are you listening to me?

Narcissa gave him a placating smile as she walked up behind him to fix his robes, "Calm down dear, I can fix it."

"That's not the _point_! The damn thing is a menace and as wild and unrefined as a Mudblood!"

It took every ounce of control Hermione had to keep a straight face at Lucius' temper tantrum and she heard Draco mutter 'Merlin" as they stepped out of the fireplace. The word 'Mudblood' had stopped offending her long ago, now it was just a word.

"Hello Father, Mother."

"MROW!" Sox came running into the room at the sound of Draco's voice. Leaning down she picked him up and felt him purring as she scratched his ears.

"Have you been being mean to Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered to her kitten. Sox stopped purring, looked at Lucius and hissed loudly.

"What is wrong with that thing? It is a terror." Lucius looked like he wanted to Avada her sweet kitten.

"Nothing is wrong with him, he is very well behaved." _But they do say Kneazles are a great judge of character. Maybe there is something wrong with you, Mr. Malfoy?_ She heard Draco cover up his snort of laughter with a cough.

With a wave of her wand she repaired his walking stick. "There you go Mr. Malfoy, good as new."

She watched as Narcissa moved closer to him and lightly tapped his hand with a finger. Briefly closing his eyes as if to gather himself, he fixed his posture. "Ms. Granger... Welcome to our home..."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Hello Narcissa, it is nice to see you again."

"Hello dear. We are looking forward to having you stay with us. Draco, why don't you show Hermione to her room?"

* * *

Walking up the Grand Staircase, they went to the left side of the landing and to head towards Draco's wing of the Manor. As they came closer to end of a long hallway, Hermione noticed they were walking past bedrooms that were devoid of personal items, she assumed they were guest bedrooms and she remembered what Narcissa had said downstairs about her having her own room. "Are we not sharing a room?"

"We are. Father would not approve so Mother and I decided it is better to let him think you are staying in a guest room to keep the peace."

"He wouldn't approve because it isn't 'proper' or because I'm Muggle-born?"

"With him, it is both. But what I do in my wing is my business, it would be different if I was still living in their wing. Over here, I am the master of my domain."

"Well lead on, Master."

"I like the sound of that Granger. Maybe we can do a little BDSM later?"

"Only if I am the one holding the paddle, Malfoy. I seem to remember you liked it when I hit you."

"I did not like it. You broke my nose."

They came to a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway, that were a beautiful eggshell color. She noticed the Draco constellation was inlaid with diamonds into each handle. He opened both doors and stepped aside as if to present the room to her.

The room opened up to a sitting area to the left with a dark brown leather couch and two matching oversized armchairs. They were facing a wall that cut three quarters of the way into the middle of the room with a fireplace in the middle and built in, floor to ceiling bookshelves on either side. The walls were a darker beige color that was a nice contrast with the white ceiling and built-ins, as well as the light beige bricks around the fireplace.

To the right on the other side of the partial wall was a large bed, the head and footboards made from the same leather as the sofa, with the fluffiest bedding she had ever seen. It looked like a cream colored cloud. Both rooms had the same plush light tan carpet, just a few shades darker than the fireplace, and she immediately wished she was barefoot. The fireplace, which she thought only faced the sitting area opened on either side. Instead of windows both rooms had french doors covered in a sheer white curtains that opened to a large balcony.

It was a perfect balance of masculine and feminine. All the brown tones made it feel very warm and inviting and the thought of staying in the room, in that bed especially, all day sounded heavenly. Sox, who had jumped out of her arms as soon as the doors opened was already curled up at the end of the bed.

"I hope you like it."

"Draco, it's gorgeous. I was expecting a really over the top room, gold plated ceilings, four post bed large enough for six, things like that."

"We can owl a few friends if you want to try to fix extra people in the bed. I am sure Luna would go for it."

"You are a horrible person, Draco." She couldn't help but chuckle though. Luna was free spirited and of all her friends, Hermione imagined Luna would be the first to try a three (or more) some.

* * *

Draco loved having Hermione at his home. They didn't make it a habit to sleep in the same bed at Hogwarts because his witch had a bad habit of studying in bed, and he liked to 'shag and sleep' as she called it, so waking up with her in his arms each morning was something he cherished. She fitted perfectly in his arms, her bum snug against his hips.

Keeping his eyes closed as he awoke on Christmas Eve, he could tell it was later in the morning than they normally slept due to the brightness behind his eyelids. He felt her start to stir and wriggled her arse back into his morning erection. How he was able to get it up after the all night shag fest they had, he didn't know. _I am Draco, God of sex. Kneel before me! Good thing she isn't a Legilimens, she would hex me if she heard me say 'kneel before me.'_

"Good morning Dra-a-A-co."

"That was quite the yawn, love. Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"I kept having these strange dreams actually. They were the most erotic sex dreams I've ever had, they seemed so real."

"Give me the details. Was the sex good?"

"It was amazing. I had no idea Harry could shag like th-"

"HARRY?!" He knew his voice cracked like a prepubescent boy, but he was past caring. He was so jealous he couldn't look at her and closed his eyes. "You were having SEX DREAMS about SCARHEAD?! IN MY BED?!" His voice had reached octaves too high for even bats to hear.

_Did she just gasp? Why is she gasping? Did I make her cry? Serves her right!_

Taking a deep breath to calm down he turned to look at her. Her face was red and it didn't look like she was breathing. Getting concerned, he noticed her shoulders were shaking and she had tears running down her face. _Oh fuck! _"Mi, honey. Calm down, love. You need to breathe."

The blast of laughter that left her lungs was so loud, Sox hissed and jumped off the bed. _What in the hell?_ "Oh" gasp "My" gasp snort gasp "GODS!" He wouldn't do anything but stare at her as she was gasping for breath. "I can't believe you fell for that. I can't _wait_ to tell Theo!"

_Wait, what? She was kidding? What kind of sick person makes jokes like that?_ Standing up to go to the bathroom he looked at her, "I do not see what is so funny."

He closed the door and cast a silencing charm to cut off the sounds of her mirth.

* * *

Hermione was still giggling when she heard the bathroom door open. She took a deep breath to compose herself but couldn't hold in the amusement when she saw Draco's face. Trying to cover it up with a cough she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Draco would kill her, but she was going to give Harry that memory as a Christmas present.

After her shower she had finally rid herself the hilarious thought. Putting on her favorite lounge clothes, Draco's old Quidditch shirt and a pair of grey sleep shorts, she left the bathroom. She didn't see Draco in the bedroom but could see his legs through the fireplace. Looking around the wall she saw him sitting in the middle of the couch with a pout on his face.

"Aw Draco. I'm sorry. It was just supposed to be a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

"Not even a little bit funny?"

"No." She watched in amusement as he stuck out his lower lip in deep frown.

"Do I need to make it up to you?"

"Yes." He kept the frown on his face as he nodded, but she could see one side of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile.

Walking towards him, she didn't stop until she had crawled on the couch and straddled his legs. Kissing his neck, "Is this better?"

"A little. Keep going."

She couldn't help the small snicker that escaped at his toddler-like behavior. He gave her a heatless glare until she started kissing him again. If anyone else acted like this, she would have been so annoyed, but Draco brought out such a playful side of her. He was able to challenge her intellectually, but also helped her see when she was going overboard on her studying. He helped her stay balanced and that allowed her to feel comfortable doing things she missed it on during the war. _Like being a normal teenager._

Pressing her heat against his erection he had her shirt halfway off when his door slammed open. Gasping, but not moving off his lap she looked to her left.

"Good morning Lucius. Happy Christmas." She knew she should probably move, but she was getting a sick satisfaction out of watching the vein in his temple pulse as he tried to control his temper.

"Father. Can I help you?

"You can stop rutting on the couch like a couple of common Mudblood whores."

"Have a lot of experience with Muggle whores Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why you insolent little-"

"MROW" Sox did not take kindly to what Hermione could only imagine Lucius was about to say to her. Her fearless kitten streaked across the room, jumped onto his shoulder and bit his ear hard enough that it started bleeding. Hermione was off Draco in a flash and wandlessly accio'ed Sox to her. That may not have been the best idea as her was still biting on Lucius ear and took a big chunk of it off.

Hermione was not scared for herself, but she had to run to the other side of the wall so Lucius wouldn't see her guffawing at him. She placed a one-way silencing charm around herself so she could still hear him yelling obscenities at Draco. His language reminded her of a scene from the movie _A Christmas Story_ that she would watch with her parents when the dad would cuss at the furnace. She was still holding Sox who was now happy as could be and purring in her arms.

"What is all this racket? I could hear you yelling across the Manor Lucius."

Narcissa entered the room and was looking from Lucius and Draco for an explanation as Hermione walked towards her.

"This _racket_ is that demon cat. It bit my entire ear off. Now I am going to look like that ugly Weasley with only one ear. At least I am not poor or ginger."

Hermione glared at him, _Pompous ass._

"Lucius dear, I am sure we can fix your ear, it wasn't cursed off. Draco, Hermione, we are having brunch in the breakfast room. Why don't you get dressed and meet us there in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes Mother."

Draco threw up a quick silencing charm as the door closed, sat on the couch, and put his head in his hands. Setting Sox down, Hermione sat next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Merlin Hermione, I don't know whether to laugh or scream. Sox is the sweetest cat, but hates my father. I shouldn't, but I find it comical. And I have never seen anyone stand up to him the way you do. You, my love, are a lioness."

The tone of his voice worried her, something seemed off. "What else Draco?"

"I can't stand the way he talks to you."

"You let me worry about how he talks to me. Now as for Sox, he is just doing everything I want to do, but I am not allowed to."

* * *

After the most uncomfortable brunch Hermione had ever sat through, they moved into a smaller, more feminine room to exchange presents. Narcissa explained it was her Ladies room and they always held family Christmas in here and used the more formal rooms for when they had large parties for Christmas. Because Hermione was going to the Burrow tonight to spend Christmas with the Weasley's, her and the Malfoy's were exchanging gifts today.

Draco handed her a small, rectangular box. Opening it up, it had a beautiful diamond bracelet inside. He kissed her cheek and explained that it could be charmed to match any outfit she was wearing in case a couple of dozen diamonds was a little too much for jeans and a jumper. She loved it and told him so.

"Don't you think that is a little too nice for her Draco." Lucius was looking at the bracelet like it had personally offended him.

"Lucius, I know it isn't as nice as that suppression bracelet you have one, but I still like it." The urge to stick out her tongue at him was hard to overcome.

Narcissa and Lucius had given her a box full of beauty products. It included "A Modern Witches Guide to Hair and Fashion," the same book they had used to get ready for the dance, "Charms to Charm your Wizard," hair brushes, combs, clips, and more hair and body potions than she would know what to do with. She had started to feel offended that they thought she wasn't good enough as she was.

"Hermione dear, when I went to Hogwarts my first year, my mother sent me with a box just like this. I am not trying to say you need to change how you look, these just make it faster to get ready in the morning. The books also have great hairstyles and jewelry tips depending on what style you are wearing."

"Thank you Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy. This will come in handy." Having Narcissa explain the gift did make her feel better. She had been thinking it was only from Lucius and he was just being rude about her hair. Most people didn't like her hair, even Harry called it a bird's nest, but she loved her curls. Maybe there was something in there what would allow her to keep her curls and control her frizz.

Hermione handed Lucius and Narcissa their gift. She had decided on a combined gift because she hadn't wanted to get Lucius anything, convinced he would either not accept it or would just throw it away. Draco had assured her that his father was raised with certain values and even though a lot were twisted, they wouldn't allow him to throw her gift away. What do you get a man that hates you and had more money than anyone you know?

"You gave us Weasley products? I didn't realize you hated me that much Miss Granger."

"I don't hate you," _I just think you're an arse_. "That is something I made with George Weasley. It is a variation on their daydream charm."

"Mi, did you get my parents daydream porn? I don't think that is appropriate."

"I did not get them porn Draco. Don't be gross."

"What is it Hermione?" Narcissa was looking at the box filled with a few dozen potion bottles.

"Like the daydream charm that has you enter into a fantasy world, when you ingest the potion, it will allow you to mentally travel anywhere in the world you want. The biggest difference with the potion is that two people can take it and 'travel' together. I thought since Lucius is on house arrest and can't leave the Manor, this would be the best thing."

Clearing his throat "Thank you very much Miss Granger. That was a very thoughtful gift. I will use it often."

"I am glad you like it. Please let me know if you need more."

Draco had been very difficult to shop for. When she asked him what he wanted he said a 'you, naked on a broomstick.' She felt that might be a little impolite to give him in front of his mother, so she talked to Professor Flitwick, did a lot of research and finally came up with what she hoped was the perfect gift.

Opening the envelope she handed him, he looked at the paper inside, then looked at her. "I am not sure what this means Mi."

"It's a gift certificate to a Muggle tattoo parlor."

"No son of mine is going into a filth-"

"Hush Lucius, let Hermione finish." Narcissa laid a hand on her husband's leg before nodding at Hermione.

"As I was saying, it is for a Muggle tattoo parlor. Professor Flitwick and I did some research and while we can't magically remove your Dark Mark, it can be covered up with a Muggle tattoo."

"I can have it covered up?"

"Yes you can. They say it hurts, but-"

"I don't care if it hurts!" He started kissing everywhere on her face he could reach. "Thank you Hermione, I love you."

Narcissa was crying behind them and he gave Hermione the largest smile in the world as she mouthed 'thank you.'

Her eyes met Lucius' as he cleared his throat, "I still hate your damn cat."

* * *

**A/N: **

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter. As you will see it is longer than my other chapters so it took longer to edit, but I think it was worth it._

_Thank you for every review. XXX_


	12. Wait, What?

Christmas morning at the Burrow was subdued this year. It was hard to get into the Christmas mood without Fred. George was there in person, but not in spirit. Instead of an obnoxiously loud breakfast where the twins pranked everyone at least once, they ate quietly with minimal conversation.

Getting up to go into the sitting room to open presents, Hermione stopped George with a hand on his arm and let everyone pass. Harry nodded to her and closed the door, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

Turning to George, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when he said "Hey love, Happy Christmas. Beautiful day, huh?"

"Shut it George. I know today sucks for you. I just wanted to tell you- actually, there is nothing to say. Fred should be here and I hate that he isn't." Tears were pouring down her face as she looked at George. She couldn't imagine what he was going through today.

Her parents might not be with her, or know who she is anymore, but they were alive. George had lost half of his soul. How do you ever recover from that? Hermione never knew what strength was until she watched George, two months after Fred's funeral, walk back into their store and start working again. Trying to continue living the dream that they had created together.

"I hate it too, Mi. I can't even prank Ron today."

Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled him in close to her. She felt his breath hitch and knew he was crying too. They stood holding each other, sharing their pain until his breathing returned to normal. Stepping back, she looked in his blotchy face.

"We are quite the pair George Weasley."

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, "Come on, sis. Let's get in there before mum comes out and tries to make us feel better by feeding us."

"Before we go in, thanks again for your help with the Malfoy's present. Lucius was actually nice to me for ten whole seconds after I gave it to them."

"I should be thanking you. I tweaked it and turned it into something for my 'adult' line. It's a top seller. Lucky for me, I only have to pay you twenty-five percent of the profits."

* * *

Arriving a little after ten in the morning on Boxing day, Draco was surprised Hermione was not in the library waiting for him. The house was silent and he wondered if she had stayed at the Burrow last night instead of coming home. Spotting her cloak on the cloak rack he figured she must be home and in her room.

Knocking softly, he slowly opened the door when he didn't receive a reply. His beautiful witch was still asleep, her honey colored hair a mess of curls over both pillows. Quietly stripping down to his boxers, he slipped into bed behind her, moving her soft curls out of the way. He slid his arm around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. The feel of her in his arms, and the sweet smell of her coconut shampoo, was intoxicating and his cock was swelling rapidly.

Nipping at her ear, he heard her whimper and push back into him. Moving his hand under her shirt, he slowly slid his hand up to rest between her breasts. _I swear they are getting bigger everyday._ "Time to wake up."

Instead of waking up, she gave the cutest little snort and wiggled deeper into the cradle of his hips. He gave an involuntary groan at the press of her perfect arse against his hardness. With his hand still on her chest he could feel her heartbeat start to quicken as her breathing became shallower. Glancing over her shoulder her saw her eyelids were fluttering. _I wonder what she's dreaming out._

"Mmmmhh Draco… yes… love…"

Her hips were starting to rock as he listened to her panting out words. _Holy fuck, she's having a sex dream!_ Without conscious thought, his hips started to move in rhythm with her's and the desire to flip her over and fuck her through the mattress until she was screaming his name was hard to overcome. Instead he slipped one hand under her neck, hiked her shirt up, and started playing with her nipple.

The answering moan from her had him quickly moving his other hand down her body to rest right above her pelvic bone. He sucked hard on her neck, wanting her to wake up so he could slip inside her.

"Hermione, my love. Wake up."

She grunted and placed her hand on his, trying to push it down to her wetness.

He resisted, "I'm not going to touch you until you wake up, Mi." Splaying his hand across her lower stomach he pushed her back into him and rocked into with increased pressure.

Leaning over her, he kissed the side of her mouth as he gave her nipple a hard tug. The gasp that escaped her quickly turned into a deep growl as her eyes met his.

"Touch me now?"

"With pleasure."

Moving back from her, he slipped his boxers off before rolling her on to her back. Pulling the covers off, he took in the sight of her as he removed her knickers. She never wore her glamour around him anymore, but he hadn't realized until now how different she looked compared to their first night together. Besides the fuller breasts, he could no longer count her ribs, and her stomach was less concave, even if her hip bones still stuck out. The biggest change had been her hair. It was no longer thin, _well, thin for her,_ and dull, but full and shiny.

"See something you like?"

Blushing slightly at getting caught "just noticing how your body has changed in the last few months."

Her lips turned down and she reached for the blanket to cover herself.

Grabbing the blanket he smiled at her. "You are beautiful, my love. Please don't cover yourself."

"So you like the changes?"

"I love all of you." Pulling her lower lip out of her teeth. "But, I am am a fan of the bigger breasts."

"I love you too. My _bigger breasts_ would like to be played with if you're done looking at them."

Using a knee to spread her thighs, he moved up her body to suck on one nipple, then the other. The mewling sounds coming from her were driving him crazy. If she kept it up, he was going to cum before he entered her like a fumbling fourth year.

"Draco," looking into her eyes, he could see her desire for him. "Please, I need you."

"You have me."

"I need you inside of me, I need to feel you."

_Salazar, did she know what she did to him?_ Pulling her knees up, he pressed himself against her wetness before sinking into her. He held himself still for a moment and drank in the sensation of her heat wrapped around him. There was nothing in the world that was better than being buried in his witch.

Laying his body down on her's, he wrapped his arms under her shoulders to press them as close as possible. Keeping a steady pace, he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. Her legs came up to wrap around him and as she tilted her hips, he felt himself sink deeper into her. He knew she was close; he could feel her pulsing around his cock.

"Come for me."

He continued to move inside her with an increased rate until he felt her go still and the pressure on his dick increased. Time seemed to slow as he took in the look on her face as she cried out in pleasure. He had never seen anything as beautiful as she was in that moment. His orgasm exploded out of him as he collapsed on her.

* * *

"So Draco, how did it turn out?"

Draco and Hermione had just returned to Grimmauld Place from having his Dark Mark covered when they ran into Harry in the kitchen. Harry had recommended a place near Kings Cross station that his cousin Dudley was working at according to Hermione. She had asked Harry to pick up the gift certificate while they were still at Hogwarts.

Removing his jacket Draco extended his left arm to Harry, "What do you think?"

"I like it, Draco. I thought you were going to completely cover the Mark though. I can still see it."

"I was going to, but I wanted to leave some of it showing as a reminder that I am not that person anymore. And what I had to overcome to be who I am now."

Draco had worked with his mum on Christmas day drawn up his tattoo. The light grey skull and snake were surrounded by two vibrant green palm leaves going in opposite directions. On top of the leaves were a mix of deep purple irises and blue pimpernel flowers. Written over the Mark in my mother's flowing calligraphy was 'Lux' in black.

"I know you uppity Pure-bloods like to talk in that plant language, so what does it mean?" The fact that Draco didn't want to smack the sarcastic grin off Harry's face was proof how far the two had come in their friendship.

"Lux is Latin for light, so that part is a little obvious- 'light over dark.' The palm leaves represent success, and they are green for 'rebirth.' Pimpernels are the blue flowers, they stand for 'change,' and blue is the color for peace. Irises are for 'wisdom' and while purple represents magic, I also chose it because it is the color of royalty."

"Still think your the Prince of Slytherin then?"

"I will _always_ be the Prince of Slytherin Scarhear. Actually, I picked purple for Severus. He was a Prince on his mother's side,and he sacrificed more than I knew to keep me safe."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, "Don't you think Professor Snape would have loved that Harry?"

Draco was positive the look of incredulity on Harry's face matched his own. He was shaking his head as Harry tried to answer her.

"Mi, he died, he didn't get a personality transplant. He would probably smack Draco upside the head for being such a Hufflepuff."

"I'm going to have to agree with Harry, Hermione. He may have looked after me, but he still would have thought it was a Puff thing to do.

* * *

They returned to the Manor in the late afternoon of New Year's Eve. Narcissa and Harry were co-hosting a charity ball to raise money for the war orphans and pre-Hogwarts aged children that had been impacted by the last few years. The Ministry had programs in place to help them, but as someone who grew up an neglected and abused orphan due to the first war, Harry didn't think it was enough. The goal tonight was to raise enough to start an independent organization that would take over for the ministry, combining their budget with the funds raised independently.

When Hermione had asked Draco to go shopping with her for a gown a last month, he had explained that his mother had wanted to buy her dress, stating that because she never had a daughter she was excited to dress her. Hermione had sent her measurements to Narcissa and was excited to see what she had picked out for her.

The dress was stunning and Hermione could not wait to wear it. I was a sequined dress that was form fitting from her breasts to her mid thighs before slightly loosening so it draped to the floor and ended in a small train. The top of the dress was black but as the fit changed at her thighs, the sequins changed from black to a deep green. The straps of the dress started just outside of her collarbones and slightly scooped inwards until almost meeting a few inches below her breasts. The dress was open almost to her belly button with two strips of fabric a couple of inches apart holding the two sides together. The back of the dress was open to her waist, except two straps that matched the front.

Foregoing any jewelry except her diamond bracelet, now charmed to be black diamonds and emeralds, Hermione spelled her hair into long, lose, barrel curls. _Thank Godric Narcissa gave me that book._ She had decided on a dramatic smokey eye and subtle lipstick for her makeup. Unlike usual when she learned a new spell, it took her three tries to get the makeup to look how she wanted. She casually wondered if beauty spells would always be tricky for her.

Slipping into the dress, Hermione applied a few sticking charms to make sure everything stayed in place before looking up to see her reflection in the mirror. _Circe's tits- when did my breasts get so big? I look like I am going to pop out of this dress._ Before she could raise her wand to alter the dress, Narcissa entered her dressing room.

"Hermione, you look stunning. I think the seamstress must have made a mistake with your measurements as the top looks a little smaller than I remember, but I think it looks better this way."

"You don't think it's too much cleavage?" Looking down she added one more sticking charm, just in case.

"It is more than other woman might wear, but you look elegant." Walking back out of the room she turned around, "Now, did you find the spell for your heels? No point being in pain all night if we don't have to be."

With another flick of her wand, her four inch, red bottomed, black heels were as comfortable as her trainers and she was ready to go just as Draco knocked on her door.

* * *

The ballroom was stunning. Narcissa had decorated everything in shades of silver, slate, and black. Hermione and Draco made their way around the room talking to various guests and helping to get pledges for the charity before the dancing began. After hearing Draco growling at one lecherous old wizard with a large vault, Hermione sent him to make the rounds with his mother and linked arms with Harry. Unsurprising, the two war heroes were able to raise large sums of money fairly quickly.

Hearing the opening notes to the first dance, Hermione and Harry excused themselves from their current guests and made their way to the dance floor to meet Draco and Ginny. Being the hosts, it was their jobs to open the ball. They joined Lucius and Narcissa and Hermione was glad that Draco was such a skilled dancer; with so many eyes on her she was afraid she would make a mistake. He made her feel graceful.

"You look beautiful, Mi."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself Malfoy."

As the song came to a close, Draco leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. Hermione heard and saw the flash of cameras and knew their relationship would be public knowledge tomorrow. No longer would people think they were "just friends" as they had been telling the press. Even though she liked to keep her life private, she was proud to be Draco's girlfriend and no longer cared who knew.

* * *

As they got closer to midnight, Hermione was coming back from the bathroom when she ran into Lucius on the edge of the dance floor.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Granger."

"Narcissa did a lovely job with the ball tonight."

"She did. She has always been talented when it comes to parties."

A new song began and Hermione looked around for Draco.

"Miss Granger, may I have this dance?"

Hermione looked at Lucius before clearing the throat, "Of course."

She placed her hand in his as he led her onto the dance floor. She heard more than one person whisper as they walked by. _The notorious Death Eater and the famous Muggleborn- what a sight we must make._ Looking up she caught the eyes of Draco who was looking at her like he wasn't sure if he was happy his father was being nice, or if he needed to come rescue her. She smiled at him to let him know she was fine. As he placed his hand on her waist, she saw Narcissa who was beaming at her.

They danced in silence for a while until Lucius finally made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Miss Granger, I wanted to thank you again for your Christmas present. Narcissa and I were able to spend a few hours in Paris last night. It felt like we were there- the sights, sounds, smells, everything was exactly like the city."

"I am happy it worked so well. I was hoping it would make your last few months of confinement to the Manor easier to deal with."

"It really will. We both know how we feel about each other, so I am very touched that you would make such an effort with my gift."

"It was actually more for Narcissa. I figured you might be getting on her nerves if you couldn't 'leave' the Manor" He stared at her until she smiled to let him know she was teasing him.

"I had no idea you were so sarcastic Miss Granger. You remind me of Severus sometimes. He liked to rile me up."

"I am sure that sentence has him rolling in his grave, sir."

They continued dancing as another song started. Hermione could tell Lucius had something else on his mind and the longer they were silent, the more tense he became. He finally cleared his throat before looking down at her.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you. Would you be willing to join me in my study?"

Hermione had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about in private, but there was no way it was something good. He probably wanted to tell her the House Elves had packed up her things while they were dancing at to get out of the house. _Better get it over with._

"Sure, lead the way."

* * *

Lucius study was exactly like she thought it would be, dark wood wainscoting with a rich emerald green above on the walls. Matching dark hardwood floors covered with a tapestry rug and rich brown leather sofa and chairs. His desk was large, in the same wood as the floor and wainscoting and was directly across from the large fireplace. It smelled of Lucius' spicy cologne, leather, and expensive cigars. The only picture in the room was a family portrait of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco with a few hunting dogs. Draco looked to be around eight in the picture.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger."

Sitting on the couch, Hermione noticed Lucius looked nervous. _Maybe he doesn't want to kick me out of his house._

"What did you want to discuss with me Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Lucius. You are a guest in my house and we need not be so formal in private."

Taken aback my this, Hermione nevertheless agreed. "Then please call me Hermione."

"Hermione, Draco showed me his tattoo today. I saw the picture he drew with Narcissa, but to be honest, I didn't think Muggles would be able to duplicate the work." _Of course you didn't you bigoted fool._ "I was very impressed. And I was wondering if…"

His voice trailed off and his eyes dropped to the floor. _Wait, is he thinking about getting a muggle tattoo like Draco? A Muggle tattoo? Draco will never believe this._

"You were wondering if what, Lucius?"

"I was," clearing his throat he started again, "I was wondering if it would be possible…."

His voice trailed off again. Taking pity on him, Hermione asked in a calm voice, "Are you wondering if it is possible for you to get a Muggle tattoo to cover your Dark Mark as well Lucius?"

"I am sure you are aware that my beliefs have not changed very much Hermione. But this mark, it reminds me daily that I almost lost my family because I followed someone else. I would like to cover that mark with one of my own making- one that won't cause my family pain."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she listed to him. Sure, he still thought he was better than her because of his 'pure-blood' but he wanted to do better by his family. She couldn't fault him for that. And maybe if he made enough small steps to become a better person, one day he could overcome that old way of thinking.

"I would be happy to take you to the tattoo parlor once you are released from house arrest Lucius."

"Do you think they would be able to cover my Azkaban tattoo as well?"

He pulled his hair to the side and for the first time she noticed his prison number tattooed on the side of his neck. It was relatively small but with his pale skin it stood out unless he wore his hair down.

"I will talk to Professor Flitwick. I am not sure if it has the same traits as the Dark Mark so I am not sure if it can be covered. As soon as I know, I will send you an owl if you would like."

"I would appreciate that. Now, let us get back to the ball before Mr. Potter thinks I have put you in the cellar."

"Lucius, did you just make a joke?"

"Possibly."

* * *

Returning to the ballroom they had minutes to spare before midnight. Luckily Hermione found Draco almost as soon as she walked in.

"Where did you and my father go?"

"To his study. He wanted to know about having his Dark Mark covered with a tattoo like you did."

"Wait, my father, Lucius Malfoy, wants a Muggle tattoo? Are you sure it was him and not someone polyjuiced as him?"

"I am sure it was him, Draco. You aren't the only one that wants to forget parts of your past."

Kissing her forehead, "Thank you for talking to him, my love."

Grabbing two glasses of champagne from a floating tray, they made their way over to the older Malfoy's, Harry, and Ginny to ring in the New Year. As the clock struck midnight and tolled, Draco pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Happy New Year Hermione."

"Happy New Year Draco."

Clinking glasses with the rest of their group, Hermione took a sip of her champagne and almost spit it back out. _How does anyone drink this? It is foul. Tastes like rotten grapes and tonic water._ She quickly vanished the rest of it so no one would notice she didn't drink any. Evidently the rest of them liked the flavor of bubbly rubbish.

* * *

The last of the guests had finally left around two in the morning. A few of them had over indulged and the Malfoy House Elves had needed to Apparate them home as they were too drunk to navigate the Floo Network.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa's waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Hermione had never seen show any affection towards his family before. It was like their talk had allowed him to loosen up around her.

"Narcissa," he squeezed her closer, "your ball was perfect. As always."

"Thank you Lucius." Leaning up she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco. Would you like a brandy in my study before we retire?"

Draco looked at his father, his eyes going slightly wide before looking at Hermione. She gave him a smile and a slight nod of her head letting him know that she wanted him to go with his father.

"Lead the way, Father."

Hermione and Narcissa stood in the Entrance Hall watching as the two men walked away. Hermione knew Draco was torn over the way he felt about his father. He loved him, but he was ashamed of his ideas about blood purity, and forcing his family into the service of Tom Riddle.

"It is nice to see them talking again."

Hermione turned to look at Narcissa and saw tears in her eyes. "It must be hard for you- seeing them not getting along."

"It is. Hopefully things are changing now."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Narcissa said she we going to retire for the night.

"Before you leave Narcissa, thank you again for the beautiful dress. I really love it."

"You're welcome dear. I didn't want you to feel out of place because you couldn't afford a gown for tonight."

Hermione looked at her confused. _I thought she bought the dress for me because she always wanted a daughter to dress up._ "Excuse me?"

"Well, I know you grew up Muggle and they don't have a lot of money so I didn't want to you have a dress that wasn't becoming of a lady on the arm of a Malfoy heir."

_Are you kidding me?_ "I'm sorry. Are you implying that because I am Muggleborn I wouldn't be able to afford a gown for a charity ball?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. Now that you are dating Draco, I will be providing your gowns for events like this so you don't need to worry about it."

Closing her eyes, Hermione was fighting to control her temper. _Deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths. Draco won't like it if you hex his mother._ "Narcissa, just because I 'grew up Muggle' does not mean I grew up poor. I might not come from old money like the Black's and Malfoy's, but my family was very well off. Both of my parents were Oral Surgeons and made plenty of mon- You know what, I don't need to explain this to you.

"I can afford my own gowns, and anything else I might want. I am not poor, regardless of my blood status."

"Hermione, I-"

"Narcissa, thank you for my dress and for having me in your home. I will be spending the rest of my holidays elsewhere. Please tell Draco not to contact me."

Hermione summoned her beaded bag, thanking Merlin she hadn't unpacked yet, before stepping into the Floo.

"Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace, she walked in on Harry and Ginny naked on the library couch. Ginny screeched and tried to cover herself up. Not stopping, she walked out of the room towards the front door.

She yelled over her shoulder, "Harry, I am going to my safe house. Don't tell anyone where I am. Not even Draco."

* * *

***A/N:**

**You gotta love irrational hormonal moments.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for each Review on the last chapter. I am so glad you all loved Sox tormenting Lucius.**


	13. Parvati Returns

Hermione landed in the backyard of her childhood home and breathed a sigh of relief. Being alone was exactly what she needed to think things over. Walking into the dark house she felt safe. Right after she had altered her parents memories, Bill Weasley had come with her and placed every ward he knew on the house. When the war was over, she returned with Harry to place a Fidelius Charm on the house. She was the Secret Keeper and Harry was the only one she had shared the location with.

Contrary to what the Order believed, before Hermione altered her parents memories, she had talked to them about it at length. She shared almost everything that went on in the wizarding world, including the war, her friendship with Harry, and the danger of being parents of a Muggleborn. Together they had made all the arrangements to relocate them to Australia where they would stay until Hermione came to reverse the charm. They wanted to make sure it was safe before she went to them so it was agreed that she wouldn't come for at least a year after the war.

Her parents had owned a very successful oral surgery and cosmetic dentistry practice in the exclusive Belgravia neighbourhood of London. While they had spared no expense when it came to Hermione's education, they lived in a modest house, drove modest cars, and saved most of their income in the hopes that they could retire young, travel the world, and do volunteer dental work in needy areas. While this was younger than they had planned, financially they were able to. Plus, thanks to spell work by Hermione, they had credentials in their new names if they wanted to continue to work.

Before leaving, they met with their lawyer who set everything up for a Trust Company to take take of Hermione if something were to happen to her parents. When they sold their practice, they sold it to two of their employees and one third to the Trust Company. Even though the house and car were paid off, the Trust was also in charge of paying the Council Taxes, and utilities on the house. Hermione was set up so even if their original office closed, she never had to work a day in her life.

Flipping on the lights in the kitchen, Hermione threw her bag on the table in a huff. "The nerve of the woman. Thinking I can't pay for my own dress." Looking down at her dress, Hermione had to admit that, while she could afford it, she probably wouldn't have spent however much money this dress was, on a dress. And she sure as hell wouldn't have spent almost $1,000 on a pair of heels, Louboutin's or not. _Why couldn't she have just told me what I was expected to wear? Or at least take me shopping so I could pay for it? _"You are being unfair Hermione. You can't change forty years of thinking overnight."

A noise from her bag made gasp as she jumped out of her chair. Pointing her wand at the opening, she pulled one of the strings to open it. The bag continued to move as her heart rate sped up. A hex was at the tip of her tongue when she saw Sox head poke out of the opening. Her wand clattered to the ground as she rushed forward to pull her kitten out of her bag. "My baby!" She was overcome with tears as she held him close to her chest. "What were you doing in my bag you sweet, sweet boy?" He nudged her under the chin as she grabbed her bag and carried him to her room.

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone, Mother?" Draco rubbed his hands up and down his face. Hoping that maybe if he heard it again, he would hear something different.

"Hermione left the Manor. She said she would be spending the rest of the holidays elsewhere and she didn't want-" Narcissa took a deep breath, 'she doesn't want you to contact her."

Draco stared at his Mother in disbelief. _She doesn't want me to contact her? What in the hell happened? Everything was fine when I left her with Mother ten minutes ago. _"Mother, what happened? Why did she leave?"

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment before looking at her son. "I am so sorry my little Dragon."

"I don't want your apologies, Mother. I want to know what happened."

"She was thanking me for her dress. I told her that I was happy to buy this one and all other ball gowns for her while she was dating you because anyone on the arm of a Malfoy heir was expected to dress a certain way and I know how expensive that would be, especially for someone that doesn't come from Wizarding money and - "

"Salazar's saggy scrotum, Mother."

"Draco," Lucius cut in,"don't use that language with your Mother."

"I will use any language I feel like Father." Turning back to Narcissa, "Mother, are you telling me, that you told Hermione that you only bought her the dress because she was too poor and too Muggleborn to afford it herself?"

"Well, she is, isn't she?" Draco watched his Mother glace between him and his Father and in that moment he realized that his parents actually thought being Muggle automatically made you poor.

"Of all the ignorant ass things" he muttered before speaking to them clearly. "Being Muggle or Muggleborn does not mean you are poor, it means you or your ancestors do not have magic. You can be poor and magical too, look at the Weasley's."

Taking a steading breath he looked at his Mother, "You told me you bought her that dress because you always wanted a daughter to buy pretty dresses for. That is what I told her so she wouldn't fight you on the dress, which she was happy to pay for herself. Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, Draco. Having a daughter to buy dresses for is something I have always wanted, I just didn't know she could afford to buy gowns. She Flooed to Harry's, go after her, son."

* * *

Flooing into the Library at Grimmauld Place, Draco was met by a concerned looking Harry, and a disheveled Ginny.

"Draco, what happened with you and Hermione?" Draco was surprised Harry was talking to him and not punching him, Hermione must not have told him. "She arrived her ten minutes ago, told me she was leaving and not to tell you where she was. Everything was fine when we left the ball."

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Draco grasped the back of his neck, "My mother happened. She said something to Hermione that was offensive, well she didn't mean it to be offensive, and Hermione left. Can you tell me where she is? I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry Draco, I can't"

"But Harry, I didn't offend her, I just-"

"I really can't Draco. Even if I wanted to."

"Draco," Ginny moved closer to Harry "Hermione has a Secret Kept location. She is the Secret Keeper so he really can't tell you."

"Fuck! If you see her, can you tell her that I want to see her?"

"I'll let her know Draco."

* * *

Hermione woke in the late morning on the First of January to the smell of coffee and the sounds of someone cooking in her kitchen. _Harry._ Making her way into her kitchen, she couldn't help but smile at her best friend. He was making her fried eggs, bacon, and toast. _Bless him!_

"Morning Harry."

Turning around he smiled at her, "Good Morning. I let Sox outside. I found food for him in your bag, I figured you didn't have anything for yourself in the house yet, so I brought over some stuff from my house for breakfast. I thought we could go shopping after."

"You are a Godsend Harry Potter. But you know I can go shopping by myself."

"I know you can, I just thought that you might want to talk about last night?"

"Not really." Sighing deeply, she took a drink of her coffee. "Narcissa basically told me that she only bought the dress for me because I was 'raised as a Muggle' and therefore too poor to buy my own gowns."

"I am sure she didn't mean it to be rude Mi."

"I know Harry. She was raised to think Muggles are animals; poor and uneducated. Logically I know that. I guess after the long ball last night, and after what Draco had told me, I wasn't thinking logically and over reacted."

"What did Draco tell you?"

"That she bought it because she always wanted a daughter to buy dresses for. So when she said that, I felt like Draco was lying to me."

"I'm sorry. He came over last night. He wants to see you."

Harry got up to serve Hermione her breakfast. She ate half of it before responding. "I think I just need some time alone, Harry. I am not mad; I just need some time to think."

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Can you owl him and let him know I am safe and I will see him when term starts again?"

Standing up to head towards the door, Harry looked back at her. "I will check in on you every other day. Come over if you need company. I worry about you."

* * *

A loud crack from her backyard caused Sox to screech, streak across the room, jump onto the counter, then the top of the cabinets by the back door to see who would dare enter their fortress. Hermione's heart was still pounding as Harry rushed into her kitchen. Before he could open his mouth, he was immediately attacked as Sox jumped off the cabinet, knocked his glasses to the floor and swatted him around the head with his paws, claws and all.

"Sox, no. That's Uncle Harry. We don't attack Uncle Harry."

"MROW"

Sox retracted his claws, but gave Harry one more swipe at his face before jumping off his shoulders, and trotting a way.

Waving her wand to repair his glasses and heal his face, Hermione tried to hide her amusement as he handed Harry his glasses. "Sorry about that, he is quite protective."

"I didn't think you could get a cat that was meaner than Crooks, Mi but you did. At least this one is cute."

"Crooks was adorable. And Sox isn't mean."

"I am late for work, but Parvati wrote another article. This time in Witch Weekly. I didn't think anyone would hire her after the Prophet, but I guess she still does freelance. Ginny said for you to come over and read it with her if you wanted, but I figured you would want to read it alone and would go over if you wanted to talk to her about it."

"Hand it over, and get to work."

"You sure you'll be OK?"

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I will go to Ginny."

**Malfoy's and the Muggleborn**

_Parvati Patil_

_Arriving on the arm of the Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger looked stunning in a black and green dress for the War Orphans Charity Ball hosted by Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Potter. A usually conservative dresser, Hermione went with a daring plunging neckline and back in a dress that was custom designed for her by Narcissa according to my source below._

_It has been no secret among their friends that Hermione and Draco have deepened their relationship since first spotted in public in mid-September. "They see each other at Hogwarts of course, but they spent the days leading up to Christmas together at Malfoy Manor, until she came over to the Burrow. But then they stayed at Harry's until tonight" said Hermione's best friend and ex, Ronald Weasley, during an exclusive interview after the ball. _

"_She even told me Mr. Malfoy [Lucius] liked the present she gave him for Christmas and that he planned on using it. She said it was the new Daydream potion from George's shop." After doing some research at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I found their new Daydream potion in the 'adult's only' section of their store and let's just say, it gives any romance novel a run for its money. _

_Maybe that gift would explain what everyone at the ball witnessed: Lucius and Hermione sharing two dances in row. Two dances where the tension was palpable between them, but there were a few smiles shared. Part way through the last dance, Lucius led Hermione off the dance floor and to a private room in the house where they stayed for twenty minutes before emerging and smiling at each other._

_According to Ronald Weasley, "Hermione will be at the Manor until they go back to school, so I am sure she will be closer to all the Malfoys by then."_

_So why is Hermione giving her boyfriend's father Daydream potions, and spending time locked away in private rooms with him while his wife and son are busy entertaining? And why is she spending so much time with the Malfoy family over the holidays?_

"Seriously?" Hermione knew she should be just as mad about this article as she was about the last one, but all she could do was laugh about it. Her and Lucius Malfoy? Sneaking off to what- fuck each other in his study while their partners asked for money to help orphaned kids? And it wasn't like she had lied. Everything in the article was technically true, damn her.

But, why had Ron given her an interview? That wasn't like him at all. Especially after her last 'article' and everyone had cut ties with her. Deciding she needed to talk to him, she got ready for the day before heading to Grimmauld place.

* * *

Narcissa walked into Lucius study and dropped the latest Witch Weekly onto his desk. It was open to a moving picture of him and Hermione dancing, her smiling as she said something and him smiling in return.

"Well?" He could see her tapping her foot waiting for him to say something.

"Well what, dear? It is a picture of Hermione and I dancing and being friendly. Isn't that what you have been asking me to do?"

"Oh, it's Hermione now is it?"

"Narcissa, you are being hysterical. Either tell me what you are here to say, or leave. I am working."

"I am not being hysterical, Lucius. I want to know how long you have been sleeping with your son's girlfriend."

_What in the hell? _"Pardon?"

"Don't 'pardon' me, Lucius. I read the article. I can't believe you slept with her, in _this room_ during the middle of my ball."

"I am not sure which article you are referring to, but I am pretty sure I would remember if I slept with someone less than a week ago." _I am getting too old for this shit._

"So you and _Hermione_ didn't sneak in here during the ball?"

_No good deed goes unpunished. Damn, it's only 10 am, too early for whisky._ "Hermione and I did not sneak in here during the ball. We came in here to speak privately. But it was completely innocent. I just didn't want to be overheard by other people."

"People like me?!"

_She could call dogs with her screeching._ "I would have loved to have you in here dear, but you were busy. Draco said she told him about the conversation. With the excitement around her leaving that night, it slipped my mind so I didn't mention it to you."

"So you were so concerned about her leaving that you didn't even bother to tell _your wife-"_

"ENOUGH! Narcissa, you know there is nothing going on between me and Hermione. Now show me the article, take a calming draft, and leave me to my work."

"It's on the next page dear. Don't forget tea with the Greengrass's at two."

_Merlin save me from the Black family madness._

* * *

Hermione stepped out into the Library and was greeted by Ginny who gave her a sly smile.

"What?"

"So Mi, how long you been banging the dad?"

"Merlin Ginny, you are crass."

"Sorry," Ginny didn't look sorry, she looked like she was having a second Christmas. "So, you gave Luscious Lucius some pornographic potions did you?"

"You know good and well - "

"'Getting Head from the Head Girl,' 'Whore-Moans-on-Her-Knees,' "Ferreting for a Fuck,' 'Cum in my Chamber of Secrets.'"

"Ginny Weasley! What is wrong with you? Where do you learn these things?"

"I have six older brothers, Mi. That was the tame stuff."

"I am shocked your mum isn't in the Janis Thickney Ward." Hermione couldn't help but smile though. Ginny may be crass, but everyone needs a friend that can lighten the mood.

"Hey Gin, is Ron here?"

"He's hiding in the kitchen. He thinks you are going to hex his bollocks off for giving Parvati that interview. I told him I would if you didn't. I think he is eating his last meal."

* * *

Ron looked horrible. He wasn't even eating, just pushing his food around on the plate. His face was red, a clear sign that he had either been crying, or was mad at himself. Hermione's heart broke a little for him until she remembered why she was there.

"Hey Ron, care you explain why you gave an interview to that twit?"

"Hermione, I am so sorry." He jumped up and ran over to hug her, but she noticed he kept one hand in front of his crotch.

"I am pretty sure I am mad at you, don't touch me or I will removed every strand of hair from your body. Explain. Now."

"After the ball, I went to the Leaky Cauldron with a few of the guys. I was hoping to find a friend to, um.."

"You were hoping to find a girl to fuck Ron, we get it." Ginny gave her brother the evil eye.

"Yeah well, Parvati walked in, and started talking to me. But I thought it was Padma. I swear I did. She was asking me all about the ball and you guys and what we have been up to lately."

"You had no idea it was Parvati?" Hermione knew the girls were identical, but they didn't act alike, or dress alike.

"I didn't at the time. I should have realized though. Padma wouldn't have been taking notes during the conversation would she?" Ron looked around the kitchen.

Ginny stared at her brother, "Merlin save me, my brother is a fucking moron."

Ron looked affronted, "Hey! She was in Ravenclaw. They do weird things, I don't know what's normal. You have to forgive me Mi."

"You, Ronald Weasley, are an idiot." He looked crestfallen. "But you are my idiot of a friend. Next time, don't talk to people that take notes."

"Except you?"

"Except me."

* * *

***A/N:**

_Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I added a little Lucius POV in this one, mostly because I can :) Let me know if you liked it._


	14. Valentine's Day

Ten days. It had been ten days and Draco still hadn't heard or seen Hermione. He arrived back at Hogwarts around noon on Sunday after the holidays hoping to see her but she hasn't arrived before he went to bed that night.

He talked to Ginny when she came to the common room to talk to Hermione. Ginny said that while Harry had seen Hermione, she hadn't seen her since the day of the article. Frustrated, Draco left a note on her bed asking her to come see him when she arrived.

* * *

The feel of a body snuggling up behind him woke Draco from a fitful sleep. At first he thought he was still dreaming when he smelled Hermione's coconut shampoo, but the feel of her arm wrapping around his waist had him instantly alert.

Rolling over to face her, "Hermione?"

"Hey."

"Still mad at me?"

"I was mad at you at first, Draco. When your mother told me she only bought me the dress because I was poor, I thought you had lied to me. I was so angry with what your mother said, tired from the ball, and I overreacted. I should have stayed and talked to you."

"Yes you should have. She told me she bought you the dress because she always wanted a daughter, not because she thought you were poor. I understand how hurtful her words were, but why did you stay away so long? Why did you cut off all contact with me?"

"I know it wasn't right. I thought about sending you a letter dozens of times a day. I needed to be alone. I have been feeling so emotional lately. I needed to regroup. But I should have told you that. I have no excuse Draco. I'm sorry."

Draco could see the tears running down Hermione's face. He wanted to back down and tell her he forgave her and everything was fine, but she needed to know how hard the last week and a half was for him.

"Promise me that next time you won't run away. That you'll stay and we'll talk about it. If you need alone time, that's fine, but I don't want another 10 days where I think you hate me."

"I promise Draco. I love you."

"Love you too, Mi. Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course my love."

* * *

As January faded into February, Hermione began to feel anxious. The NEWTs seemed closer than ever and she could feel her stomach fluttering off and on most days. Even though she was eating more than she had since before her year on the run and still taking her vitamin potions, she felt like she was constantly tired and worn down. Who knew studying and sex could take so much out of you?

Speaking of sex, after her self imposed isolation during the Christmas hols, Hermione could not get enough of Draco. It was like she needed to make up for the 10 days of orgasms that she had denied herself. Draco never once complained when she joined him in the shower, woke him up in the middle of the night, or kept him up well past bedtime with her sexual demands.

Valentine's Day arrived on a balmy Sunday and everyone in their dorm decided to head into Hogsmeade for the day, even though it was an approved day for the rest of the school. Not wanting to be surrounded by that many people, Hermione and Draco had decided to stay behind and celebrate alone.

Grabbing her beaded bag, Hermione led Draco out onto the grounds for a walk around the lake. Halfway around, she steered him onto a path into the forest.

Looking around, he gave her a smirk "Planning on feeding me to a monster for Valentine's Day?"

"Don't be scared Draco; the monsters are further in than were were are going."

"I didn't say I was scared. I was looking out for you. I am sure they would take one look at you and decide you look tastier than me."

After about five minutes, she stopped and looked around before turning and walking off the path. She could hear him close behind her. As they neared their destination she stopped and turned to him.

"Your present is up ahead and it is a surprise. May I blindfold you?"

* * *

Draco took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He hated letting go of control. I trust Hermione. She wouldn't do anything to me. Looking into her face, he nodded. She lifted her wand, and muttered "Obscuro" before his sight went black.

She took his hand and walked him forward for a while before stopping him. He hear her rummaging in her bag before he heard the snap of fabric.

"I am just laying out a blanket for you to sit on. I have already charmed it to be waterproof so we won't have to worry about the wetness of the ground soaking through."

She led him to the blanket to sit before he felt her stand up. "I am going to ward our location so we don't have any unexpected visitors while we are here."

Hearing and feeling the whooshing of her protective charms as they left her wand, the power of his witch never ceased to amaze him. The feeling of a warming charm settling over him was surprising. It was a warm enough day that they didn't really need it.

"A warming charm?"

"Yes, in case it, um, gets colder."

He could hear her rummaging in her bag again and the rustle of more fabric. Softly he heard her say "Up" but wasn't sure if she was talking to him or not. He slowly got to his feet and she didn't protest.

"Draco, you can take the blindfold off now."

Dropping the blindfold and opening his eyes he was looking into the forest. Turning around to find Hermione, is mouth dropped open. Manners dictated that is was rude to gape at anyone, but he couldn't help it. There, in front of him, was Hermione, naked on his Nimbus 2001.

Putting his hand over his mouth he muttered "sweet baby dragons!"

"Happy Valentine's Day Draco."

"Uh huh."

"Like your present?"

"Naked."

Laughing, "I am naked, would you like to join me?"

Draco wasn't sure he had ever removed his clothes faster. Hermione flew towards him as he stripped and started to get off his broom once she reached the blanket.

"Oh no Princess, we are fucking on the broom."

"One, that was not part of your present. And two, I am not sure it is physically possible."

"It's possible."

"Have you done it before?"

The jealousy in her face was adorable. "No, but wizard's talk. Plus, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you."

Watching her think through the logistics he knew her answer before she said it. "Let's do it. But, if I get in sliver in my vagina, you are in trouble."

"It will be easier if I am facing forward and you are facing me so I can steer."

"Wait, we'll be flying too?"

"Not high, I'll stay within the wards, and once we are off the ground, I will cast a cushioning charm on the ground if you want. Plus, I won't go too fast. I just want to feel the vibration of the movement below us."

Crawling on behind her, he waited for her to turn around before kicking off the ground and doing a few laps of the meadow. Hermione was smiling at him. Flying naked was a new experience for him, having the wind blow over his exposed skin.

Stopping for a moment, he pulled her closer. "Come here, love. Wrap your legs around my waist. The broom will move, but we won't fall. I've got you."

Wrapping his arms around her waist she settled with his hard cock between them. Looking down he could she that she was already wet. He removed his hand from the broom and reached up to tug gently on her nipple. She moaned and moved forward to kiss him.

Feeling her move scoot to him, he moved his hand down to her clit and used his thumb to rub her gently. The pressure on his legs increased as she lifted herself higher on his lap.

"Guide yourself into me Draco."

Not waiting, Draco grasped his cock and lined it up with her opening as she sank onto him. He grunted into her hair as her wet heat engulfed him. Pulling hips down harder until she was all the way down, he felt her shutter. Merlin, it is like every wet dream come true!

"Ready to ride Mi?"

Instead of answering him, she started to grind her hips in small circles. Keeping one arm around her waist, he gripped the broom behind him and started to circle the meadow again. The slight vibration from the broom shot up his body and he felt more than hear purr in delight.

"Gods Draco, this is better than I imagined."

"Me too, Mi. Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation she answered, "With everything."

His heart clenched. Her trust was better than any fantasy fuck she could give him. "Lean back. Place your hands on my thighs."

The change in position made his dick move deeper inside her and they both groaned at the feeling. Moving his hand from her waist to her ass, he urged her to move faster. Using the leverage of his hand, he slammed her cunt onto his cock with each thrust. He could feel her walls fluttering with each downward motion until pussy gripped him and she screamed out his name in orgasm. Not able to hold on, he came deep in her within seconds of her.

"Holy fuck Draco. That was amazing."

"Best. Present. Ever."

* * *

***A/N**

**Sorry it's so short... Sometimes the Muse is a Blast-Ended Skank. These were the two most requested items in my reviews so I thought I'd give you all a treat.**

**I hope Fly Fucking met your expectations.**


	15. Planning

McGonagall called a meeting with all the seventh and eight year students after dinner on Valentine's Day. Looking around the normally unused classroom on the first floor, Hermione could tell everyone was in the dark about the topic of the meeting.

"Hello students. I know you are wondering why you are all here, so let's not dawdle. I have spoken to Minister Shacklebolt. The Ministry, along with Hogwarts, will be hosting an event for the anniversary for the Final Battle to be held on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Before you say anything, I know this will not be easy for you. Like myself, most of you fought and lost people you cared about that night. Seeing that the event will take place just weeks before your NEWTs, I want to give you the option: Take your NEWTs as scheduled for the first week of June, or take them the last week of April so you will be done before the anniversary of the Final Battle. I will give you thirty minutes to talk it over before I come back for your answer."

As McGonagall walked out of the room, Hermione felt Ginny grip her hand and squeeze it tightly. Looking at her friend, Hermione already knew how Ginny would vote. There was no way Ginny would be able to go through all the painful memories of May second, reliving every moment of that night, and be able to study and take exams after.

And if Hermione was honest with herself, she knew she couldn't do it either. Sure, they had 'Therapy Nights' all summer, and even here at school, but some trauma came back to you no matter how much therapy you had. And what about the other students who hadn't had therapy? What good were six additional weeks to study if they would all be trapped in the horrors of their own minds?

Clearing her throat, Hermione stood "You all know how much I love extra study time," a sprinkle of nervous laughter could be heard, "but I think it would be better for us to take the exams early. I am not sure I would be able to focus on NEWTs after reliving the trauma of that night over again."

Ginny stood up beside her, "I agree, it is hard enough being here after last year. I am for anything that finishes our education faster."

There were nods of agreements from all of the eight years and most of the seventh years as well.

Astoria Greengrass raised her hand, "Hermione, I agree with you, but I am afraid of the study time that we will be losing. Do you have any ideas, besides your famous study timetables, to help with that?"

Hermione glanced around the room and could see the same anxious look in everyone's face. They wanted to take the NEWTs early, but they didn't want to fail them because they were cutting their study time down.

"We have Easter Break coming up, the Twenty Eight of March to the Twelfth of April. What if those of us that are going home, only go for a long weekend, say the Second through Fifth. Since most of the castle will be empty the rest of the time, we can create a timetable for each subject for a couple hours a few times a week were we can all study together?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan Miss Granger," Hermione turned around to see McGonagall had re-entered the room. "Are you all in agreement with this?"

Every hand in the room was raised. "Excellent. I will contact the examination board tonight to let them know of the changes. I will talk to your professors tomorrow so they can distribute your study guides early."

* * *

"Professor Flitwick?"

"Good Morning Miss Granger. Come in, come in. Are you here for you study guide?"

Walking into her tiny Charm professor's office, Hermione sat at the seat he motioned towards.

"Good Morning Sir. I am actually here for something else. As you will recall, you helped me earlier with Draco's Dark Mark and how a Muggle tattoo would cover it."

"Of course. Is he going to have it done after graduation?"

"He actually had it done over the Christmas Hols. The tattoo parlour did a great job with it."

"Ooh. I would love to see it, if he is comfortable showing people."

"I will mention it to him, I am sure he won't mind showing you. I am actually here about another type of magical tattoo, sir. The Azkaban prisoner tattoo. I read all the laws and there is nothing that says you can't cover or remove the tattoo, sir. I was wondering if you had more information about with method would work best."

"As a matter of fact, I do. The Charms Master I studied under created the charm around the turn of the century. He was from Japan and found a way to give a bamboo tattoo magically. It hurts just as bad as a bamboo tattoo, and works the same way- basically a dozen sharpened ends of a bamboo stick dipped in ink and punted into the skin, just all done with magic. When he created it, he made it so magic could not remove it, but because it is using magic to create a Muggle effect, it can be removed by Muggle means."

"So laser tattoo removal should work?"

"I don't see why not. It's worth a shot."

"Thank you sir. And since I'm here, I'll take that study guide as well."

Hermione left Flitwick's office with a bounce in her step. She might not be the biggest fan of Lucius Malfoy, but being on good terms with him made things easier when she visited the Manor. And she was still holding on to the hope that each baby step would make him a better person.

* * *

"Draco, may I borrow Thuban?"

"Of course you can. Who are you writing to?"

"Your father."

"I'm sorry, I thought you said my father. I must have misunderstood you."

Giving him a sneer with no heat behind it, "You didn't misunderstand me. I talked to Flitwick about his Azkaban tattoo and I told him I would owl him as soon as I had an answer. Oh, Flitwick wants to see your coverup job."

"What did Flitwick have to say about it?"

"Basically they use a magical method to give a Muggle tattoo so it can be removed with a Muggle laser."

"What is a laser?"

"Well it a beam of light that- um, it is hard to explain. Basically they will point it at his skin, it will hurt about as much as your tattoo did, for around twenty minutes, once every two months or so, and his body will absorb the ink. It will probably take a year to remove."

"A year? Why so long?"

"Well you have to wait for your skin to heal between treatments."

* * *

Thuban returned the next day with three letters, one for Draco from his mother, and two for Hermione; one from each of Draco's parents.

"I can't believe my father wrote you and he didn't even write to me. It's like I don't even exist now that you two are having your 'secret love affair.'"

"Ew. Draco, I told you that isn't funny. Your father may be extremely good looking, he's hot as hell actually, but you are the only Malfoy for me."

"Wait, wh, what?" Draco was sputtering, "You, yo, you think my fa, ma, my father, my Lucius Malfoy, MY father, is 'hot as hell.' hot as HELL?!"

"Oh love, you make it too easy sometimes." Hermione smirked over her shoulder as she walked to the window to send Thuban back to the Owlery.

* * *

_Hermione, _

_We are looking forward to your visit at Easter even though it will be so short. I have some planting I want to do in the family garden if you would like to help. Draco mentioned you are skilled in Herbology. _

_Lucius refuses to share what you sent in your letter to him except that you sent him good news regarding an endeavour he will be undergoing as soon as he is off house arrest. Since you set it up, I am positive it is not deviant. _

_Please let me know if there is anything you would like the elves to prepare for Easter dinner. If not, we will be having the traditional ham dinner. _

_Yours, _

_Narcissa_

_Hermione, _

_Thank you for the information you sent to me. I have checked every law book in our library as well as spoken to my barrister and we are not finding a law that says we can't remove the tattoo either. As much as I am loath to do so, I will have to concede that you are correct; wizards, like me, would not have thought Muggles would have found a way around magical charms. _

_You mentioned the time frame it will take to remove it. I am wondering if there are potions I can take to heal myself between the sessions so I can have them more frequently. Hopefully you will indulge me while you are here and we can discuss it further. _

_Thank you for all of your assistance on this, _

_Lucius_

Draco read the letters over Hermione's shoulder. "You and Father seem to be getting along better."

"I think so. As long as we stick to subjects like his tattoo and not blood purity we should be fine."

Kissing her on the forehead, Draco turned back to his own letter.

* * *

The week of the twenty second of March had arrived and Hermione was more stressed than ever. Only one month until the start of NEWTs and all she could think about is how she was going to fail every exam. Her back hurt constantly from bending over books in the library, she was up and down all night because she couldn't shut her brain off, and to top it all off she was gaining weight because she was stress eating.

She had gone to see Madame Pomfrey like she did every month, but when she took her weight, she was right within her prefered range. The matron reminded her that she was so used to having a concave stomach that having it stick out a little wasn't much to worry about. Pomfrey did tell her that the other stomach issues she was having would calm down if she ate a more balanced diet. _No more chocolate cake at one am for me I guess._

After yelling at the entire eight year for making too much noise in their common room one day, Hermione heard Neville warn them what she was like before their OWL exams. She noticed everyone giving her extra space or leaving the room when she was in there studying. She knew she was being a monster, but she couldn't help it.

She was up on Wednesday in the middle of the night_,_ _again, _eating chocolate cake, _again, _when Draco came out of his room.

"Hey, can't sleep again?"

"No, this time I woke up with a cramp in my leg and my back is hurting pretty bad."

"And chocolate cake is helping that?" He gave her a light squeeze on her shoulder so she knew he was joking.

"No, but it doesn't make it worse."

"Come back to bed, love. I have a vial of something I think will help. I found it in one of Severus' old boxes with a note on how to use it."

Finishing the last bite of her cake, Hermione cast a tooth cleaning charm and followed Draco back to his room.

"Take your clothes off and lay on your stomach."

"Draco, I hope you didn't learn a new sex position from that box."

"One, ew. Two, you can't brew sex positions. I know, I tried it in third year."

"Of course you did."

Stripping her clothes off, Hermione crawled onto the bed. Draco crawled onto the bed and straddled her legs.

"You're sure this isn't a sex position?"

"I was, but now that I'm here…. I'm kidding. If you want to have sex after I am done, We can, but I don't think you will want to."

Hearing the sound of a vial being opened was the only warning she got before a warm liquid was poured on her back. It ran towards her sides but didn't fall off her body.

"It's charmed to not leave your skin. It is a massage oil and muscle relaxer in one."

"Severus was a genius."

Hermione didn't remember anything after Draco started rubbing her back. She woke up the next morning and her skin felt the softest it had been in years and nothing on her body hurt for the

entire day.

"Draco, I love you. That potion is amazing. I feel so much better."

"That was the only bottle he had. I'll look through his journals and see if he left the instructions on how to brew it."

* * *

***A/N**

**So, I have no idea when laser tattoo removal became mainstream so in this story it is available in 1999- probably expensive AF, but he's a Malfoy, so he has they money. **

**Thank you for all your support on this story. This is my first multi-chapter attempt and every review makes it that much easier to write the next chapter. **


	16. Dreams

After a long week of study sessions in the Great Hall with the other NEWT students, Hermione was happy to arrive at Grimmauld Place. They were going to spend the day with Harry, Ron, and Ginny before heading to the Manor for the rest of the weekend.

Harry and Ginny were nice enough to limit their traditional 'I've missed you' fuck session to forty five minutes which Hermione spent in the library listening to Draco and Ron playing Wizard's Chess while she studied for Ancient Runes.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" Harry asked the room as he walked into the library. "I am starving and Molly sent over a pan of lasagna."

Moaning in delight, Hermione stood up before before a dizzy spell made her sit back down.

Draco rushed to her side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was so excited for lasagna, I stood up too fast."

Laughing at her, Ginny poked Harry, "See what happens when you spend so much time with us Weasley's, you start liking food as much as we do."

* * *

Arriving at the Manor later than expected on Friday night they had just enough time to change and make it to the dining room in time for dinner.

Standing to greet them, Narcissa came over and hugged them each. "Hello dears. I am happy you are finally here." Shooting Draco a reproving look, "We were starting to worry about you."

"Sorry Mother, I lost track of time."

"Well, you are here now. Come eat."

Walking towards the table, Hermione made sure to sit in the chair closest to Lucius. While Draco and Narcissa were distracted serving themselves, Lucius leaned towards her, "Can we talk tomorrow morning?"

Hermione gave a quick nod before reaching for the closest dish.

* * *

Hermione felt like she had just laid down to sleep when she woke up on Saturday morning. Looking a Draco fast asleep, she decided to let him have a lie-in while she went to find Lucius and a hot cup of tea.

Finding him in his study with a tea service, she lightly knocked on the door. Looking up, he waved her in but continued to write. Sitting down on the couch she waiting until he set his quill down and looked up at her.

"Good Morning, Hermione. I trust you slept well."

"I did, thank you."

Standing up, he walked over and sat beside her on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you about the letter you sent me about my tattoo. Would you mind if we talked about it at the beach?"

"The beach?"

Holding up a vial of the daydream potion, "I like to 'get out' of the Manor as much as possible. My release date cannot come soon enough."

"I haven't used it since I made it, I would love to go to the beach. Will take it first so you can choose the beach?"

Downing half the vial, Lucius handed the other half to her.

Finding herself on the most gorgeous beach she had ever seen, Hermione looked around. The water was bright turquoise before changing to a stunning blue. The sand beneath her toes was as white as snow and soft as could be. Surrounding the beach were a variety of tropical plants but the palm tree and coconut trees were the only one's Hermione could name. Looking behind her, she saw a glass enclosed infinity swimming pool and a beautiful white house.

"It is quite something isn't it?"

Remembering that this was the daydream potion and Lucius had brought her here, she looked at him and was surprised to see he was no longer in his robes. He was now in a lightweight white shirt that had the top 3 buttons undone, a pair on tan linen pants, and no shoes. Maybe George had tweaked the potion to change clothes to match the destination?

Looking down at herself, she turned bright red when she realized she was in the tiniest white bikini known to mankind. The triangles in the front barely covered her nipples, and well, the potion must do Brazilian waxes as well, because the top of the bottoms ended right above her slit. Glancing behind her, there was nothing but a tiny string between her arse cheeks.

Glancing back a Lucius she started to stutter, "I, um, I, sorry, George, pranks, George must have.."

"Hermione, calm down. I _have_ seen women in bikinis before. In fact, I have been to many nude beaches." She watched as he looked up and down her body. "You have nothing to worry about."

Instead of being disgusted by the way he was looking at her, Hermione was starting to get turned on. "Do you, um, do you think I could borrow, um, wear your shirt while we talk? I think I would feel more comfortable."

"Of course."

Asking him to take off his shirt did not make her feel more comfortable. Seeing Lucius with his shirt off sent a wave of wetness to her core. His pants sat low on his hips and she could count each ab and he had an Adonis Belt to sin for. He had no hair on his body except for a trail leading from his navel to his, _oh sweet Merlin, I can see the outline of his cock in his pants._

Taking two steps towards her, he went to hand his shirt to her. She knocked his hand aside, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He grunted at their lips met and, using one arm, pulled her closer to him. The other hand reached into her hair before pulling her head slightly back. He pressed their foreheads together,

"I have wanted you for so long Hermione. Let me have you."

"Take me Lucius. I'm yours."

Sinking to their knees on a beach blanket that was nearby, Lucius rolled on top of her before lifting up and looking her over. "Fuck, you are a gorgeous little slut aren't you. I can wait to see your tits." Licking her lips, she moved one hand between her breasts as she pulled on the string keeping her bikini top closed. As soon as she untied it, he leaned down and used his teeth to move each triangle to the side.

"Fuck me, they are perfect."

Hermione whimpered as he leaned down and took one in her mouth. It was like her tit was hard wired into her clit. She could feel every suck, lick, and nip in both places at once. Lifting one leg up to wrap around his hip, she started to rub her hips against his, trying to get friction, anything to give her the release she needed.

Not able to take it anymore, she shoved her hand between their legs and started to rub her clit. Lucius immediately pulled off her. She growled with frustration as he pulled her hand from her bikini bottoms.

"Oh no girlie, I want to taste you before, and as you cum. Let's take these off you."

Lucius pulled the strings on either side of her hips before moving his head between her thighs. He splayed on hand on her stomach to keep her in place and slowly licked her from the bottom of her pussy all the way to her clit. Her back arched as she moaned. Lifting his head up, he gave her a slight grin as he licked his lips.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you scream."

The feel of him sucking on her clit was enough to have her making the most wanton noises she had ever made, but when he stuck three fingers in her without warning and hit her G-spot, he got his wish; she screamed his name until her throat was sore.

Still high from her orgasm she didn't notice that Lucius had moved from between her legs or removed his pants until he was laying above her again and she could feel his heavy cock pressed against her inner thigh.

"I always knew you'd be a screamer."

"Have you thought about this scenario often?"

"More than you know, and for longer than I care to admit."

Shoving their hips together, he leaned down and nipped her lips. "You ready for my cock, slut?"

"You were just down there, what do you think? Wet enough for you?"

"You are a cheeky little thing."

Reaching her hand down, she grabbed his dick then choked in surprise. _Morgana's tits that thing is huge._

"Don't worry, it will fit."

Lining his cock up and her entrance he sank into her until she jerked at the feel of him hitting her cervix. She was pretty sure that if he pushed any harder he would push right into her stomach, maybe even right out of her throat- anatomy be damned.

"How are you this tight little girl? It's like you have me in a vice."

Teasing him, she clenched her muscles.

"Oh you are a little tramp aren't you?"

Pulling his cock almost all the way out of her, he slowly pushed it back it, letting out a low moan. Hermione grabbed his arms tightly and wrapped her legs around his hips. Letting out a high whine, she begged him to go faster.

He started thrusting into her with ernest and she started to match him with each pounding of his hips. Her entire body was filled with a pleasure she had never felt before. She was digging her nails into his arms now and she could see the blood starting to drip from where she had broken his skin. Her orgasm was fast approaching and she could feel her pussy contracting as it drew nearer.

"Are you ready to cum for me Hermione? Ready to clench that tight cunt around my cock as you coat it with your cum, whore? I'm going to fill you with my cum until it's dripping down your legs. I'll make you look like the slut you are. That's what you want isn't it?"

Hermione rasped out a quiet "Yes!"

"I didn't hear you. Is that what you want? Me to treat you like the little slut you are?"

"Yes! Fill my cunt!"

Hermione's world went black as she screamed her release.

* * *

Hermione was jolted awake by someone, Lucius?, shaking her arm. Her world was still black and beyond soft, but the smell was different.

"Hermione, wake up love. You're safe. I've got you. Lumos."

Hermione was confused as she looked around. She appeared to be in Draco's room.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? You were moaning and screaming in your sleep?"

Her head snapped to the side as she heard Draco's voice. Looking down she was still in her pyjamas from the night before. _What is going on?_

"Hermione? You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Shaking, she asked him, "What day is it?"

"What? Why?"

"Just tell me what day it is!"

"No need to screech at me. It's still Friday. We went to bed about an hour ago. Want to tell me about your nightmare?"

"My what? Oh, um, no. I'll be fine. I, um, just need to use the bathroom."

Making her way to the bathroom, Hermione used the facilities, washed her hands, then sank to the floor in front of the tub. _What in the name of Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Merlin, Godric, and every other person to ever live was that? I just had a motherfucking sex dream about Lucius Malfoy! Lucius, my boyfriend's father. Yeah, he's good looking, but I don't want to have sex with him. It has to be the stress from all the studying I'm doing. _

_Sex is a stress reliever and my subconscious is just trying to help with that. Nothing to worry about. Well, maybe I should worry about being so turned on by all the degrading things he was saying to me that I woke up soaking wet? Hmm, I am sure that is a sign of something else. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. _

Draco was still awake when she made her way back to bed. Holding open the covers for her, he gave her a look that clearly showed how concerned he was for her.

"You sure you're okay Mi? I don't mind staying up with you."

I'll be fine Draco, let's just go to bed.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Hermione noticed Draco was not in the bed. On his pillow was a note, _Gone down to breakfast. Didn't want to disturb you after last night. -D_

After getting ready for the day, she made her way downstairs where she joined Draco and Narcissa for breakfast. Half way through the meal Lucius joined them. Hermione couldn't help the blush the that spread like wildfire across her face, and the rest of her body.

"Good Morning Hermione, I trust you slept well."

Hermione couldn't speak so she just nodded in his direction. Draco and Narcissa exchanged glanced across the table before she saw Draco give a slight shrug.

"Hermione dear," Narcissa addressed her "I was wondering if you would help me in the garden this morning."

"I would lo-"

"Actually," Lucius cut Hermione off, "I have already asked Hermione to spend the morning with me, haven't I?"

"Yes, he has" Hermione was so red, she was sure she was starting to turn maroon by now.

Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you ok? You are bright red."

"I'm fine, just choking on some food."

"Well, if you are ready Hermione. I was thinking we could take a daydream potion and have our meeting away from the Manor."

"No!"

All eyes turned to her as she screamed at him. "I'm sorry, I mean, no thank you. I would much rather we stay here, in your study, with the door open."

He gave her an odd look as he motioned her ahead of him, "As you wish."

* * *

_***A/N**_

_**For those who don't know, some women get crazy, hyper sexual, very realistic dreams while they are pregnant. And they can star all kinds of different people. Sex dreams can also be the opposite of what you normally enjoy. I thought it was time she had one :)**_

_**Thank you to every review I have received! They make me happier than pizza and booze. **_


	17. Let's Talk About Sex (Dreams)

"Ginny!"

"Psst! Ginny!

Ginny turned her head towards Hermione and mouthed _what?_

It was the day they had returned to Hogwarts after the long Easter weekend. They we currently studying for the written portion of their Transfiguration NEWT and the Great Hall was silent except for the scratching of their quills.

Whispering as quietly as she could Hermione begged her, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement as soon as this is over?"

She could see the confusion clear as day on Ginny's face, but she nodded in confirmation.

* * *

As soon as the study session was over, Ginny stood up and Hermione whispered she'd be along shortly. Leaning down, she kissed Draco.

"Ginny needs some girl time, so I'm going to meet up with her. See you later?"

"Is everything okay? You've been acting a little odd the last few days. I've noticed you haven't been sleeping well."

"I'm just stressed about NEWTs and my back still hurts from all that gardening with your mom. She is worse than Professor Sprout."

"Okay. I'm still working on that potion for you. I hope everything is okay with Ginny."

Hermione started to walk off as her cheeks turned red again _if Draco only knew what was really bothering her._

* * *

Ginny was waiting for her in front Room of Requirement but there was no door yet.

"I wasn't sure what you needed, so I decided to wait. So, what's so important you had to interrupt our study session."

"I'm not telling you here!"

Making the three passes in front of the wall, the door appeared and they entered an exact replica of the Grimmauld Place library. _Godric I love this castle._

Making her way to her favourite seat on the couch, Ginny tucked her legs under her, "Oh, are we having a 'girls only' therapy session?"

"Yes, and unlike last time, I am going to tell you things and not have to listen to stories about Harry." Hermione sat on the end of the couch and faced Ginny.

"You're finally going to tell me what Draco's like in bed?"

Ginny was so excited she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I have something even better for you. But- and this is a huge but- it DOES NOT leave this room Ginny Weasley. Not even Harry can know."

"Wait, I can't tell Harry? You haven't told Harry? You tell Harry everything. Why can't Harry know? Why am I saying Harry so much?"

"Because you're obsessed with him?"

"Oh, that's right?" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, I'm serious, he can't know. This is really embarrassing. I wasn't going to say anything, but it's eating me up inside."

"Hermione, you had a crush on my brother, nothing could be worse than that."

Throwing a decorative pillow at Ginny, which the damn Chaser caught, "trust me, it's a million times worse."

"Fuck. It must be good."

"Ginny!"

"I mean, I promise not to tell anyone. Witches honour."

The smile on Ginny's face wasn't very convincing, but Hermione knew once Ginny gave her word she kept it.

_Here goes nothing. _"IhadasexdreamaboutLucius."

Ginny was clearly confused, "I'm sorry what."

Hermione sighed and tried again, "I said, I had a sex dreamaboutLuciusMalfoy."

Shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm not getting that last part."

Letting out a huge breath, "I said, I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Ginny just stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"Ginny, say something."

"Holy fuck on a Firebolt."

"No, it was a Nimbus 2001 and that was with Draco."

"Wait, what? You had sex with Draco on a broom?"

"Yes, but that's a different story. Can we get back to the, 'I had dream sex with my boyfriend's dad' please?"

"Fine, but we discussing the broom sex, and soon. So, tell me about the dream."

"It was so odd. It felt so realistic. We took one of the daydream potions I made him and went to the beach. Unlike a normal dream, I could feel and smell. And nothing jumped around like they do in normal dreams- it was all in logical order. And they sex Ginny… it was filthy. He was calling me all kinds of degrading names- slut, whore, names like that- and I liked it. And the worst part…"

Hermione stopped. She wanted to get everything off her chest, but she wasn't sure she could tell Ginny the rest.

"What was the worst part?"

Shaking her head "I don't think I can tell you."

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell you what Harry and I did this weekend. He put his-"

"Fine! I'll tell you. Geeze. The worst part was, Draco woke me up because I was screaming out my orgasm, that _his dad_ gave me, and he thought I was having a nightmare."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny's eyes were filled with tears. _It's so great having a friend that understands. _"That is just… fucking hilarious!"

_I take it back. Ginny is a goat faced, Banshee eating hag!_

Glaring at her friend as she gasped for breaths between laughs, Hermione sent a stinging hex at her left nipple. _Take that!_ Instead of stopping Ginny, she rolled off the couch, sent one back at Hermione, and kept laughing.

"You forget I have siblings Mi? I can laugh and hex all day"

The feel of another stinger hit Hermione right between the legs.

"Ouch! No crotch shots."

Hermione fired off three in a row and soon joined Ginny in her loud laughter. Somehow the ginger menace always knew how to make her smile.

Calming down, Ginny made her way back to the couch. "Mi, it was just a dream; it's not like you actually had sex with him."

"I know, but it felt so real. And I did actually orgasm."

"Okay, that's only a little creepy. I'm kidding. We all have strange dreams. They don't mean anything."

"But I was so embarrassed being about him the rest of the weekend and can't look Draco in the eye without feeling guilty."

"Hermione, do you find Lucius attractive? Do you want to have sex with him?"

"He's handsome, but I definitely don't want to have sex with him." She shuddered at the thought.

"Then I wouldn't think any more about it. You can't help what crazy things your mind does when you're asleep. Hell, I had a erotic dream about Snape once."

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know but she asked anyway, "Snape? What was he doing?"

"Playing with my tits as he stirred a potion with his dick."

* * *

***A/N**

**A little treat for everyone who wanted a reaction to the dream. The interaction between Ginny and Hermione is how I imagine sisters would act if they had wands. Stinging hexes instead of titty twisters and pussy punches. ****_Okay, maybe that's just me and my sister..._**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on Chapter 16. They all made me laugh. I'm glad you enjoyed my B-grade porno scene.**


	18. NEWTs

Grabbing her study guide for the twentieth time that night, Hermione looked at her timetable and sighed. She was exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep. NEWTs started two weeks from tomorrow _well, I guess it's actually today now, _and her stress levels were so high that for the first time in her life she was experiencing insomnia.

She would wake up and constantly need to use the bathroom, feel the need to re-organize everything in her beaded bag, brush Sox (who now refused to enter her room), or re-read a chapter on magic she had memorized years ago. Thankfully her and Draco still slept in separate rooms while in school so she wasn't keeping him up all night as well.

When he did wake in the middle of the night he liked to come into the common room and most of the time he would find her eating her nightly slice of chocolate cake. He had not been able to find the recipe to make more of the potion from Snape, and Hermione finally told him to stop trying. Her back was going to hurt until she was done sitting in hard chairs while hunching over books at tables and he needed to study.

Getting out of bed, she made her nightly trek into the common room and ordered her cake. As soon as it arrived, Draco came out of his room.

"Hey love. I figured you'd be out here having your cake." Draco gave her a smile, but she could see the worry behind it.

"You know me so well." Shrugging in acceptance of her new sleeping habits, "Want a bite?"

Walking up behind her, he started rubbing her shoulders. "No thank you. But, I have been thinking."

"Merlin that feels good. Thinking about what?"

"Maybe you are having back pain because all that chocolate cake is making your breasts so big."

Whipping her head around and glaring at him, "Draco Malfoy are you calling me fat?"

Leaning down to kiss her forehead he whispered in her ear, "No, I am saying your tits are big and I like them."

"Sorry, you know I have been gaining weight and I know I'm not 'fat' but I was so small for so long that I feel like I am huge now."

"I think that is normal. Didn't you say that the nutritionist say you might gain more than you weighed before the war?"

"Yeah, my body still thinks its in the mode that I might not have food tomorrow so it stores all my excess calories in case I need them. She said I might get heavier than normal until my body regulates again."

"See, nothing to worry about. And, I will love you either way."

"You are a wonderful man, and I love you."

"I love you too, now how about I tuck you into bed and rub your back until you fall asleep?"

"Yes, please!"

And so began a new nightly tradition, after a day of revising together and with the other NEWT students, Draco would come into Hermione's room and rub her back until she fell asleep.

* * *

WHACK

"The fuck?" Draco was bolted awake as something hit him hard in the arm. He looked around but his room was pitch black.

WHACK

"Draco, wake up!"

WHACK WHACK

"Hermione, why in the hell are you hitting me? It's the middle of the night."

"I am not hitting you!" WHACK "I am trying to wake you up."

"I'm up devil woman, stop hitting me."

"I need you. Now."

Even though he could not see her in the darkness of his room, the urgency was clear in her voice. "I'm wake, what do you need? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm fine, I _need _you. Now."

_Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream._

"What do you _need_ me to do?"

"Touch me, please."

Draco never once felt that their sex life was lacking, even when they would go a week or two without sex due to illness, stress, or life in general, he always felt satisfied. But having your girlfriend come into your room and wake you up in the middle of the night, just to have sex with you, _I'll just say it, I am a sex god._

Pushing the covers off of himself, Draco stood up and felt for her and his hand landed on her bare back. "You are ready to go, aren't you?"

"Mmm hmm."

The feel of her kisses on his neck came out of nowhere and sent a shiver down his spine. Not knowing where she might touch him next make his skin tingle with anticipation. Her warm hands splayed across his lower back before moving up, pulling his shirt half way up his torso. While he finished pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, he absentmindedly wondered if he would ever get used to the way her touches made his heart race.

Finding her waist, he pulled her closer, kissed her hard, yet briefly, before turning her around so his erection was pressed against her arse. Sliding his hand between her legs, he started to stroke her outer lips. "Is this how you want me to touch you, love?"

He could barely make out the "yes" she breathed as he continued to rub his fingers over her mons. Slightly spreading her lips with his fingers, he started to lightly circle her clit with his thumb. Pleasure spread through his body as he felt her already slick with desire.

Keeping his thumb in place, he moved his fingers towards her entrance. Playing with her juices, he leaned down and murmured in her ear, "Merlin love, you are so wet tonight."

She arched her back as he slipped two fingers into her and started to rub against her G-spot and increased the pressure on her clit. Hearing her breath start to catch and feeling her walls starting to flutter against his fingers he quickly pulled his fingers from her pussy before she could come.

The whimper that escaped her mouth was almost enough to break his resolve, but he wanted to feel her cum under him tonight. "Not yet, Mi. I have plans for you." Lightly tapping her arse, "get up on the bed."

Crawling up behind her after shedding his sleep pants, he laid his body over her's. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against her face, hoping to catch her lips, Instead he found her nose so he kissed her there before moving to her forehead, each cheek, and finally her lips.

"Draco, please," she whispered desperately, "I need to cum."

Wanting to try something new with her, he reached down, grabbing his dick and placed it between her velvety folds so the head was resting on her clit. Reaching to pull her leg around his hips, he started to grind his hips so they were rutting against each other.

"Draco, you're not in me."

"Trust me, love. You are so tight I know when I am in you. I want to make you cum this way."

Continuing to rock against her, he slid his hands under her hips, grasping her arse and started moving her hips in rhythm with his. As she shifted below him, he heard a deep "ooohhh" from her and he knew he had his the sweet spot on her clit. He was fighting back his orgasm. As much as he wanted to splash his cum all over her right now, he knew if wanted to wait until he was inside her.

He removed he hands from her hips and lifted his upper body off the bed so he could grind into her deeper. Without warning he heard her bite back her moan as she jerked below him. The new rush of liquid that coated his cock was all the confirmation her needed that she had cum. Pulling his cock off her quickly he pulled back and buried himself in her still contracting quim.

"Draco" she cried out, "Draco, that feels, oh, that feel so good."

Starting a languid pace, he moved his cock in and out of her, enjoying the way she felt swathed around him. Her legs came and clamped around his hips, pulling him closer to her, as one arm wrapped it's way around his neck. He leaned down and met her soft lips.

Pulling back she grunted, "Faster Draco, I am so close again."

Quickening his pace, he grabbed her other hand to anchor himself and started to thrust into her with earnest, trying to hold onto his own orgasm until he felt the tell-tell fluttering of her walls letting him know she was close.

"Cum for me love."

As her pussy contracted around him, he emptied himself into her.

Breathing deeply, he peppered her face with kisses until he rolled off to the side. Pulling her back to his chest he begged her, "Stay with me tonight, please? I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere my love."

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was please to feel Hermione still in bed with him.

* * *

While eating breakfast in the Great Hall on Sunday, McGonagall handed Hermione her testing timetable.

**Monday 26 Apr 99:**

_0900 Charms Written_

_1300 Charms Practical_

**Tuesday 27 Apr 99:**

_0900 Herbology Written_

_1300 Arithmancy Written_

_1730 Ancient Runes Written_

**Wednesday 28 Apr 99:**

_0900 Transfiguration Written_

_1300 Transfiguration Practical_

**Thursday 29 Apr 99:**

_0900 Defence Against the Dark Arts Written _

_1300 Defence Against the Dark Arts Practical_

**Friday 30 Apr 99:**

_0900 Potions Written_

_1300 Potions Practical_

Taking seven NEWTs was a challenge, and she was glad to see on paper her last week written out for her. Even though she had three tests on Tuesday, two of them being in her most challenging classes, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, she was most nervous for Thursday.

The Defence against the Dark Arts NEWT practical had always included a duel with an Auror in the past. It wasn't required to win the duel to pass the NEWT but the examiners watched to see how the student did during the duel: spells used, how they responded under pressure, etc. The majority of people who tried for a Defence NEWT were planning on a career as an Auror so the test was basically used as a prescreening by the Ministry.

Hermione had not duel, even a practice duel, since the Battle of Hogwarts. Her biggest fear was not that she would be in any danger herself, she knew she could hold her own, but what if she lost control? What if instead of using magic that was expected in the test she started using the type of spells she had used during the battle?

Thinking of that night and the magic she had performed was not something she liked to do. She knew without a doubt she had killed more than one person. When you are fighting for your life, you aren't going to stun someone so they can wake up just to kill someone else. You send slicing hexes at their throats, you are use spells learned in 'Magick Moste Evile' that are horrible but not listed as _Unforgivable_. Would she be able to keep her cool or would she kill again?

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Hermione looked up, "Mi, you okay? You're shaking." Ginny was looking at her, concern clear on her face.

"I am nervous about the Defense NEWT Ginny."

"Me too. I'm nervous I'll flashback and hex the Auror with something that will send me to Azkaban."

"That is what I was just thinking, Maybe we should talk to McGonagall?"

* * *

Stepping off the moving staircase, the knocked on the Headmistress' door.

"Enter"

"Hello Headmistress. Do you have a moment to talk to us?" Hermione smiled at her favourite professor. She looked at home behind the large desk.

"Of course. Please, have a seat." After sitting in the two tartan wingback chairs across from her desk, McGonagall looked at the girls, "What can I help you with?"

Ginny nodded at Hermione for her to speak.

"We are concerned about the Defense practical. Specifically losing control during the duel. We don't want to accidentally hurt anyone."

"Yes, I was concerned about that too. The Ministry actually wanted to skip the practical this year. Said your years had enough practice without having to prove anything to them. I told them I didn't want to coddle you and you needed to do it."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. The confusion on Ginny's face matched how Hermione felt. Why would McGonagall _want_ them to duel? This was the very place they had fought less than a year before? There was coddling, and then there was looking out for the safety of the students.

"I don't mean to be blunt Professor, but are you sure that was wise?"

"Miss Granger, there will come a time in your life where you, both of you, will have to duel one day. It might be a crazed fan, a rogue blood supremacist, someone who won't take no for an answer, or another reason. It is best you get your first duel out of the way here, in a controlled environment,and not later."

Nodding Hermione agreed with her. Being so nervous about the exam, she hadn't thought about life after Hogwarts.

"Professor," Ginny broke her train of thought, "When you say 'controlled environment' does that mean just the Auror and the examiners, or are their other factors?"

"There will be other factors as well. The room will be warded to not allow any Unforgivables, and if a duel gets out of hand, a magic supressioning ward will activate on everyone in the room. I don't want to coddle you, but I don't want anyone to get hurt either."

A huge weight lifted off Hermione's shoulders. Knowing there were safeguards in place lessened her anxiety immensely.

Standing to leave, she looked at the Headmistress, "Thank you so much Professor. That makes me feel a lot better. You have done a wonderful job of making sure we are taken care of."

Ginny stood as well, "I agree. Thank you Professor."

* * *

Turning off her alarm on Thursday morning Hermione raised her arms above her head, pointed her toes, and stretched. Every joint in her body seemed to pop and she groaned in satisfaction.

"I thought only I could make you groan like that."

Jumping slightly she turned her head, "Draco, I didn't realize you stayed last night. I am so exhausted, I slept like the dead."

"I didn't realize I did either. I think I fell asleep rubbing your back."

"You are a sweet man. I don't think I could have made it through the last few months without you." Leaning over she kissed his cheek and then his lips.

Draco started to move his hand from her hip towards her center. Reaching down, she stopped him.

"You know we don't have time for that this morning. We have Defense today and we still need to get ready and eat. But if you promise to be good, I'll let you shower with me."

Giggling she watched as he hopped out of bed and made his way into her bathroom. Giving his a few minutes, she followed him. After using the facilities and brushing her teeth she joined him in the warm water. From the smells circulating in the steam, he had already washed his hair and body.

"Come here love, let me take care of you." He pulled her towards him under the spray.

Soaking her hair, he began to lather her hair with shampoo before massaging her scalp. She was putty in his hands and he had to stop when she leaned against him, no longer able to stand up. After rinsing and then conditioning her hair, he magically pinned it up, pulled her out of the spray and started to rub her body wash into her skin from behind.

"Draco that feel so good."

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her neck as he moved his hands down her body. "I like these new curves, Mi." Sliding his hands over each body part as he said them, "you know I love your tits, but your arse is juicy and your hips are perfect. I know you are self conscious, but I love your tiny little belly. It means you are getting healthier."

"Draco, don't touch my stomach."

"Fine, but it is part of you, and I like it."

"You are a silly man." Leaning back into him, she kissed his neck. "What else do you love?"

"I love your thighs" sliding down, he rubbed her legs, "and your calves, and your adorable toes." Standing up, he moved his hand between her thighs. "And the thing I love second best, your sweet little pussy."

Turning to look at him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Second best? What do you like the best then?"

"Who you are inside. You're sexy as hell, but I love _who _you are more."

"You are beyond sweet Malfoy. Wait until I tell Harry!"

"You better not!"

* * *

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione stood as her name was called for her Defense practical. Draco gave her hand one last squeeze and Ginny smiled as she made her way into the exam room.

"Hello Hermione."

Looking up at the deep booming voice, Hermione's face split into a smile and she took three steps before jumping into the a pair of waiting arms.

"Kingsley! What are you doing here?"

"Ahem"

Turning to look at who had made the noise, Hermione blushed and removed herself from the Minister's body. The small man who must be one of the examiners was smiling, but the older lady who had led her into the room was not amused.

"You are not supposed to be engaging in physical relations with the students Minister. You are her to duel with her."

"We're dueling?" Hermione looked at Kingsley.

He looked at her, "Yes" and then at the other lady, "and we are not having 'physical relations' I am hugging an old friend. When the test begins, I promise, we will be dueling."

Hermione could have kissed McGonagall who, she was sure, had set this up. Dueling with Kingsley guaranteed she wouldn't lose control. The summer before they went on the run, Kingsley and spent most of the month leading up to night they retrieved Harry teaching Hermione to duel. He told her 'if you're going to ride along with me, I am going to make damn sure you can fight.'

The wizard examiner stood up, "Miss Granger, Minister Shacklebolt the rules of the duel are simple. You will use any spells you can that are legal and will not cause any lasting or major harm. We do have a Healer standing by, but we would prefer not to use them. Unforgivable curses cannot be used due to the warding of the room and if the duel does beyond the rules we have covered your magic will be suppressed until you leave the room. Do you both understand?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Your exam will be thirty minutes starting and ending at the sound of the bell. Please get into position."

Moving to stand about three meters apart from each other, Kingsley winked at Hermione, "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't expect you too."

The bell sounded and the two of them started sending hexes and jinxes at each other right away. Hermione was having the time of her life. She was sweating and working hard, Kinsley was a fierce dueler after all his years and an Auror, but she hadn't felt this kind of excitement in months. After the war she was enjoying her quiet life, but she sometimes missed the rush of adrenaline a good duel gave her.

Shielding and deflecting about three quarters of the spells Kingsley sent her way, and landing more than a few herself, she felt she was doing pretty well. She sent a hair growth jinx at Kingsley and laughed as the normally bald man suddenly grew a large afro. He retaliated by sending her a strong stinging hex right at her stomach, causing her to double over in pain right as the final bell sounded.

Curling on her side trying to catch her breath, Kingsley came over to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Kings. It's been so long since I've been hit with a stinger; I forgot how much they hurt."

"Yeah, well, it's been so long since I had an afro, I forgot how handsome I look."

Looking up at the Minister for Magic, Hermione starting laughing again. He didn't look bad, it was just so different than she was used to. "I think you should keep it. It looks great."

Reaching down, he helped her stand up. "Absolutely not. It's bad enough I have to walk to Minerva's office like this to Floo home and shave." Giving her a hug he whispered in her ear, "You did great. An O on this part for sure."

"Thanks Kings."

* * *

Even with Draco rubbing her back, Hermione couldn't get comfortable that night. So, she faked falling asleep so he would go back to his room. No reason both of them should lose sleep the night before their final NEWT.

The stinging hex Kingsley had hit her with was still making her stomach hurt. She had felt residual pain from the hex before, but nothing more than an hour. It was at least five hours and she was still in pain. She knew she should go see Madame Pomfrey, but she was worried the matron would want to keep her overnight and possibly into the next day and there was no way she was going to miss her Potions NEWT.

Getting out of bed she walked into her bathroom and dug around under her sink until she found a vial of pain potion. She hated to take it as it made her woozy, but she needed sleep. Crawling into bed, she downed the potion, chased it with a drink of water and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up on Friday morning she was still in pain. _What in the hell did he hit me with? It must not have been a normal stinging hex. Next time I see him, I am going to give him hell._ She was still feeling pain in her lower stomach, but her back was killing her too, worse than it had been. She wanted to take another pain potion, but knew there was no way she could and make it through her exam.

Sitting through the written test was no easy feat but she made it through in record though she liked to go through all of her questions three times she knew she couldn't today. Raising her hand as soon as she was finished, the wizard examiner from the day before approached her. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I am not feeling well and I am already finished. May I leave and go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Are you sure? There is more than an hour remaining?"

"Positive."

Taking her exam, he led her to the door. She saw Draco look at her and she smiled to reassure him she was fine before leaving.

Not going to the Hospital Wing she made her way back to the common room. She left a note for Draco that she was sleeping and not to disturb her. Going into her room, she warded it, placed the strongest external silencing charm she knew, set her alarm, and filled her bathtub with the hottest water she could stand.

The water soothed her sore muscles and she dozed lightly until her alarm went off at twelve fifteen. She did not want to get out of the water, but she needed to finish her final exam. Her last academic event at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was waiting for her in the common room. "Hermione! What is wrong? I have never seen you leave an exam early. What happened?"

"I am just so exhausted and stressed from all the studying and insomnia. I finished early so I just wanted to come back here and take a nap. I'm fine, I promise."

She knew she should probably tell Draco about the hex she was hit with yesterday and the lingering pain. He would want to know and would want to help her. Not wanting to worry him right before his final NEWT, she kept it to herself. Draco would drop everything and brew her, or try to create a pain potion that didn't affect her the way the standard one did. Wanting his to focus on his schooling, she decided to wait until this evening to tell him.

* * *

Three Quarters of the way through the Potion practical, Hermione was in so much pain her eyes were starting to cross. Every moment she stood on her feet slicing, chopping, and stirring was sending sharp pains down her legs. _I am going to kill Kingsley, laws be damned!_ Looking into her cauldron and then the instructions, she realized her potion was finished. It was the exact shade of jade described.

Turning off the heat, she sat on her stool and sighed in relief. Waiting the five minutes required for the potion to cool was bliss on her back. Standing back up, she hissed at the pain. Picking up a her vial rack, she filled all five vials, corked them, applied the labels with her name, and sat back down.

The room started to spin lightly and she remembered she hadn't eaten at all that day. Closing her eyes she willed the room to stay still. Opening her eyes once more, the room began to come in and out of focus at an alarming rate. She distantly heard the bell signalling the end of the exam and the scraping of stools and everyone stood up.

Attempting to stand, she saw the ground come up to meet her before her world went black.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?"

"I can't tell you, you aren't family."

"I am her boyfriend, as you well know."

"Yeah, and I am basically her sister. She is going to tell me anyway. Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't care who either of you are. You aren't listed as family. I am not telling you until she wakes up and says I can."

Hermione woke up to the sound of Draco and Ginny arguing with Madam Pomfrey. She was in a bed in the Hospital Wing and noticed she was no longer in pain.

"Draco?"

"Hermione!" Draco looked terrified as her looked at her. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "I am so glad you're awake my love. What happened?"

"Miss Granger," Hermione turned to see the Matron, McGonagall, Ginny, Theo, and Millie surrounding her bed. "Your friends are all concerned about you." Turning back to Madam Pomfrey as she continued to talk, "But I can't discuss your care with you unless they leave or you consent to them being her."

"I consent."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should tell you what is going on in private first?" Madam Pomfrey was giving her a piercing gaze. "Tell you exactly why you are in pain and passed out."

"I am positive." Hermione smiled at everyone around her. "They are my friends. Besides, it is nothing big. It is just stress from the NEWTs."

"It's not stress Miss Granger- You're in labor."

* * *

*****_**A/N**_

_**Can you believe it, we are almost at the end! I am terrified and excited to write the next chapter. Any guesses on the gender of the baby? **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! Who knew Ginny and Snape would get such a response :)**_


	19. A Birthday

"I'm sorry, I'm in what?" Hermione was positive she had misheard.

"You're in labor." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's belly. "You're currently dilated at seven centimetres."

Looking around at her friends, she stopped on Ginny. "Is this another one of the crazy dreams? Is someone going to use a dick to stir a cauldron or fuck me on a beach? Or, I don't know, blow Dumbledore at the Head Table?"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall looked scandalized while everyone else looked confused.

Continuing to wave her wand, the Matron projected an ultrasound like image of the baby. It's back was facing them, and there were a series of numbers surrounding the image.

"Afraid not Hermione. This one is real life." Ginny laid her hand on top on her belly. "You're going to be a mum."

"How in the fuck did this happen?"

"Language Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned towards the Headmistress. "I am _somehow _pregnant and about to give birth, excuse me if I don't give a fuck about my language right now professor. If you don't like it, you can get the fuck out!"

"Well, I don't like it" her lips were pressed tightly together, "but I can see your point."

"Thank you. Now, how did this happen?"

"Well Hermione," Theo looked at her seriously, "when a man and a woman have sex without protection, a crotch goblin is made."

"I know where babies come from you jackass! Millie, get him out of here before I kill him."

"Sorry Mi." Theo really did look apologetic. "I'll go get Ron so he can be here for this."

"Why would you get Ron? Wait, you think Ron is the father?"

Looking around at her friends and Draco she could tell they all thought the same thing. Draco looked devastated.

"Well," Theo looked at Draco then back at her, "you've only been with Draco for what, seven, eight months? So unless the baby is early it can't-"

"Then I guess the baby is early because it's Draco's baby. Not that it's any of your business, but Draco is the only one I've been with in the last year."

"It's mine?"

Turning her head slowly, Hermione looked at Draco, afraid of his reaction. His expression was impossible to read, but his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Unable to form words, she just nodded at him.

Ginny interrupted their quiet moment. "Okay, let's give mum and dad some alone time. Hermione if it's fine with you, I'll go get Harry and Ron. Theo and Millie can bring Narcissa. Do you want us to tell them before they get here?"

"Um, Draco what do you think? I think I'd rather tell them in person. Especially your mother."

"I agree."

"Before everyone leaves, Madam Pomfrey, how much longer do you think I have?"

"It's been a very long time since I've delivered a baby, but anywhere from two to five hours I'd guess."

"Draco, hand me my wand please." Casting a quick Patronus she sent it on its way. Within five minutes Minister Shacklebolt was striding into the Hospital Wing, still dusting Floo powder off his robes.

"Hermione, I can as quickly as I could. What do you need."

"Thank you. Okay, everyone else out. I need a few minutes with Kingsley. Yes, even you Draco."

* * *

Ten minutes later a very disgruntled Minister was leaving the Hospital Wing. Hermione heard him speaking to the group in the hallway and walking off with everyone but Draco and Madam Pomfrey. They walked back in and came to her bedside.

"What was that about Hermione?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just calling in a favour. Madam Pomfrey, can you tell me more about what's going on? I didn't know I was pregnant. Will the baby be okay? Is it healthy? How far along am I? Will it have medical problems?"

Hermione's heart rate was rising and she started to shake. She didn't know much about pregnancy, but she knew she should have been on special potions, not eating certain foods, exercising, and probably a hundred other things she didn't do.

"Miss Granger, try to stay calm. I know it's hard and you're scared, but it's best for the baby if your heart rate and blood pressure stay down."

Now that she wasn't distracted by her friends she could she the numbers on the projection were a lot like the monitors at Muggle hospitals. It showed her heartbeat, oxygen level, blood pressure, as well as the heart rate and blood pressure for the baby. It also seemed to be tracking her contractions even though she could no longer feel them.

"Based off the diagnosis charms I ran on you, you're 34 weeks pregnant. Conception date was September 19th. Your baby is perfectly healthy. Even though you didn't take antenatal vitamins, you were taking your other ones so your baby had everything it needed.

"Because you are about six weeks early the lungs aren't as developed as a baby born a full term. This is an easy fix. I'll give you a potion to take that will transfer to the baby during the first feeding that will strengthen them immediately, as well as anything else that isn't fully developed."

"Are you able to see why I didn't show? Even now, I look like I've gained some weight, but I don't think I look pregnant." Hermione pulled the blanket down to her hips and pulled her hospital gown up. Her belly barely stuck out at all.

"I was confused by that all well because you are quiet petite. Based off the readings, you had a retroverted uterus. It's pretty common and just means your uterus was tilted backwards.

"For most pregnant women, the uterus will flip forward sometime during the first trimester and the belly starts to grow like expected. Your uterus did not flip until sometime around the fifth or sixth month. This caused your bump to stay very small the entire time, I'm seeing a lot of scar tissue around your uterus, almost as if you suffered from a curse."

"Bellatrix held me under the Cruciatus for about a half an hour. It was aimed at my uterus. She wanted to make sure a 'Mudblood' like me couldn't reproduce."

Draco gave a deep, low growl, "I hate that fucking bitch. Do you know what caused Hermione to go into labor so early?"

"I can tell her labor started yesterday afternoon after being hit in the stomach by a stinging hex."

"Someone hexed you? Why didn't you tell me?

Rolling her eyes at him, "It was during defense, of course I got hit."

"I'll leave you two alone." Madam Pomfrey started to walk away before stopping. "Your vitals will alert me if anything changes, but let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain? I could have brewed you something?"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, because you would have focused on me and not on your studies."

"So instead you've been walking around, _taking exams_, while in LABOR, for the last twenty four hours!"

"It's not like I _knew_ I was in labor! I thought I was hit by a hex that lasted longer than normal combined with the back pains I've been having."

"Back pains you were having because you're bloody pregnant."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"I just think it would have been nice if you would have told me as soon as you found out."

"As soon as I- Draco, I found out the same time you did. Do you think I was hiding this from you?"

"How do you not know you're pregnant?"

"I don't know? I don't look pregnant, I don't know what pregnancy is supposed to feel like, I've never been around a pregnant lady. How do you not know your girlfriend is pregnant? You were just rubbing my belly this week?"

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry Mi. This is just so much to take in." Looking up he was no longer trying to hold in his tears. They were streaming down his face. "I'm terrified."

His tears started her own waterworks, "Me too. I don't know anything about being a mum." Moving over in her bed she patted the space next to her. "Come lay next to me."

* * *

Hermione was dozing in Draco's arms when Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing and gave a disapproving look at their current position.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Everyone has arrived. They know there was an emergency with you two but no details. Are you ready for them to come in?"

"Please tell Harry and Ron to wait, we should tell family first. Before you send them in, can you ask Madam Pomfrey to remove my monitoring charm? That way they don't see it before we tell them."

The Matron walked to her bed and removed the projection as McGonagall started to walk away. She moved curtains to surround the entire bed and cast a one way silencing charm. "I am going to stay close here while you tell them in case there are any questions you need me to answer. I am assuming you are consenting to them knowing everything as well?"

"Yes, they can all know."

Hearing footsteps walking towards their bed, Draco went to move but Hermione held him in place. Grabbing her wand she lifted the bed so they were no longer laying flat, but in a more seated position. As a curtains opened, Draco gasped.

"Father? How are you here? You aren't allowed to leave the Manor."

"Evidently," Lucius moved his eyes from his son to Hermione, "your girlfriend has high connections and called in a favour to the Minister. I am allowed to be here for twenty four hours."

"Enough about your father Draco." Narcissa was visibly upset and was scanning the couple as they sat in bed. "Minister Shacklebolt said there was an emergency that involved the two of you and we had to come as soon as possible. What has happened?"

"Mother, Father, Hermione is pregnant."

Silence filled the room until suddenly Narcissa squealed with delight and hugged both of them. "Oh, I am so excited! I am going to be a grandmother! When are you due?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. This was not the reaction Hermione was expecting and it was clear from his face that Draco was as shocked as she was.

"Narcissa, that is the emergency. I am actually in labor right now. Madam Pomfrey did something so I am not in pain but the baby should be here within the next few hours."

Madam Pomfrey stood from her seat, walked over, and recast the monitoring charm. "I am sure you remember the pain blocking spell from your own delivery Narcissa. That is what I cast on Hermione as soon as I saw she was in labor. Based off of this she is now up to eight centimeters, contractions are about sixty seconds long, and happening every two to three minutes. I would expect we have less than two hours left now.

Hermione, as we get closer to the actual delivery, I will be removing the pain blocking spell and casting a lower level spell on you. You will need to feel the contractions so your body knows when to push. The pain will be less than what you were experiencing before."

Hermione nodded. "Narcissa, will you stay with me while I deliver since my mom isn't here?"

Crying, Narcissa hugged her again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Of course I will stay."

"Lucius, you are welcome to stay too, if you stand behind my shoulders, it is your grandchild. But I will not be offended if you wish to leave the room."

Lucius looked very uncomfortable, "Thank you Hermione, I will think about it."

Draco scoffed, "So my parents get to stay, but I have to go outside?"

"Absolutely not. You are the father. You are staying whether you like it or not. I wasn't giving you the option."

"Good, because you couldn't pay me to leave."

* * *

When it was time for Harry and Ron to come in, Narcissa refused to leave Hermione's side.

"What if you have the baby while you are telling them?"

Draco and his father and moved to the far side of the makeshift room to allow her to speak to them. He knew he should be by her side, but he wanted to talk to his father before the baby came, and time was running out.

"How are you doing son?"

Casting a Muffliato around them, "Honestly, I am fucking terrified. I don't know the first thing about how to be a father or what I am supposed to do. We just found out she was pregnant about two hours ago, and now the baby will be here in another two hours. What do I do?"

"I felt the same way when you were born Draco, and I had the whole nine months to prepare. You figure it out as you go. And your mother and I will help you. The best thing you can do is put your family first and learn from the mistakes of your past."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"I am not going to lie to you Draco. You know I would have preferred to you were married to a Pure-Blood witch before you had a child. That being said, Hermione is a powerful, smart woman. She has grown on me the last few months and I think she will be a wonderful mother and will be a fine wife for you."

"A wife?"

"Yes, you must ask her to marry you, and soon. It is unseemly to have a child out of wedlock. But if you marry soon enough, it won't be as bad."

Their conversation was cut short as a commotion from the other side of the room made them look over. Ron had evidently fainted after Hermione had told him the news. Harry looked torn between amusement at the redhead and shock at Hermione.

* * *

Her guests continued to come and go from her room until she started to get intense chills and her body started to shake. Madam Pomfrey said this meant she was almost at the end of her labor and would be delivering soon.

Kicking everyone but the Malfoy's out, Draco crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. Narcissa stood to one side, ready to help Madame Pomfrey with whatever she might need. "Lucius dear, if you want to leave, now is the time to do so."

"I think I will stay. It is not everyday you get to be there when your grandchild is born."

Hermione smiled at Lucius, "Thank you Grandpa. Now come over here and let me hold your hand. I am guessing this is going to hurt and I would rather break your fingers than Draco's."

"Such a charming young lady. What if I don't want to?"

"Oh please, this is the most excitement you have had since your house arrest. Get over here."

Lucius moved his chair next to the bed and took her hand. "You will do great Hermione."

Smiling at him she gasped and squeezed his hand. "Merlin, Morgana, and Circe! Madam Pomfrey, you could have given me warning that you were removing the spell."

"Sorry Miss Granger, I thought it was best that you didn't know. But, as you can tell, I have already cast the next one. How do you feel?"

"Like I am having horrible cramps. It isn't pleasant, but it is tolerable."

"You are fully dilated now. Your contractions will be about two minutes or so apart and you will want rest during them. When you are having a contraction you will feel the urge to push. You will want to push like you are having a bowel movement."

"Wait, she is supposed to go to the bathroom while she is having our baby?" Looking over her shoulder she saw the look of disgust on Draco's face.

"It is not uncommon for women to void while they are giving birth, but a quick vanishing spell takes care of it." Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a sharp look before handing Hermione a potion. "Take that now. It's the one we talked about before; for the baby."

Hermione started to feel the pain increase but didn't feel the urge to push yet. Thinking back to all the romantic comedies she watched with her mum growing up she tried to remember to breathe through the contraction but refused to follow the ridiculous pattern they used. Just nice slow breathing. The same pattern she used when she was anxious.

The pain lessened and she leaned back into Draco who was rubbing her back and muttering nonsense into her ear. Evidently he thought it was soothing, but it was driving her nuts. Couldn't he just shut up?

The pain started up again and she felt the urge to push. Bearing down she pushed with all she had. _Oh no! I think I'm going to poop! _ Scared she was going to make a mess she stopped trying to push.

"Keep pushing Hermione!" Narcissa gripped her ankle, "You're doing great."

The pain was ebbing as Madam Pomfrey told her to stop pushing. Hermione was sweating from the effort already.

"You're doing great love. You can do this. Not much longer." Draco continued with his annoying babble.

Whipping her head around, "I swear to Merlin Draco, if you don't shut the fuck up I'll name this kid, boy or girl, Harry Ronald Granger just to spite you! Just sit there, rub my back, and don't say anything."

She could feel the vibrations of Lucius' laughter through the grip she still had on his hand. "Shut up. Or I'll yell at you next."

Another wave of pain, the strongest one yet, hit her body and she couldn't help but push.

Narcissa snapped at Draco, "Grab her knees and hold them."

Pushing with all her might Hermione felt intense pressure between her thighs and squeezed Lucius' hand as hard as she could until the both grunted in pain.

"Push just a little bit more Miss Granger. The head is almost out. Okay, you can stop pushing."

Hermione collapsed back into Draco who loosened his grip on her knees but didn't let go.

"You're almost done Hermione." Narcissa was looking between her legs before looking up at her. "The head is out so it's just the shoulders before your baby is here."

Sitting back up as she felt her next contraction, Hermione got ready for what she hoped was her last push. Even with the medication to block the pain before, she was exhausted.

"Ready Miss Granger?"

"Ready."

"Push."

Hermione pushed with everything she had. As if in a fog she heard a snap and Lucius yell 'fuck' as she squeezed his hand with all she had. She didn't stop pushing until she heard the soft whimper of her child.

Not able to support herself anymore she once again collapsed into Draco. He kissed her temple. "You did it love." They watched as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over their baby to clean it and presumably clear out it's airways before handing the naked child to Hermione.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

* * *

_***A/N**_

_**I just couldn't wait to post this. Especially because it's Mother's Day here in the USA. It's been a long time since I was at a birth so I apologize to anyone that works in a maternity ward for any mistakes I made :)**_

_**I was blown away with all the reviews I received on the chapter yesterday. They gave me all the motivation to finish this chapter today. Thank you!**_


	20. The After Birth

Pulling down the front of her gown, Hermione set her baby on her chest and could feel the flutter on his heart beat against the thudding of her own. Even though she could hear Madam Pomfrey telling her to push one more time, feel spells being cast on her, and see Narcissa working on Lucius' hand in her peripherals of her mind, the main focus was on her son.

He was perfect. A head of platinum blonde curls; Her grandma would have called him a towhead. He had the cutest button nose she had ever seen and his mouth was making sweet little kissing movements. Yawning, he opened his eyes and they were a light grey like Draco's.

Draco leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Am I allowed to talk now?"

Laughing, "Yes, meet your son, daddy."

"He is perfect Hermione."

* * *

Lifting a hand, he placed it on his son's back. His skin was the softest thing he had ever felt. Of all the things he could have thought at that moment, with one hand around Hermione's waist, and one around his son's back, the only thing that came to mind was _I will finally be able to cast a patronus._ One moment of pure joy to overcome any darkness in the world.

"I love you. Both of you"

"We love you too."

* * *

The Matron kicked everyone but Draco out so Hermione could feed her son. Narcissa protested 'I haven't even held him yet!' but she was firm. She said he needed to get the potion into him as soon as possible. Hermione was thankful as she wasn't keen on having an audience while trying to breastfeed for the first time. Draco crawled off the bed so she could find a position that worked for her.

After a few failed attempts to latch on, her son finally started sucking and Hermione felt a strange sensation as the milk started to flow. It wasn't just in her breasts either, her uterus felt odd with each suckle too. She was sure the nurse had never actually had children of her own. She would have to see if Molly Weasley would answer some questions for her about breastfeeding.

"While you are feeding him Miss Granger, let me go over a few things with you. I know Muggles normally stay in the hospital for a while after the baby is born, especially if the baby is born early. With magic, the mother doesn't need to stay. There are spells to take care of everything so you are completely healed. I did every diagnostic spell I know on your son and he is healthy. I told you the lungs weren't as strong as the should be, but the potion should take care of that, and I will check again once he is done eating.

I do recommend that once you leave here, you take him to St. Mungo's or a private healer to have a full check over done by someone that has more knowledge in infant healing, as I have limited knowledge. I would also recommend you have a healer do a check up on yourself for all the scarring from the curse. Do you have any questions right now?"

Draco spoke first, "I will have our private healers see to them. What is the safest mode of travel for them right now? I know healthy babies can Apparate or Floo, but I worry about his lungs with both modes."

"I think Floo would be the best mode right now as long as we cover him completely so no soot gets into his lungs. After that, I would go with the recommendations of your healer."

Hermione nodded as she listened and wished she had something to take notes. It wasn't too much to remember, but she felt so exhausted that her brain was fuzzy. "I am sure I will have a thousand questions later, but I am a little too tired now. When was he born? I wasn't looking at the clock?"

"I dare say you were too busy dear. He was born the First of May, two past midnight. I have filled out everything on the birth certificate but his name. Once that is done, and you and Draco sign it, it will be sent to the Ministry for filing." Madame Pomfrey placed the certificate on the tray next to the table. "I am going to step out. Draco, when you are ready for visitors, please let them know."

* * *

"Draco he needs to be burped, will you help me?"

Draco rose from the chair beside Hermione's bed and looked down at his son. He was still laying against her breast, but the nipple was no longer in his mouth. It was against his lips, and a small drop of milk was on his lower one.

Setting a small towel over her shoulder, he watched as she placed their son on it and rubbed his back until a small little burp came out.

"Who knew burping could be so adorable? Mother always said it was rude?"

"Well, your mother was teaching you manners. Baby burps are sweet, grown man burps are not." Draco had to agree with her on that. "Are you ready to hold your son?"

It seemed like a lifetime since his son was born, but glancing at the clock he saw it had only been a little over an hour. Maybe it was the stress of making sure he latched on and received his medicine, or maybe it was just because his entire life had changed, but time seemed to have stopped for Draco.

"I would love to."

"Take off your shirt and sit next to me."

"Why do I have to take my shirt off to hold our son?"

"I don't know, it just feels more natural to hold him this way. He's so warm and soft."

Hermione made room for him on the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his undershirt. Crawling in bed next to her, he placed his left arm around her. "Set him here on my chest." Laying their son on his chest bone, Hermione snuggled closer to him, placing her face inches from their son as he brought his right hand up to place it on his back.

"Draco, do you have any idea what we should name him?"

"I always knew I wanted to keep the Black family tradition of a celestial name for the first name. Scorpius has always been my favourite."

"I like the idea of carrying on that tradition, but I am not sure about Scorpius. Maybe we can think of a few other ones? What about the middle name?"

"Well, Malfoy's always use the father's first name as the middle name, but we are already using one of my family traditions. What are some of yours?"

"We have the same one for boys. The middle name is the father's first name." Hermione gave a huge yawn, "But I still like Harry for a name."

"I am not naming our kid after Scarhead. Get some sleep love."

* * *

Deciding it had been long enough, Narcissa looked around the hospital wing. Seeing that everyone but Lucius was asleep, she stood up.

"Narcissa, where are you going?" Lucius whispered at her.

"Ssssh! Keep your voice down. I am going to see my grandbaby. Either come with me, or be quiet."

Taking the few steps towards the curtained off area, Narcissa was silent as she slipped into the makeshift room. She felt more than heard Lucius enter behind her. The scene before her made her stop as tears filled her eyes.

Laying in the bed curled up together were her son and Hermione, with her grandson laying on Draco's chest. Lucius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her temple. They stood and watched the sleeping family for a while before Narcissa pulled out her camera and snapped a picture.

Moving towards the bed, she went to pick up the baby before realizing he had voided his bladder on her son. Laughing lightly, she cast a baby friendly cleaning spell on both of them. One more wave of her wand and a cloth diaper appeared on the baby and she picked him up. Draco stirred slightly before snuggling closer to Hermione.

Lucius had sat in the armchair her occupied earlier and Narcissa came and sat sideways on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her back as she settled in. "Oh Lucius, he is perfect."

"Except for the curls, he looks just like Draco when he was born." Lucius ran his finger down the baby's nose causing him to open his eyes.

Narcissa leaned her head onto Lucius' shoulder as she took in the small bundle in her arms. "We'll do better with this generation Lucius. Our grandson will be able to live the life he wants. No more hatred."

She felt his breath on her cheek as he pressed his head against her's, "No more hatred."

* * *

Waking up to the sound of voices, Hermione looked over and saw Narcissa and Lucius promising to a life without hatred over the head of her son. All lingering doubts she had about Lucius died in that moment.

"I see you've stolen my son already."

Looking up Narcissa smiled at her, "I'm not stealing him, just borrowing."

"Besides breaking a few of my bones Hermione, you did a wonderful job. How are you feeling?"

Stretching, Hermione felt pretty normal, beyond the urge to use the bathroom. "I feel better than before I gave birth. Madam Pomfrey said she healed me but still wants me, both of us actually, to see a healer."

"I told Hermione we'd have our private healer look them over." Draco added. "Hello love, what time is it?"

Narcissa answered, "It's a little after three. Hermione, why don't we leave the three boys alone? I'll help you to the Ladies as I'm sure you need it. After that, we can wake your friends so they can visit before going home."

"That sounds perfect."

Narcissa handed the baby before taking Hermione to the Ladies.

* * *

Walking back back into the hospital wing Hermione noticed all her friends were missing.

"I think we woke them up."

Sure enough, when they entered the room everyone was crowded around Ginny who was currently holding baby Malfoy.

"Hermione, he's so perfect. I don't want to put him down."

"Watch out Scarhead, looks like Ginny has baby fever now." Draco lightly punched Harry.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Ginny, give someone else the baby."

"Oh," Millie crooned, "let me hold him!"

Hermione crawled back into bed with Draco. "We're never getting our baby back are we?"

"Doesn't look like it. Have you thought about Godparents yet? I was thinking of asking Theo."

"Well, if it can't be Harry, I think Theo would be perfect. I was thinking Ginny."

"Hmm.. A Malfoy with a Weasley as a Godmother?" Hermione have him a sharp look but a smile broke out on his face. "I'm teasing. Ginny is who I'd pick too."

"I only know how it works in the Muggle world. Is there a ceremony to become a Godparent?"

"In the old Pure-Blood families there is. I've been to a few of them. It's a bonding ceremony between the child, the parents, the family, and the godparents. It's also where the baby is officially named. I think the more modern way is to just ask the people and put them in your will. I have some books on the ceremony at home."

"Can we ask them ahead of time an decide on the ceremony? I want to know what it is before I choose."

"Of course. Typically it's a celebration with all the old families there, but we can do whatever we want."

"Can I come stay at the Manor for a while? I want us to be together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Knowing her baby was in safe hands with her friends and his grandparents, Hermione fell into an exhausted sleep in Draco's arms.

* * *

Hermione did not have a very restful sleep. About thirty minutes after she fell asleep in Draco's arms, a tiny roar woke her up. Evidently baby Dragon as she was now calling him wanted to eat and had quite the temper on him.

Over the crying everyone but the Malfoy's said goodbye, promising to visit them in a few days at the Manor. Hermione have a half-hearted wave as she tried to feed her little monster.

Because he was already agitated she couldn't get him to latch on as easily as he did the first time. Finally deciding she'd had enough, Hermione tossed the blanket she was using as a privacy shield and looked at Narcissa, "help?"

The sight if her exposed nipple must have been too much for Lucius because he quickly turned around, "Merlin, give a guy some warning."

"I apologise Lucius. Next time I'll warn you. 'Lucius, I'm about you flash you, please don't look if you don't like titties.' Godric, I'm feeding my baby, I'm not seducing you old man."

"You have quite the mouth on you Hermione." Narcissa laughed as she supported the baby so Hermione could position her breast in his mouth, sighing when he finally latched on. "Lucius needs that sometimes."

"Mother, Hermione and I are going to come stay at the Manor. Do we still have nursery things?"

"I already talked to Cabot right after the birth. Everything will be ready as soon as you arrive later today. When you were sleeping I also sent an owl to Healer Brians. He'll come over once we are home."

Looking between the mother and son, "Who's Cabot?"

Draco answered, "He's my personal House Elf. He was assigned to me when I was born. Don't worry, he's a free elf. I gave him clothes when I was eight. I wanted to run away and I thought that was the only way he could leave with me. He stays because he wants to."

"Do you pay him?"

"He refused the money. But he knows he can buy extra things for himself when he does my shopping and he occasionally does. I treat him well Hermione."

Hermione still didn't like House Elves being used as slaves. But if Cabot was free, still chose to work, and was offered wages, was he a slave? She was too tired to think about it anymore today.

"After he's done eating, can we leave? Lucius, I know you still have about twelve hours left that you can be on Hogwarts grounds, but I just want to sleep in a real bed."

Narcissa gave her an understanding look. "Of course you can leave. Lucius has to stay on the Hogwarts grounds and within so many meters of me. Maybe you and Draco can head back now and we'll come back after we take a walk around the grounds."

* * *

McGonagall had connected the Floor in the hospital wing to Malfoy Manor and Draco made sure they came out of a fireplace on the same floor as his room.

"I know you can walk, but I didn't think you'd have the energy for stairs."

Reaching up she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"Cabot."

A small House Elf popped silently in front of them. "Hello Master Draco, Miss Mi, Master Dragon baby. How can I bes helping yous?"

Hermione smiled at the small creature. "Hi Cabot. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Cabot, can you show us the nursery? Mother didn't know where you put it?"

"I knows Miss Mi bes Muggle-born so I puts nursery in connecting room and bassinet bys bed like Muggles likes."

"Muggles sleep with their babies in their room?" Draco looked shocked.

"Some so for the first few months, especially when the baby it's feeding so often." Looking at Cabot. "Thank you, that is perfect."

Cabot popped away as they made their way into their room. Unwrapping her son from the sling across her body, Hermione set him in the bassinet.

"I need a shower. Want to come wash my back?"

Looking between her and the bassinet, Hermione could tell Draco was torn. "He'll be okay. It's just a shower, no sex. I'm just too tired to wash myself. We can leave the door open."

* * *

Healer Brians had just left the Manor. Hermione and baby Dragon had been given clean bills of health. He was impressed with Madam Pomfrey's foresight in giving the potion for his lungs.

"_She may not have delivered a baby on a long time, but she did everything right."_

Hermione was curled up on the chaise in the library reading about the ceremony Draco mentioned when Narcissa and Lucius walked in. Narcissa made a beeline for Draco and her grandson while Lucius walked over to Hermione.

"Thank you for taking to Kingsley. It means a lot to me that I was able to be there last night."

"You're welcome Lucius. I didn't think you should miss out on the birth of your grandchild. Plus, Kingsley owed me a big favor."

"What did he do?"

"He was the one that jinx me and caused me to go into labor. I promised not to tell the press if he gave you a twenty-four hour pass."

"I guess you do have a little Slytherin in you after all."

"Well I did, but I just gave birth to him." She winked at him as he laughed at her.

"I see you're reading about the naming and bonding ceremony. Are you planning on having one?"

"Draco mentioned it was something the old families did. I wanted to research it before I made my choice. So far it doesn't look sinister."

"It really isn't. It just fell out of popularity. I can answer any questions you can't find in that book. We had one for Draco when he was born. It was the only time I saw Severus cry."

"I can't imagine that."

"It's very powerful, old magic. It creates a bond that is like nothing else. Love in its purest form."

Lucius had given Hermione a lot to think about. The more she had read, the more she was leaning towards having one.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"I have one in mind, but I haven't mentioned it to Draco yet."

"You have a name?" Draco asked.

Hermione hadn't noticed him and Narcissa walk over while she was taking to him father.

"I do. But I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Lucius and I have been thinking about names too. Why don't we all write down what we like and we'll see?"

Hermione looked at Draco, it looked like he was as keen on letting his parents name their child as she was.

"That's fine mother, but Hermione and I make the final decision."

* * *

Aldebaran Draco Malfoy

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Pavo Severus Malfoy

Eridanus Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione and Draco immediately shot down Narcissa's choice. While Aldebaran was a fine name, it meant 'the Follower' and they were determined their child would be a leader.

Hermione also shot down Eridanus for the simple fact that it had the word 'anus' in it and children were horrible creatures and would bully her child. Lucius defended his choice '_Malfoy's are not bullied'_ but Hermione refused to budge.

After defending their choices to each other over the merits of the name they had chosen, they finally made their choice and the smallest Malfoy was no longer baby Dragon.

Pulling the birth certificate to them, Hermione and Draco signed their names.

"Mother, you have the best handwriting. Will you fill in his name?"

"What did you decide on?"

Looking at each other to confirm, Hermione answered.

"Pavo Severus Malfoy"

* * *

_***A/N **_

_**According to my outline, this is the end of the story except the epilogue! **_

_**Unless you'd like to see the bonding ceremony. That came to me as I was writing this so I'm happy to do it, just let me know. **_

_**Thank you to everyone that supported me through this story. It was my first attempt at a multi chapter and I was blown away!**_

_**I have a few ideas for what I want to do next. I'm thinking Harry Hermione Draco triad (because there aren't enough)... Or Dramione Marriage Law (my favorite thing to read). If you prefer one over the other, or something else, I'm open to new ideas. **_


	21. Bonds

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped by the Manor Sunday afternoon. He had just come back from the 'Victory Celebration' at Hogwarts.

"Everyone was asking about your Mi." Harry was holding Pavo. "Word got out that you collapsed during your final NEWT so we just let them think you were recovering from the stress. Are you going to tell people about Pavo?"

"What kind of name is Pavo anyway?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "You would already know this if you paid attention in Astrology, Ronald. It's the Peacock constellation in the Southern sky."

"You named your baby Peacock?"

"Well, I wanted to honor the Black tradition and since Sirius and Tonks were the only Black's I knew and they both liked showing off, I thought it was perfect."

Harry and Ginny laughed at her reasoning. Ginny added "Well, Sirius sure liked to strut around like a peacock. I like it."

"Harry, do you mind giving Pavo to Ginny? I have something I want to talk to her about and he needs his sunshine so we're going to walk in the garden."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Ginny held her hands out, fingers twitching in excitement.

"Not until you calm down crazy." Harry laughed at Ginny but gently handed her the infant.

"Harry, Narcissa is in the Library and wanted to see you. Why don't you two go talk to her while we're outside?" Hermione grabbed a blanket, "We'll take you there on our way out."

* * *

Stopping Ginny before they stepped outside, Hermione covered Pavo with the blanket.

"He's ready, let's go sit in the herb garden. It smells heavenly."

"Mi, I thought you said he needed sunshine. Why did you cover him up?"

"I was lying. Babies skin is actually very sensitive. I just wanted privacy and to go outside."

Finding the perfect spot in between two raised beds full of aromatic herbs, Hermione conjured a thick blanket for them to sit on. Then waved her wand once more.

"What was that last thing you did?" Ginny looked around, "I don't see anything?"

"It's a sunblock charm. It covers the area around the blanket. This way Pavo can get all the benefits from the sun, but his skin is protected."

"A favourite of my mum's, I'm sure."

Both girls laughed at that. The seven Weasley children with their red hair and fair skin. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Molly cast a permanent charm on the Burrow's swimming hole.

"So Mi, what did you want to talk about?"

"First, let's set Pavo down." Laying him on the blanket, Hermione cast a Muffliato around him, before walking a few steps away. "Draco and I would like you to be Godmother."

Hermione had no warning before Ginny tackled her. Slamming into the ground the only thing she heard was "thank you, thank you, thank you" as Ginny bombarded her face with kisses.

"It's like every wank fantasy come true." Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder to see Draco and Theo laughing at them. Theo winked at her, "Slip her some tongue Granger."

"Theo, always the gentleman." Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend, "I take it you asked Ginny?"

Hermione was still pinned under Ginny being peppered by kisses. "I did, but she hasn't answered me yet."

Giving her one last bruising kiss on the lips, Ginny finally rolled off her. "Yes!"

Theo moved to help Ginny up, "So Godspouse, how about a kiss for the Godfather?"

"Godspouses aren't a thing Theo." Ginny punched him in the arm. "Plus, Millie would kick your arse."

* * *

The Malfoy family had mostly used House Elves for child rearing, something Hermione was against. Narcissa had been involved with the nurturing of Draco, but was happy to leave the 'dirtier parts' to the elves so beyond a gentle cleaning and diaper spell Narcissa and the huge Malfoy library weren't much help.

On Monday Molly came over with years of experience, books, and things no book contained, like the fact that no matter how cute your baby is 'you will be covered in vomit, poop, and urine. All at the same time, more than once.'

"My darling girl. Let me hold my grandson." Hermione set her son in Molly's arms. "Oh, he's perfect Hermione. I can't believe you gave me my first grandchild."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Damn hormones. Even though Molly had been supportive of her relationship with Draco, she knew she was a traditional witch that believed in love, marriage, children and she was afraid the Weasley matriarch would be disappointed in her.

"You're not upset with me for having a child so young?"

"I wasn't much older than you when I had Bill. Of course I wish you were married and settled." Molly reached over and squeezed her hand, "I love you, and if you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Pavo will be there most loved and spoiled child. Between you, your daughter, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco he's almost never set down. It feels like I'm only allowed to hold him during feeding time."

"Just wait until Fleur sees him. She's baby hungry. Bill says they're trying for their own."

"Hopefully she's pregnant soon. Being an only child was lonely and between Teddy and their child at least Pavo will have cousins his age to play with."

"I'm looking forward to the day all my children are married with babies of their own."

"I'm sending formal invitation tonight, but we're going to do a traditional naming and bonding ceremony on Saturday. I'd love it if you'd come."

"I haven't been to one since we had Ginny's. Not many people do them anymore you know. I'm glad you're willing to do some of the ancient rituals; I'm sure it means a lot to Draco."

"We haven't talked about it yet, with everything that's happened, but I want our son to be raised so he's fully comfortable in both worlds.

I know Pure-bloods struggle when they try to go into the Muggle world, and Muggleborns aren't taught about wizarding traditions. Maybe if the next generation is educated about both cultures we can avoid wars like we just had."

"I think that is a very good idea Hermione."

* * *

Hermione spent the next few days alternating between napping, feeding Pavo, talking to Draco and Lucius about the bonding ceremony, and fighting with Narcissa to 'please let me hold my child.'

It was late Saturday morning and Narcissa and Hermione were in the Conservatory having tea while the men were outside getting prepared for the ceremony that would be held later today. Narcissa still refused to give Hermione Pavo.

Being in Wiltshire, Hermione knew the area was rich in elemental magic but was surprised to discover the Malfoy property sat exactly halfway between two of England's largest stone circles, Stonehenge and Avebury.

Tucked away in their sprawling estate was a ceremonial site the Malfoy family had been using since shortly after moving onto the land they were gifted by William the Conqueror when they come over from France.

According to Draco, the first Malfoy's became friends with Merlin himself when their son's were sorted into Slytherin together. After a Yule party that involved copious amounts of Firewhisky, naked broom racing, and a few oblivion spells, Merlin helped create the sacred site.

"Hermione, Cabot has laid out everything you'll need for the ceremony in your room." Narcissa slowly bounced Pavo in her arms. "Do you have any last minute questions?"

"I don't think so. I feel like I've studied everything enough to know my part."

Turning her head at the sound of footsteps, Hermione smiled as Draco and Lucius walked in the room. Sitting down next to Narcissa, Lucius deftly took Pavo from her arms.

"Good morning young man. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed internally at Lucius. He was the only man she knew that would talk to an infant like they were a full grown adult.

"Love, it's time for us to get ready." Draco rested his hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her.

They had about two hours until the ceremony began and there were rituals that needed to be completed beforehand.

Standing up, Hermione strepped towards Lucius and reached for her son.

"You look a little tired Hermione," Lucius held Pavo closer to his chest, "I'll carry him upstairs for you."

Sighing, she gave him a heatless glare, "I'm not tired. Just admit it, you love him Grandpa."

Instead of answering her, he leaned down, kissed his grandson's head, and walked out of the room.

"Mother, everyone will be arriving in a half hour to start their rituals. Is everything prepared in the guest suites?"

Draco and Hermione would have preferred to great their guests but their rituals would take the longest.

"I have everything under control."

* * *

The rituals weren't complicated, but we're specific. Every person involved in the bonding ceremony had to bathe in a specific mixture of ingredients depending on the role they would play in Pavo's life.

Last night Hermione and the Malfoy's had harvested a variety of fresh herbs and flowers, as well as compiled all the oils that would be needed today.

Each person attending, participating or not, had to wear all natural clothing, no undergarments, no footwear, no modern hair products, or anything else created after 1000 AD as far as Hermione could tell.

* * *

After arriving in their room, Draco was finally able to wrestle Pavo from his grandfather.

Cabot appeared next to them, "Is be having all the things yous be needing alls ready for you." Walking them to the bed he pointed out the garments, "Master Draco be wearings this when he was Master Pavo's age. And Master Lucius toos."

Hermione bent down and picked up the small linen gown. "I love that he's going to wear your gown Draco."

"It's a robe Mi, not a gown."

"You're still a big, strong man, even if you wore a gown as a baby." Kissing him on the nose she sat the garment back on the bed.

Draco sat Pavo down in his bassinet as they removed their clothes. As the mother and father, they would bathe together with their child. Hermione had raised some concerns about bathing an infant in a mixture of oils and herbs, but Narcissa and Molly had assured her it was completely safe.

Picking up the Moses Basket out of the bassinet, Draco carried Pavo into the bathroom and sat him on the floor by the tub. Standing up he handed Hermione a small cruet of oil. "Ready?"

Nodding she poured the oil into her hand, and sat the cruet down. "As the mother of your son, I consecrate your body."

Walking behind him, she dipped her finger into the oil before rubbing it into the base of his spine. Moving to the front she repeated the process below his navel, on his solar plexus, his heart, his throat, the center of his forehead, and the top of his head.

She wiped her hands clean on a linen towel before handing him the oil. "As the father of your son, I consecrate your body."

He repeated the same steps on her body. She knew about the seven Chakras but had never really paid much attention to them. With each touch on her body she felt a surge of power, like fixing a kink in a garden hose.

Leaving Pavo in his basket so they didn't drop him with their oily hands, they squatted in front of his basket. Each dipping a finger into the oil in Draco's palm they spoke together before rubbing in the oil, "As the parents of our son, we consecrate his body."

Standing up, Draco turned on the water in the tub, and checked the temperature before picking up his designated bowl of herbs. "As the father of my son, I consecrate this water."

Leaning down Hermione picked up Pavo and then her own bowl, "As the mother of my son, I consecrate this water." Sitting the bowl back down she looked up to see Draco holding his hand out to help her into the tub.

He leaned down and picked up the third bowl. Wrapping his arm around Hermione's neck, he pulled her close to him, pressing their son lightly between their bodies. Placing one hand on Pavo's head he smiled at her until her free hand came up to grab the bowl. "As the parents of our son, we consecrate this water."

Sitting side by side they relaxed as the plants swirled around them. She thought the mix of different foliage would create an unpleasant smell, but it was a perfect balance.

Leaning her head onto Draco's shoulder she supported Pavo's head and bum as she held him in front of her in the water. He was currently awake and was moving his arms and legs slowly in the water.

"It almost looks like he's trying to do the backstroke." Hermione said as she smiled at her son.

"A little swimmer already."

They had some time to relax in the tub before they finished. The last thing they needed to do before getting out would be to feed the baby while in the water. The books explained the herbs and milk would help him sleep during the ceremony.

* * *

The ceremonial site was inside a large aspen grove. The trees were planted in a perfect circle and the ground in the middle was bright green moss. Ten feet in from the trees, placed every seven feet were twenty seven standing stones. They were perfect rectangles and Hermione guessed they were about four feet tall. In the middle of the circle one stone stood on its side to create an altar, the Malfoy crest stamped on its side.

Stepping further into the grove of aspen trees, Hermione saw her friends standing just outside the stone circle. She smiled at Narcissa and Andromeda talking to each other; hopefully they could rekindle their relationship.

Everyone was dressed in what Hermione could only describe as white tunic dresses. The linen fabric had a slight boat neckline with a deep vee that went to their mid chest, long sleeves, and hung straight down, ending just below the knees.

The women all had their hair braided in intricate patterns. A team of three House Elves had attacked Hermione's head after their bath and her hair looked like a series of Celtic knots arranged as a crown on her head.

As planned, her, Draco, and Pavo were the last to arrive. The whispering around the the grove stopped as Kingsley entered the stone circle and stopped before the altar.

His booming voice carried across the area. "What purpose do you have with the Gods today?"

Draco straightened his shoulders, "To present our child before them, give him a name, and use the blessing of the Gods to bond together as a family."

"Who brings this child before the Gods?"

"His mother and father."

"By what name shall the child be known?"

Hermione spoke clearly, "Pavo Severus Malfoy."

"Enter, and bring me your child."

* * *

Hermione and Draco entered the circle together and just like before, she felt a surge of power. But instead of being focused on her Chakras, it filled her entire body. She wasn't sure she could explain it to anyone else, but it felt like she was filled with the love of every Malfoy mother that came before her. Like they were all by her side at that moment.

Handing her son to Kingsley she stood quietly as Draco walked to the other side of the altar to face her. The Minister held Pavo over the altar until they both placed their left hands under him, supporting his neck and back.

"Raise your wands and repeat after me," Kingsley instructed. "As your parents we make this oath with the Gods to protect you to the best of our abilities, love you, and always provide for you."

As they repeated the words, strands of light streamed from their wands before wrapping around their left hands and Pavo. Silver for Draco and gold for Hermione. The strands pulsed with energy and continued to move in circular motions.

"Mother and Father, present the Godparents before me."

"As the mother I have chosen Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Ginevra, do you accept the title of Godmother?"

"Yes, I do."

"Enter and prepare to take your oath."

"As the father I have chosen Theodore Thomas Nott."

"Theodore do you accept the title of Godfather?"

"Yes, I do."

"Enter and prepare to take your oath."

Ginny and Theo entered the circle and joined the family at the altar, supporting the baby with their left hands. Raising their wands they swore their oaths to 'love and protect.' Their strands of magic joined the parents and Hermione noticed Ginny's was gold like hers while Theo's was silver.

"Father, present your family before me."

"As the father I present Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my blood parents, and grandparents of Pavo Severus Malfoy."

"Lucius and Narcissa, do you accept the title of parents to Draco Malfoy and grandparents to Pavo Malfoy?"

"Yes, we do."

"Enter and prepare to take your oath."

"Mother, present your family before me."

Hermione paused for what felt like a lifetime but was only a millisecond. She wished beyond anything that her parents could be here. She knew that even if they had their memories this ceremony would not be something they could participate in.

They would be about to watch, but not being magical they could never make an oath. She didn't think it often, but sometimes it was really hard being Muggleborn.

"As the mother I present Harry James Potter, my adopted brother, and uncle to Pavo Severus Malfoy."

Hermione felt more heard the gasps that went around the circle, inside and out. This was not something she had discussed with anyone but Harry and Draco.

"Harry, do you accept the title of brother to Hermione Granger and uncle to Pavo Malfoy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Enter and prepare to take your oath."

The three family members joined them at the altar and swore their oaths to 'love, protect, and raise him in the family traditions.'

Kingsley stood at Pavo's head and raised his wand, "Gods, the family of this babe have come before you and sworn oaths to you. I seal all of these upon his head."

With a final wave of his wand a shower of gold and silver stars rained down over then. Looking down, Hermione watched as the strands of magic were absorbed into the skin of everyone holding her baby.

* * *

As soon as they left they circle, Andromeda snatched the baby from Hermione before she was fully aware of what happened. These damn women are baby stealing vultures.

Harry walked over to her, holding Teddy in his arms. "Say hello to Hermione, Teddy."

"Hi hi." He waved his chubby little hand at her.

"Oh, he's gotten so big!" Hermione waved back at Teddy.

"I know, he's walking now too. Andromeda said he started at nine months, just like Tonks." They were on the way up to the house and on the lawn so Harry set Teddy down to walk on his own.

Teddy took a few hesitant steps before picking up speed. Ten steps later he tumbled to the ground.

Hermione laughed, "looks like he got his mom's balance as well."

"Harry, Hermione." Turning around, she saw Kingsley was walking up the lawn towards them. She saw Harry keep one eye on Teddy as they waited for him to catch up.

"Thank you for everything today, Kings. It was perfect."

"You're welcome. I wanted to talk to you two though."

"Teddy, come back here." Harry called to his godson, who had spotted a peacock and was starting to walk towards it, before turning to Kingsley. "About what?"

"Do you realize that by accepting the title of brother in the ceremony today you legally became Hermione's brother? You're now bonded to her for life."

"Wait, seriously?"

"I would have talked to you about this before the ceremony if I knew you planned on doing it."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before breaking out into matching grins. Hermione had finally gotten the little brother she always wanted. She knew Harry hated being without a family in the magical world, and now that had changed.

* * *

*A/N

So now it's officially over except for the epilogue 😭😭 I was torn up that Harry wasn't included as a Godfather, so I made him family instead… because it's my story and I can.

A million thanks to everyone that supported me with reviews through this process. 😘😘


	22. Epilogue

_**05 Jun 1999**_

Hermione woke up to the sound of Draco and Pavo babbling at each other. Her baby had started making little cooing noises a couple of days ago and the parents spent a lot of time talking to their son.

Rolling over she saw both of them were shirtless and Pavo was laying on Draco's chest facing him.

"Good morning boys." She leaned up to kiss Draco's cheek, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, love. I was about to wake you up. Mother wants to have a family breakfast in about a half hour. I already showered so you could sleep in."

"You are a saint."

Making her way into the bathroom Hermione examined herself in the mirror as she waited for the water to heat up. Now that Pavo was mostly sleeping through the night, the dark circles under her eyes had faded. Hermione's mother used to tell her she slept through the night from the day she came home from the hospital.

After a quick shower she walked into the dressing room to find an outfit for the day. Cabot was standing there and was levitating a set of dress robes in dusty pink for her.

"Cabot, I'm not wearing dress robes today."

"But it's being an important day. Yous just bes dressed nicely."

"Draco doesn't care what I wear for his birthday. Thank you, but I'll pick out my own clothes."

"Yous a stubborn witch Miss Mi." Cabot moved the robes back to the rack before leaving the dressing room.

Hermione smiled. The little elf had been shy around her at first but the longer she was there, the more Cabot voiced his opinion.

Getting dressed in a pair of coral shorts, a flowy white vest top, and white flip flops. It was finally getting warm and she was happy to be able to pull out her summer clothes. Putting her hair into a long, loose braid she walked out of the dressing room.

"You look beautiful Mi." Bouncing Pavo gently he asked him, "Doesn't Mommy look pretty? Should we go give her kisses?"

"Ghh" Pavo made a little noise.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Draco kissed her before she leaned down to kiss the platinum haired babe in his arms.

Hermione turned to Draco as they were making their way downstairs. "So, is your dad back yet?"

Lucius was released from his house arrest last week and had taken off the same day. He said he had to get out of the Manor but said he would be back by Draco's birthday.

"Cabot said he arrived early this morning but I haven't seen him yet."

Lucius arose from the head of the table that had been set up in the Conservatory as soon as they entered. Saying nothing to either of them, he grabbed Pavo and walked to the other side of the room.

"Nice to see you too Father. I'm glad you're back."

Lucius ignored them, choosing to converse with him grandson instead. Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could see Pavo cooing and Lucius smiling. Who know all it took you soften a jackass was a grandson?

Narcissa stood up and hugged Draco, "Happy Birthday my little dragon."

"Good morning Mother."

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good Morning. You must be happy to have Lucius back?"

"Oh, not really. His being back means I'll have less time to hold my grandson."

Lucius walked over to them. "I'll allow you to hold him for the next two minutes before I will require him again. We are discussing the next moves Malfoy Industries will take. He thinks we should look into integrating Muggle inventions into the Wizarding world."

Hermione smiled at Lucius, "My son sounds like a genius. If you need help, I know a Muggleborn that would be happy to work with you."

"I'll have to see if my business partner likes her." Lucius winked at her. "Now I know it's Draco's birthday but I wanted to get you a present for giving me a grandson. I asked your brother for ideas and he seemed to think you'd like this."

"Thank you Lucius." Hermione looked towards the table but didn't see a present. Lucius nodded behind her. Turning around she came face to face with her parents.

She stood with her eyes wide open, not saying anything until her parents reached out and hugged her. The comforting feel of her parent's arms around her allowed her to break through her shock.

"How are you here?"

Her dad, smiling through his tears answered her. "Harry and Lucius showed up on our doorstep a few days ago. Harry had everything from the safe deposit box with our new information and Lucius removed the spells."

"We were confused why you didn't come," her mom took over the narrative from her dad, "until Lucius and your brother explained you're a mom? You have a lot to catch us up on it seems. But first, I need to hold my grandson."

_Well damn, I'm never going to hold my son again._

* * *

**18 Apr 2004**

"Happy Birthday, did you enjoy your party?" Hermione leaned over and kissed Lucius on the cheek. The last of the guests for his Fiftieth birthday party had just left.

He was currently sitting on one of the leather couches in his study. Soon-to-be five year old Pavo was on his lap, rubbing the peacock tattoo Lucius had selected to cover his Dark Mark.

"The party was fine."

"Did you get what you wanted papa?" Pavo gave him a questioning look. The two of them were as thick as thieves still.

Lucius ruffled his hair, "Almost buddy, your mum and dad didn't give me what I really wanted."

"What did you-"

Pavo was interrupted by a shriek, followed by a streak of platinum curls that collided with Lucius' legs.

"Up, up! Papa! Up!"

Lucius leaned down and picked up Aquila, his two year old granddaughter.

Draco and Hermione had married on the Spring Equinox 2001 in the stone circle. Even though Hermione had been on the potion, evidently the ceremony was more powerful and Aquila arrived Christmas day. Luckily Hermione knew all the signs of pregnancy and was about to get all the antenatal care she needed.

Draco and Narcissa entered the study behind the energetic little girl, taking seats on the couch across from Lucius and his grandchildren.

"Lucius was just mentioning that we didn't give him what he really wanted Draco." Hermione caught him up the conversation he just walked in on.

"Lucius, that's rude " Narcissa chastised him.

"Papa, you rude." Aquila poked him on the chest.

"Papa's not rude!" Pavo said to his sister. "Mum and dad should give gooder gifts."

"Pavo, it's better, not gooder." Lucius corrected.

"So father, what should we have given you?" Draco smiled at his father.

"I wanted more grandchildren."

"Lucius," Hermione have him an exasperated look, "Don't you think two is enough? I'm already working for Malfoy Industries part time while Narcissa watches them."

"No I don't think two is enough." He pouted. "Now I can see why the Weasley's had so many."

Hermione could hear Draco and Narcissa's jaws drop open. Hermione gave Draco a tap on the arm to snap him out of it. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm pregnant again then."

Narcissa and Lucius had matching cries of "What!"

Draco stood up next to Hermione and placed his hand on her stomach. "It's true. They should be here around November. Happy birthday Father."

The adults came over and hugged them. As Lucius pulled back from Hermione Draco's words seemed to sink in. "They?"

Hermione nodded. "Twins. They run in my family."

Lucius pulled her back into a hug before grabbing Draco to join them. "Thank you for the best birthday present."

* * *

_**24 May 2019**_

Twenty year old Pavo was holding hands with his girlfriend of three years and he was scared shitless.

They had been living in France since she graduated last June, both of them working in the Paris office of Malfoy Industries. He knew he was an adult, but he didn't want to disappoint Lucius.

"Pavo, putting it off won't make it any easier. He loves you. It will be okay." Victoire Weasley squeezed his hand before grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!"

They stepped out of the fireplace and cleaned the shit soot from there you can clothes. Looking around the entryway was empty.

"Cabot."

The elf popped in front of them. "Master Pavo, Miss Vick. How may Is best helping?"

"Where is everyone?" Pavo both hoped they were all together and across the Manor from each other.

"Master Draco and Mistress Hermione are in Conservatory. Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are in the Master's study."

"Thank you."

Cabot popped away.

Victoire leaned against him. "Who should we see first?"

"Mum and dad."

* * *

Leaving the Conservatory Pavo sighed. "That went better than I thought it would."

"I told you it would be fine. Aunt Hermione is great."

"Victoire! I've told you a thousand times, it's creepy that you call my mum 'Aunt' when you're my girlfriend."

"It's not like we're related! I call all the adults Aunt and Uncle. It's hard to break a sixteen year habit just because we start shagging." She grinned at him as the stopped at the Study door. Before Pavo could change his mind, she knocked on the door.

Lucius' voice called from within "Enter."

Pavo took a fortifying breath and turned the knob. Waking in, "Hello Papa."

"Pavo! You're home." Lucius set his tumbler of Firewhisky down on the side table before swiftly walking over to hug his oldest grandchild.

Narcissa stood to hug the couple. "Welcome home my dears."

"Hi Mère." The Malfoy children had always called Narcissa More because according to their dad 'she's too young to be a granny.'

Narcissa looked the couple over, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but I figured you two would be settling into your new flat. Is something wrong with it?"

"No. We wanted to see you because. Umm, well." Victoire gave his hand another squeeze and he found his courage. "It's just that we know all Malfoy heirs live in the Manor, and since we're having one we thought maybe we could move in here."

Narcissa started to say something up Lucius put a hand on her knee to stop her. He picked up his tumbler and took a deep swallow.

"Pavo, Victoire, are you telling us that you are pregnant with the next Malfoy heir?"

Pavo couldn't speak. He opened his mouth twice before Victoire answered for him, "Yes. I'm six months along. It's a boy."

* * *

Lucius stood up and towered over his oldest grandson, "Well it's about a month late, but thank you for a the best birthday present I've received in fifteen years."

Grabbing Pavo by the hand he pulled him into a bone crushing hug. _I'm going to be a great grandpa!_

Victoire stood up so Narcissa could hug her. Switching places Lucius pulled the Weasley beauty into his arms. "You better keep my prized peacock in line."

"I have to convince him to marry me first. He refused to do it until we were back here."

Lucius placed his hand on Victoire's belly, "Well you're here now."

* * *

_**22 Aug 2019**_

"Mum! Why hasn't Victoire had the baby yet?" It was morning and Hermione was in her thirteen year old twin's room helping them pack. They were starting their third year at Hogwarts soon. "What if she doesn't have it before we leave?"

"Vega, she's a week overdue, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hermione understood her daughter's impatience though. She couldn't wait to meet her grandson.

"Do you think he'll look like Pavo?" Vega's sister Mira asked.

"Well, they both have blonde hair and blue eyes so it's possible. But the Weasley's have that ginger hair so you never know." She was secretly hoping for a ginger baby.

"Mum!" A loud knock on a door sounded before it flung open. Her youngest, twelve year old Scorpius (_Draco finally got to use his name)_ came running into the room. "Victoire's in labor!"

Hermione's eyes screwed up as the shrieks from the twins almost burst her eardrums.

"Cabot."

"Yes Mistress?"

"Apparate me to Victoire please?"

Hermione was by her daughter-in-law's side in a second. (Her and Pavo had married two months earlier now that they were on the estate and could use the stone circle.) "Victoire, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine for now. I've been in labor since last night but just told Pavo since the pain because unmanageable."

"That's smart. Where is he now?"

"I believe he's running around trying to tell everyone. Evidently he forgot how to send messages by Patronus." Hermione and Victoire laughed.

"Who would you like me to notify? I'll send them."

"Might as well notify the tribe. Once Ginny knows, every Weasley will be here anyway."

Hermione pulled out her wand, "Expecto Patronus!" Her otter popped into existence and nuzzled her and then Victoire. "Victoire is in labor. Birthing party at the Manor."

Her otter burst into streams of light before shooting out of the room. One remained and delivered it's message to Victoire.

Hermione laughed, "As you can see, I sent it to everyone. Including you. Did you know you're in labor?"

* * *

Victoire had kicked everyone but the healer, Pavo, Hermione, and Fleur from her room when it was time to deliver her baby. It was mid-afternoon and the birthing party was ready to see the newest member of the tribe.

Draco looked around and was still surprised at the number of people in his life.

His mother and father sat with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. _Thank Merlin for Cabot who was able to get them here instantly. _As well as Arthur Weasley, and Kingsley and Andromeda Shacklebolt.

His in-laws, the Potter's with their three kids, Teddy Lupin, his own kids: Aquila, Vega, Mira, and Scorpius.

Theo and Millie Nott and their daughter Ariel were playing with Lorcan and Lysander Zabini, and their parents: Luna, Daphne, and Blaise; a triad no one saw coming.

All of the Weasley's and their 500 or so children were there too. Ron had ended up marrying Astoria Greengrass not long after Aquila was born and they had six children.

The noise level dropped and Draco turned around to see his son carrying a small blue bundle of blankets. All of the children started to rush forward until Lucius stepped forward and cast an _impedimenta _then silencing charm on all of them.

Pavo shot him a thankful look. Turning his son so everyone could see him, "Meet Lucius William Malfoy."

Draco felt an arm wrap around him and through misty eyes he saw his wife of eighteen years by his side. "I can't believe our son has a baby."

Hermione had tears in her eyes too as she looked at their oldest son holding their grandchild.

"I know. Now that I'm a grandmother, do you think I'll finally be able to hold a baby?"

Draco looked over and saw his Father had already stolen his namesake. "I don't think so."

Laughing, Hermione turned and kissed him. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too."

* * *

_***A/N**_

_**It's over ? 😭😭**_

_**Once again, thank you for all the support. You are the best!**_


End file.
